


The Night and Days of Kurt

by Gleekship



Series: The Night and Days of Kurt [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 61,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleekship/pseuds/Gleekship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gives into temptation one night and this leads into a whole string of events from Operation Puck to drama to a polygamous relationship. Kurt/Sam/Puck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first story I've ever written, and it's bad. Sadly, I don't have the time to go back and edit/beta it. So just push through it. :) 
> 
> At first. I started off not knowing what to write, so plot doesn't come into the story until a few chapters in. The writing slowly gets better, as noticed by some of my other works. I'm on the end of the trilogy now, so you should get this plus the sequels rather quickly. As always, let me know what you're thinking and enjoying most. Thanks - Gleekship

**Night# 1**

**KURT**

His bedroom was dark as he carefully tip-toed into it.

_Finn must already be asleep._

He planned on dropping his bag on his bed before going to bathroom. Kurt carefully walked across the dark room until he tripped. He landed on something big.

_Dang it Finn. Clean up the room._

He started feeling around to see what he landed on. His hand ran down clothe until he felt something. Something he's never felt before

_Long. Hard. I can't even fit my hand around it._

With his other hand, Kurt slides his cell phone out of his pocket and shines it on his other hand.

_Oh my god. Finn's cock. So beautiful._

He shines the light up to Finn. He's passed out. He turns the light back to his other hand.

_So long._

One stroke.

_So smooth._

He reaches in and pulls out Finn's balls.

_So big. This explains why he can't dance well._

He pulls the rest of Finn's cock out of his boxers.

_Wow._

Before he can stop himself, he slides his mouth onto the head.

_Mmmm._

He tries to swallow more.

_Too big._

He pulls back. He could barely suck half of Finn's cock.

_More._

He starts sucking.

_Oh yes._

Finn moans.

_Just a little longer._

Finn's cock begins to pulse.

_Too soon._

Kurt pulls back in time to see a fountain of cum fly out and cover Finn's shirt. Kurt shines the light up Finn's body. A little cum even hit Finn in the face

_Beautiful._

Kurt stands up and leaves Finn where he is. He guides himself to the bathroom to do a quick moisturizing before bed.

**FINN**

_Okay. I'm awake. I see lights, but I don't want to open my eyes. And why does my back hurt? Why am I not in my bed?_

Finn opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling. He is laying between his and Kurt's bed. Kurt is sleeping silently. Finn sits up and starts freaking out.

_Why is my cock hanging out?_

He stuff his morning wood back into his boxers. As he does this he notices his dried-up, cum-covered shirt.

_What the heck happened last night?_

He gets up and races to the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror.

_Why did I cum last night? I didn't jerk off._

He takes the shirt off and throws it in the hamper. He noticed some cum dried to his chin.

_Crap!_

He scrubs it off as he hears Kurt moving around in the bedroom.

_Kurt. Crap. Did he see anything last night? You know, I can just ask him. Play it cool._

Finn leaves the bathroom.

**KURT**

Kurt smiles remembering last night. He sighs as a shirtless Finn walks into the room. A few months ago, Finn was just a skinny jock, now he has a six pack with beautiful pecs.

_Showtime._

"So, Kurt?" Finn goes to the closet and picks out a shirt. "I was wondering. Last night. Was I on the floor?"

"No. You were in bed. Why would you be on the floor?" Kurt entered the bathroom with a smile. He knew that Finn was watching after him.

Finn sighed with relief. "Oh nothing. I must have rolled off my bed sometime in the night."

Kurt turns back to Finn.

"Well I guess it's good that nothing happened then?" Kurt responded with a smile.

Kurt shuts the bathroom door and imagines Finn's big cock. Kurt looks down as he sees his bulge get bigger in his pajamas.

_I wonder where I can go with all this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Day #1**

**FINN**

On the way to school, Finn was in a state of confusion. After this mornings weird event, he was nervous.

_What if someone saw?_

It didn't help that Kurt had a mischevous grin plastered on his face.

_What if Kurt's lying?_

He glanced over at his step-brother. Kurt's innocence shown with his designer clothes and personality. But that grin on his face made Finn even more nervous.

_Kurt wouldn't lie to me. Plus what does he have to lie about. So he came home and I was sleeping on the floor._

**KURT**

_I still can't believe Finn is that big. Why didn't I ever take my chance with him?_

Kurt noticed that Finn kept glancing at him.

_Does he suspect me? Why would he? He couldn't have known it was me?_

"Finn, honey, keep your eyes on the road."

"I am" Finn retaliated.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?"

Finn slows down as they enter the school parking lot. "I guess I didn't sleep well.

_You slept better than you thought._

"It's okay. People fall off their beds all the time." Kurt placed a hand on Finn's shoulder as they parked.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just paranoid. But there's a first for everything right? Thanks bro." Finn patted Kurt on his back as he stepped out of the car.

**FINN**

_Everything's not alright._

Finn entered the school and sulked down the hallway.

_I think I'd remember pulling my cock out. And it can't pull itself out._

At this moment, Puck caught up to Finn and put and arm around his shoulders.

"So I was with this MILF last night and she did this amazing thing with her mouth and - - " Puck trails off talking.

Finn keeps walking, he didn't even notice Puck.

_Maybe I should ask Kurt again. Or maybe Rachel might have an idea._

Finn stopped in the middle of the hallway.

_No. No Rachel._

He continues walking as Puck catches up and punches Finn in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?'

Finn starts walking again.

"Dude, your totally spacing out on me." Puck stepped in front of Finn, blocking the way.

"It's nothing. I've just had a weird morning."

Puck sighed. "Come on."

Puck pulls Finn into a empty classroom.

"Tell me dude. I'm your bro. Maybe I can help you?"

"I doubt it." Finn sighed.

"Come on. I've told you about everything. Even that one foursome."

"Have you figured out if that girl was actually a girl?"

"Nope," Puck shakes his head. "Her phone was disconnected."

"Oh."

They stand there in silence.

"Stop sulking. Just tell me. It can't be that bad." Puck pleaded with his best friend.

"I woke up this morning and I was on the floor."

"So."

"And my cock was out and I was covered with cum."

"So. That happens to me all the time. Usually there's a few girls."

"That's just it. There were no girls. I didn't even jack off last night." Finn was stressing out.

_Wait a second._

"Is there such a thing as sleep-jacking? Kinda like sleep-walking." Puck shook his head at Finn's idiocy.

"No. Maybe Kurt did something." Puck suggested.

"No. Kurt said he came home and I was still in bed. It happened after he fell asleep."

"Hmm. Well I'm gonna go talk to him. Find out more."

"Alright, just don't be harsh to him."

"Of course not. I got you back." Puck left with Finn following him.

**PUCK**

_So Hummel did. He finally did. I knew he had a thing for Finn. Finn's just to blind to see it._

The bell rang for lunchtime.

_Perfect. I know where Hummel will be._

**KURT**

Kurt followed Mercedes and Tina as they got their food and sat at their usual table. Only Sam and Mike were there so far.

"What's up Mercedes, Tina, Kurt?" Sam asked with a big smile.

Mercedes responded with excitement. "Well Finn and Rachel had another fight. It looks like quits for good."

"Only for them to get back together once Rachel sings an emotional song. Come on Mercedes, we all know how it will end." Kurt had the others nodding in agreement.

"Wanna make a bet?" Sam asked.

"Fine. If they're not back together by the time glee club is over, then . . ." Kurt tried thinking of a challenge.

"Yo Hummel." A voice shouted.

"To be determined." Kurt whispered to Sam before spinning around. "Hel-" He stopped because the voice was Puck.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Mercedes asked defending her boy.

"Just a friendly talk. To catch up."

"No thanks Puck. I'm enjoying lunch with my _friends_." Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Now shoo." Mercedes waved her hand away.

"I'm just here to chat with a fellow glee-clubber. No harm in that." Kurt watched as Mercedes's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Fine Puck. Talk."

"In private."

"He'll tell me later anyways. So just talk." Mercedes stood up between Kurt and Puck. "Talk." She jutted her chin out in anger.

Puck looked over her and into Kurt's eyes. "It's important. It's about Finn."

Kurt placed a hand on Mercedes's shoulder as he stood up. "It's fine." Kurt grabbed his bag. "Lead the way."

Kurt could feel Mercedes burning holes into his back as he followed Puck out the cafeteria, but he wasn't thinking of her.

_What's wrong with Finn?_

**PUCK**

_Mercedes is lucky I can't hit girls. No one stands up to Puck, NO ONE._

Puck pushed the boys restroom door open and motioned for Kurt to proceed.

"Please tell me there isn't a bunch of slushies in there." Kurt sighed. "Let's get it over with."

"No. Just you and me. I wanna talk, in private." Kurt believed him and entered the restroom.

After Puck checked all of the stalls, he propped himself up on a sink and motioned for Kurt to follow suit. He did.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Finns sick." Puck was very straightforward. Perhaps to straightforward. Kurt's face stayed the same.

"He'll get over Rachel."

"No. This happened before the breakup." Puck looked serious. Kurt's face did drop.

"What's going on?"

"He doesn't want me to tell you."

Kurt takes a step towards Puck. "Please."

_I got him. Hook, line, and sinker._

"Well." Kurt was getting worried.

"Did you make him cum last night?"

Kurt's face slipped into guilt for a split second before regaining his composure, but it was too late.

_So gullible._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do." Puck pushed away from the sink. He was only a foot away from Kurt.

"All I know is that he woke up on the floor this morning. I don't know anything about him . . .cumming. I'm sure it'll wash out of his clothes."

Puck's eyes narrowed. "You do know something."

Kurt stood on his tippy-toes until his eyes were level with Puck. He whispered slowly, "Prove it." He raised his eyebrow before turning and leaving the restroom.

Puck glared after him.

_How do I prove it? If I don't, Finn's gonna be paranoid._

**SAM**

It was time for Glee. He was on his way when he spotted Kurt walking down the hall towards him.

"Hey Kurt." This got his attention. "Still wanna place a bet?"

"Yeah. I already know the outcome." Kurt stated with confidence.

"Fine, what are the stakes?"

"If I lose, I do your English homework for a week." Kurt was sure he wouldn't lose.

"And if I lose, I will -"

"Kiss me." Kurt knew he would finally get his first kiss.

"No deal. I'm not into guys." Sam defended himself.

"Well if your confident, you have nothing to lose. The kiss is only 30 seconds, no tongue and we both agree not to speak of it."

"What about Mercedes?"

"I won't tell."

_I don't want to kiss him. But a week's worth of homework is a hard bargain._

"Make it two weeks of English and one week of math." Sam felt good about this.

Kurt thought about it before smiling and stretching his hand out. "Deal."

They shook on it.

**KURT**

_I was right._

Rachel stood in front of the choir singing "Who You are" by Jessie J. Finn was captivated by her. Kurt turned around to Sam and smiled. Sam gulped. Kurt turned back forward and caught Puck watching him. He snapped his head forward as Rachel finished her song. Finn gets up and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

_Get a room._

Santana voices is thought. "Get a room Sandbags and Pinocchio."

"Are you guys seriously back together?" Mercedes demanded to know.

"Yeah. I think we are.." Finn smiled.

**SAM**

The choir room emptied fast leaving only Kurt and Sam. Sam stepped down and stood in front of Kurt.

_Don't wuss out._

Sam put on a brave face. "When?"

Kurt looked shocked. "You're serious. I figured you'd just run away."

Sam sighed. "A deal's a deal."

"Fine. Now."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it seems that Puck is waiting on you."

Kurt turned to see Puck staring at him from the doorway.

_What's going on between them?_

"Fine. My house. At eight." Kurt started walking away.

"See you there." Even though Sam couldn't see Kurt, he knew that there was a smile on his face.

**PUCK**

Kurt walked past Puck, but he was not easily deterred. He followed Kurt the entire way to Finn's car whipsering, "Tell me." Finn still wasn't there so he took a seat in the passenger seat while Puck got in the driver's.

"What do you want Puck?" Kurt demanded.

"I want you to tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything."

"And I don't believe you." Puck snapped back.

Kurt watched as Puck became very serious.

"Please Kurt. I never ask you anything and I know I'm not the nicest guy, but this is for your brother. He's freaking out. I don't like seeing him sad. Please. I'll do anything, just tell me." Puck begged. Kurt's eyes began to water.

"Anything?"

Puck seemed to understand. He closed his eyes and leaned towards Kurt, but Kurt started laughing.

"Gosh Puck. What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted a kiss for the information."

Kurt just laughed. "No. No no no. I would never want to kiss you."

Puck looked hurt, but Kurt continued.

"I may be gay, but I already have my kiss coming and it ain't from you."

Puck looked like a fool. "Fine dude. But I will find out." Puck jumped out the car as Finn and Rachel arrived.

**KURT**

Finn and Rachel got in the car.

"What did Puck want?" Finn wondered.

"He was waiting on you, but then he got a text from some girl."

"Figures."

Finn started the car.

_It gets easier to lie to you everyday Finn._


	3. Chapter 3

**Night #2**

**FINN**

Finn looked over at his clock.

_Seven._

He looks up at the ceiling.

_I wonder if I should ask Kurt again. Or call Puck to see what's going on? Maybe he'll have an idea._

Finn grabs his jacket before heading up the stairs. Kurt was upstairs.

"Where's Burt and Mom?"

"An old friend came to town and they're visiting for the night."

"Cool." Finn stood awkward in the kitchen. He gulped as Kurt turned away from the dishes and faced him.

"Anything else?"

"Umm no. I'm just gonna go hang with Puck for a bit. You know, video games and stuff." Finn felt proud that he made up a good excuse.

_Well it's not an excuse if Puck doesn't know anything. Then we will play video games._

"Okay. Well I'm gonna have Mercedes over to do make overs. You might not want to be home til around ten. Otherwise I can't stop her from doing it to you to."

Finn agreed to this in a heartbeat. "Definitely. After the whole Gaga thing, I really don't want to wear any makeup. Okay dude. See you." Finn hesitated before turning and leaving.

**KURT**

Kurt jumps in joy when Finn shut the door. He rushed down stairs to get ready for Sam.

_One hour. One kiss._

Kurt sat in his bedroom, in front of his vanity.

_Showtime._

Over the next half hour, Kurt only got his hair re-done and moisturizing done before he heard a knock on the door.

_Shoot. He's to early._

He finished up briefly, deemed himself beautiful, then headed upstairs to answer the door. Sam stood on the other side, hands in pocket and a nervous look.

"Sam, I'm glad that you showed up. Shocked really."

"I made a bet. Just manning up to it." Sam started rocking back and forth, very nervous.

"And you're early?"

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to get this over with."

"Sam. Look at me." Kurt sighed softly as Sam looked at him. "It's not going to be that bad. Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks." Sam nervously crossed the threshold. "Nice place."

"It is rather small, but good for a family. Comfortable." Kurt agreed.

Sam looked so uncomfortable standing in the living room.

"So where's Finn?"

"Puck's. Everyone else is gone." Kurt replied with a slight sadness.

_Please don't be sad Sam._

He hated seeing Sam so freaked out.

"Come with me to my room."

"Can't we just do it here. Get it over with."

"Well if Finn comes home early, I'd want to hear the door. No one will know about this." Kurt honestly wanted Sam to feel safe. He knew the boy wasn't gay and how hard this would be for him. "Come on."

Sam silently followed Kurt to his bedroom where Kurt motioned for Sam to go first. Kurt descended the stairs behind him.

Sam silently moved to the bed before turning to face Kurt. "I'm ready."

Kurt crossed the room and stopped in front of Sam. 'You sure?"

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes."

_I wish I could see your eyes at this moment._

Kurt stepped closer and he could feel Sam's warm breath on his face.

_But this moment isn't going to happen._

Kurt stepped away and waited for Sam to open his eyes. He immediately noticed Kurt standing away.

"Come on."

"No Sam."

"A bet's a bet."

"No Sam."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know that you'd keep your word. You're a great friend and I know that now. Plus, I wouldn't kiss someone for the sake of a bet that would make them uncomfortable. I just wanted to know how much of a friend you are." Kurt waited for Sam to respond.

Slowly Sam walked past Sam and reached the stairs. Kurt knew the night was done. He went and sat on his bed, but Sam was still standing at the stairs.

"You know Kurt. That was a great speech. I never knew how much of a friend you were. Thank you." Then Sam turned and crossed the room and knelt down in front of Kurt. "But a bet's bet." Then Sam pulled Kurt into a kiss.

Sam's warm mouth enveloped Kurt's small mouth. Kurt closed his eyes. He smiled into the kiss. He opened his eyes at the same time as Sam and Sam had the friendliest eyes.

_So blue. So clear. So innocent._

**SAM**

Sam can't believe he initiated the kiss. But he had to. He wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't. But it wasn't that bad. Kurt's lips were bigger than Quinn's. They felt good. When Kurt smiled, Sam smiled as well.

_Am I a good friend?_

Sam went for it and deepened the kiss for Kurt's sake.

_Or is it my own. His warm lips. His sweet breath._

The thirty second mark passed and they were still kissing. Sam opened his eyes again and saw the emotion on Kurt's face.

_I've made him so happy._

At about a minute, Kurt pulled away. He let his head rest against Sam's. They both were catching their breath. Sam looked down, refusing to look at Kurt.

_He's going to be mad at me. He didn't want this. Why did I have to kiss him?_

"I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want this." Sam sheds a tear.

_I've ruined our friendship._

Sam gets up to leave, but Kurt pulls him into a hug.

_I'm so stupid._

Kurt pulled back from the hug.

"Please don't be angry."

Sam turns to leave.

"Sam."

Sam stops. He slowly faces Kurt. Kurt has a peaceful look.

_Why isn't he mad?_

Kurt motioned for Sam to sit down. He did.

_So quiet._

"Please. Please Kurt. Say something."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wouldn't have been a good friend if I didn't. Please. Don't let this ruin our friendship."

Kurt finally looked at Sam. "You could never ruin that. I didn't kiss you because I know it would make you uncomfortable. I didn't want you to make that choice." Kurt actually had a tear slide away from him. Then he laughed.

Sam didn't understand. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I shouldn't be crying after my first kiss."

This made Sam smile. "I was your first kiss."

"Yeah." Kurt laughed as another tear slid down his face.

Sam chuckled. He put his arm around Kurt and Kurt layed his head on Sam's shoulder. They both started laughing.

**FINN**

Puck had learned nothing. So they went to play video games. But it was still stuck in his mind.

_You're lying Puck. I can see it in your face. Is it really that bad._

Finn dropped his controller. "Just tell me. Please."

Puck sighed and dropped his too. "Fine. Otherwise you'll keep nagging me. When I brought up the subject, Kurt reacted real quick before he pulled himself together."

"So do you think that he, you know, touched me."

"Probably, but good luck getting him to admit at."

At that moment Finn's phone rang.

_Rachel._

Finn answered as Puck crinkled his nose.

"Hey Rachel. I'm playing video games. What do you need?"

"This is Mercedes. Rachel is occupied at the moment. Her, Tina and I are doing makeovers. We just want to know if you like her hair straight or curly?"

_What an odd question?_

"Well straight I guess. Is Kurt having fun?"

"Kurt. He said he had something else to do tonight."

Rachel yells in the background.

"Sorry. Waxing time." Mercedes hung up.

Puck was already back to playing the game. "What was that about?"

"Mercedes is giving Rachel a makeover. But you wanna know something weird."

"My feet smell like pickles."

Finn raised an eyebrow at this. "That too. But earlier Kurt said he and Mercedes were gonna be together tonight, but Mercedes just said that Kurt wasn't there."

"Ooh. Kurt's caught in a lie. What's he doing?"

"I have no idea. Mercedes said he had other plans tonight."

"You know what bro. I think it's spy time. Operation Commando."

"What does that mean?"

"We're going to spy on Kurt?"

"And commando."

"I'm always going commando. Now it's a full operation.

_Eww._

**SAM**

"You're a great kisser you know." Sam whispered to Kurt.

They were still sitting by each other, Sam's arm over Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt laying his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks. It was my first time." This made them both smile. "And you're not half-bad yourself."

"Aww shucks." Sam pretends to be embarassed. Kurt smiles. "So what do we do now?"

"Well. You go back to Quinn and we're best friends now." Sam agrees.

They slowly walk up stairs and out to Sam's car together. Kurt leans against the driver door to talk to Sam.

"I know you're not gay Sam -"

_Am I?_

"- but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. And don't worry. It won't be awkward between us."

"Thanks Kurt. And the same to you. Good night."

"Night." And before Kurt can back away, Sam pulls him in for a quick kiss. They both smile.

"What was that for?"

"Now you can tell people that you've already kissed a few times. You don't have to worry about your first kiss anymore." Sam smiles.

"Night." Kurt backs away as Sam pulls out the driveway a drives away.

Sam's heart is pounding.

_Did I do the right thing? Why did I kiss him? I don't want to lead him on. I wonder if he'll tell._

**KURT**

As Sam turned the corner at the end of the street, Finn's car came from the other direction and parked by Kurt. Both Puck and Finn get out.

"Why are you standing in the driveway Kurt?" Finn demands.

"Oh. Just saying goodbye to Mercedes."

_And the lying continues._

"You're caught liar." Puck roared with joy. "Lies."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt pushed past them to get in the house, but Puck wouldn't have it. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back and held him against the vehicle. Finn rounded the vehicle and glared at Kurt.

"We talked to Mercedes earlier. You didn't hang with her tonight."

_Dang you Mercedes._

"Who was that that just left here?" Puck demanded.

"No one. Just a friend. I'm aloud to have friends aren't I?"

"Then tell us who it is." Puck demanded again.

Kurt glared at.

"Let go of me or I'll tell Finn about earlier." Kurt whispers to Puck.

Puck immediately lets go.

"So. Are you going to tell us?" Finn wanted to know.

"He doesn't know anything." Puck backed up.

"But you said-" Finn started, but Puck cut him off.

"I know what I said." Puck just stared at Kurt.

Kurt glares at the two boys before returning to the house.

_That was too close._

**PUCK**

"What are we going to do?" Finn turned to Puck.

"He's smart Finn, but we're gonna be smarter. We're going to start watching him. He's being suspicious and he's lying a lot. We'll follow him at school and home. If we need help, I'm sure Sam will help out." Puck's plan actually sounded smart.

"Operation Commando is still a go." Finn said high-fiving Puck.

_We need to be careful though. No one can find out._

**KURT**

Kurt lay in bed. He could hear Finn and Puck upstairs.

_I need to be careful._

Finn slowly walked down the stairs. Kurt pretended to be asleep. Finn went to Kurt's bed and leaned down by his head.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but I will find out." He whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt tried his hardest not to react. Finn didn't notice anything as he went into the bathroom. Kurt let out a shaky breath.

_What have I done._


	4. Chapter 4

**Day #2**

**KURT**

Kurt was scared when he woke up. He remembered what Finn said. All morning while they were getting ready, Finn would just watch Kurt. Just watching.

_I hope he's not gonna be so up tight all day._

Even when they got in the car. Finn glanced at him more than the day before.

School wasn't even better. Puck followed him to class when Finn took off.

"What do you want Noah? You can't follow me around all day."

"I'm not. Just skipping class, walking around school. Normal stuff."

"You lie through your teeth Noah." Kurt reaches his locker. "Now I'd leave before Mercedes gets here. She's not a fan of you."

"Fine." Puck walks away to a group of Cheerios.

Kurt could still see Puck watching him as Mercedes approached.

"So what were your big plans last night? You missed us waxing Rachel. Man that girl hit a new octave." Mercedes boasted.

"Seriously. You guys should video'd it."

"I know right. So anyways, what'd you do last night?" Mercedes is persistent as always.

"Nothing. I just wasn't feeling that well. Stayed in. Listened to Barbara and watching Singing in the Rain. A usual night."

_A simple lie._

"So Mercedes, I'm in a good mood. I'm gonna help you." Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh. And how so?"

Mercedes and Kurt looped arms and started down the hallway.

"I'm going to get you a boyfriend. Everyone deserves some love. Why not you?"

"Because, no guys here like me."

"Well do you like any guys here?" Kurt asked.

"Well there is one, but he's already dating someone." Mercedes confessed.

"Ooh, tell me, tell me."

Mercedes hesitated, then, "Sam Evans."

_No. He's mine._

He stops and forces Mercedes to face him.

_No he's not._

"Your kidding me. When did you start liking him?" Kurt was ever so intrigued.

"I don't know. He's just so handsome and nice. He's on the football team, he can sing, and, I don't know. He's perfect." Mercedes confessed.

"That's great. We're gonna go talk to him. Right now." Kurt started dragging Mercedes down the hallway. He even saw Puck starting to move.

"Kurt no. Stop. I don't wanna do this." Mercedes tried slowing down, but Kurt is strong.

**SAM**

Sam finished getting a book out of his locker as he saw Kurt round the corner. He smiled big. Then the smile disappeared at Mercedes followed suit. And then Puck.

"What's going on Kurt, Mercedes?" Sam was curious.

"Well Kurt -"Mercedes is cut off.

"I know that Mercedes is single and lonely, and your not single or lonely, but your a good guy. I was wondering if you wanna hang out with her?"

"Us, he means us." Mercedes squeezes Kurt's arm before he can say anything else.

Sam's eyes narrow.

_What are you playing at Kurt?_

"Sure, I guess." Sam is cautious.

"Great. Follow me and Mercedes after school. We're gonna hang at her place."

"Cool." Sam responded nervously.

"Actually, we're gonna be at Kurt's place. His family won't be home. We'll have the place to ourselves." And with that Mercedes dragged Kurt down the hallway.

**KURT**

"Mercedes. What are you doing? First off, I wasn't part of this package deal. And second, why my place." Kurt whines.

Mercedes stops and glares at Kurt.

"First off, this was your deal, I just changed a few of the terms. He's dating someone. And second, I can't bring him home. My mom would freak."

Kurt was fuming.

_This is so unfair. Especially after last night._

"Fine. But he sits by you. The entire night. He'll be your boyfriend yet. You have my word." Kurt threatens.

"Make-over?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"Make-over." Kurt agreed with a devilish smile.

**SAM**

As soon as Kurt walked away, Puck rushed up to Sam when he closed his locker.

"Hey dude."

"Hey Trouty Mouth, what was that about?" Puck demanded to know.

"It's shutting a locker. I gotta get to class." But Puck held him back.

"What were you talking to Hummel about?"

_Why do you want to know?_

"I was just gonna hang out with him and Mercedes after school?" Sam responded slowly.

_So what?_

"I need you to do something for me. I can't tell you everything, but I need you to watch Kurt and report back to me?"

_Why?_

"What should I be watching for?" Sam was curious now.

"Anything about Finn. Something happened a while back. We just need you to watch and report. When are you hanging with them?" Puck asks, or demands, of the blonde.

"After school."

"Report at my house by nine." Puck stated as he turned and walked away.

"Umm." Sam just turned and headed towards class when his phone vibrated. He check his text message.

**Glee Club Canceled. Sue trashed the Place. . . Again**

Sam smiled as he read that text.

_I can get to Kurt's faster. Why do I wanna go there?_

Not a moment later, Kurt texted him.

**We still on for after school?**

Sam smiled then texted back,

**Yes.**

**KURT**

Kurt smiled as he read Sam's text. He looked up and saw that the teacher was sleeping. They were supposed to be studying for a test, but seriously, who does that.

Kurt leaned over and told Mercedes and she had a grin.

"But remember. He has a girlfriend. We're just a bunch of friends hanging out."

_Maybe some kissing._

"We're gonna watch a movie, -"

_Soft lips._

"Order a pizza, -"

_Beautiful eyes._

"And maybe Sam can strip and give us lap dances."

This knocked Kurt out of his daze. "I'm sorry what?"

"Who were you thinking of now?"

"What? No one." Kurt defended himself.

_Sam._

"I know you are."

_Why would I think of Sam. he's straight._

"You always get that look when there's a guy involved." Mercedes accused.

_And totally hot._

"Kurt!" Mercedes shakes Kurt until he looks at her.

"Your doing it again."

"Sorry-"

_No I'm not._

"-I'm just so bored. It's been a long day, then we gotta do your makeover and I gotta stay up and babysit you two." Kurt goes on and on, but Mercedes covers his mouth.

"Be quiet. Sleep now. Then later on, it's gonna get crazy up at your house."

Kurt smiled as he lays his head down on his arms.

_Here I come Sam._

Kurt woke up at the bell and spent the rest of the day smiling at his dream. His day ended when Sam texted him.

**Can't meet until about seven. Mom needs me home. See you then.**

Kurt told Mercedes of this and she sighed with relief.

"That just gives us more time to to make you B-E-A-Utiful. Which means we're gonna have some fun." Kurt said with a devilish grin.

"What?" Mercedes said, her voice full of suspicion, as she eyes Kurt.

"Well an Asian birdy named Tina told me about a certain waxing of Rachel. Well, you're getting the same procedure." Kurt said with his grin widening as Mercedes took several deep breaths.

**SAM**

Sam hated lying to Kurt, but Puck wanted both of them to talk to Finn so he knew what was going down.

As soon as they all met at Puck's truck, Finn explained what was going on.

"Now. What are you doing Sam?" Finn asked.

"I'm going to watch Kurt and see what I can learn." Sam explained.

"Good."

"But I'm not gonna be able to meet you guys at nine. I'll be there before midnight. Will you still be awake." Sam asked.

"Burt and mom are visiting family and you'll be with Kurt. Puck and I will just have a Halo marathon until you return." Finn explained.

"Alright, well I gotta go. Get some homework done before the operation begins." Sam started walking away.

**PUCK**

"Operation Commando will continue without him." Puck said with a sneer.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I are best buds. Sam's not there yet. We need to go to Plan B. We're going to spy on the spy who's spying for spys." Puck stated thinking that he sounds smart.

"Dude. That makes no sense."

"It did in my head."

_Yep. Sure did._


	5. Chapter 5

**NIGHT #3**

**KURT**

Kurt glared at Mercedes as she tried changing her make-up.

"You will not, you look perfect." Kurt said as he put the finishing touches on her lips. "There. Now check your self out."

The last few hours passed like a breeze. Kurt was happy that Sam was coming over later because it gave him extra time on his girl. The waxing was the best part. He'd never heard Mercedes do a scream like that.

"So are you nervous?" Kurt asked as they both stared at each other in the mirror.

"What do you think white boy? It was only today that I admitted to my best friend that I like another best friends boyfriend. Now my best friend is trying to hook me up with said boyfriend. I'm a nervous wreck. I still don't see why I agreed to this." Mercedes became flustered.

"You agreed to this because you're beautiful and deserve a great guy. Sam could be it." Kurt explained.

_But if Sam's with Mercedes, that means I can't have Sam._

"Now come on. Sam could be here any minute and I wanna make sure the pizza is still warm." Kurt led Mercedes up the steps. They stopped when they heard the loud pattern of rain against the roof.

"I didn't realize it was raining that hard. I guess that's what I get for living in the basement.

"Maybe we should cancel. We wouldn't want Sam to be out in this storm." Mercedes said as she opened the pizza box to steaming pepperoni pizza. "We could just have a movie night, you and me."

"Mercedes Jones. You _will_ get your act together and be confident. Stop freaking out about everything." Kurt pulled her into a hug. "You get to be beautiful for a hot guy tonight. Enjoy it."

He pulled away and was glad to see a smile on her face.

"Yeah. You're right."

"And you know what else, Sam is bringing us a surprise." Kurt said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's raining cats and dogs. We might get to see some muscle action."

Mercedes giggled.

_Or just a kiss?_

**FINN**

It was dark by the time they parked across from Finn's house. Puck pulled over under a line of trees so they wouldn't be spotted Puck pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the house.

"What do you see?" Finn demanded to know.

"Nothing. Your brother has the curtains closed."

"Should I call him and tell him to open them?" Finn wondered aloud.

"No idiot. He'll know we're spying then. Once Sam gets here we'll go up for a closer look." Puck planned.

_I wonder if they have pizza. Would they give me a slice?_

Finn's stomach growls.

_Yep. I need pizza._

"New idea. Why don't I just go in and pretend I'm going to bed, but eavesdrop for us?" Finn suggested.

"That would be smart, except Kurt would be more paranoid. And Sam's here anyways." Puck explained as Sam's car pulled into the driveway.

They watched as Sam got out of the truck and nervously walked to the front door and knocked.

"Why do you think he's nervous?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out."

**SAM**

Sam was nervous on his way to Kurt's. He kept glancing in the mirror to make sure he looked good.

_Yep. Still hot as ever._

He didn't know why he was excited, so he listed them off.

_One, Kurt invited me to hang out. Two, I get to play spy._

But he felt bad. Kurt was his friend. Why would he spy?

He pulled into Kurt's driveway and nervously walked to the front door and knocked. He smiled when Kurt answered, but saw Mercedes and made it a friendly smile.

"Hey Kurt."

"Welcome Sam. Come in, please." Kurt stepped back and allowed Sam to cross the threshold.

"Hey Mercedes." Sam said as Mercedes poured Sam a drink.

"Sweet Tea, no ice. Your favorite." Mercedes said handing him the cup.

"Thanks Mercedes." Sam took the cup.

_How does she know that? Maybe Kurt told her. How does he know?_

Sam glanced at Kurt and he was trying not to smile.

"Well why don't you two go to the living room and I will get you some pizza?" Kurt suggested.

And before Sam could say anything, Kurt gave him and Mercedes a little push in that direction. Sam guided Mercedes to the couch and motioned for her to sit down first, which she did with a smile, and then he sat down.

"So Mercedes, what brought all of this on? Not that I'm not enjoying it, just wondering why?" Sam said as he set his cup down on the coffee table.

"I was just talking to Kurt about friends of our friends and your name came up. We've been together in Glee club for a while and never really hung out." Mercedes explained.

_Sounds legit._

"I'm sorry about that. It seems like we should all be better friends." Sam looked to the kitchen and saw Kurt putting pizza on plates.

"I'm going to go help Kurt?" Mercedes said as she stood up.

Sam stood up to. "Allow me?" Mercedes sat down and smiled as Sam went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked Kurt in a whisper.

"Nothing. Just friends hanging out."

"No. It seems like your trying to hook me up with Mercedes. Is that why she is dressed up?" Sam asked.

Kurt pursed his lips before replying.

"Why would we do that? You have a girlfriend. Plus, why would she be interested in a skinny white boy like you. Excuse me." Kurt pushed past Sam with two plates of pizza. Sam picked up the third and followed.

_I'm not skinny. I'm fit. And Kurt has a nice butt. Wait. You have a girlfriend. Haha. Kurt just mentioned that. He knows everything._

Sam quickly raced past Kurt so he could set the one plate in front of Mercedes.

"Here you go Mercedes. I wanted to give that to you personally." Sam said with a dazzling smile.

Sam sat next to Mercedes leaving Kurt to sit by the arm of the couch. Sam took a plate from Kurt and patted the empty spot next to him. Kurt finally sat down as Mercedes started the movie.

The movie was some low-budget horror movie. Mercedes kept jumping and hiding her face in Sam's arm. Kurt kept watching Sam. Sam could see Kurt out of the corner of his eyes.

_You wanna show Kurt, I'll give you a show._

Sam slowly blows against Kurt's cheek. Kurt closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. Sam glances down at Mercedes and she is still immersed in the movie. Sam glances down at her and mouths 'scare her' to Kurt. Kurt nods ands slowly climbs backwards over the couch. Sam's eyes follow Kurt as he stands behind Mercedes and leans down near her ear.

"Gonna get you." Kurt whispers in a Gollum voice.

Mercedes jumps and screams. She jumps away from Sam and then glares at them for laughing.

"Kurt Hummel! I'm gonna kill you." She races to the couch and pulls him over.

His head lands in Sam's lap.

_Wow._

Mercedes tickles Kurt and he laughs. His head rolls back and forth in Sam's lap.

_Oh God. I wonder if Kurt can feel this._

Evidently not. Kurt continued laughing until Mercedes pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you. That was torture." Kurt stated, out of breath.

"It's no problem, but you ruined my make up. Be back soon boys." Mercedes said as she left a room, leaving a lingering finger on Sam's shoulder.

As soon as Mercedes is gone, Sam snaps his head to Kurt.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"You told me to scare her?" Kurt defended.

"Why were you rolling your head all over my lap? Not cool dude."

"Mercedes pushed me there. I'm sorry if I made you . . . umm . . . uncomfortable." Kurt apologized.

Sam sighed and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"It felt good. Ever since our kiss. Everything about you has felt good." Sam was surprised that he told the truth.

_At least it's all in the open._

Kurt sighed and released his hand. "Mercedes is here. We're just friends."

Sam sighed as Mercedes returned from the restroom.

"Well sorry boys, but my dad is here early. We have to be up early tomorrow, so I gotta bail. I'm sorry." Mercedes looked upset.

Sam got up and gave her a hug which she responded to greatly. Sam saw a flash of hate on Kurt's face before smiling.

"Love you 'Cedes."

"Have a good night Mercedes." Sam said as he let her go.

A horn sounded outside and Mercedes left.

**KURT**

Kurt sighed as Mercedes left. He was now stuck with Sam.

_So beautiful._

"So do you wanna watch another movie or head home?" Kurt asked.

_Please stay._

"Neither. I just wanna talk. Please." Sam put his puppy-dog eyes on.

Kurt didn't look at him. So Sam reached for Kurt's nipple and twisted. This got his attention.

"Ow. Fine you can stay. Just stay away from my nipples." Kurt rubbed his bruised nipples. They were hard. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I want to know what's going on with us. We can't be just friends."

"Sam. It was just a kiss, it shouldn't mean anything to you."

"But it did. That was the first kiss I've felt passion for. That made me want more. I can break up with Quinn if it'll make you feel better?" Sam suggested.

"NO!. You love Quinn. You're straight."

"Not so much since your kiss. Please. I just want another. Just to see." Sam bargained.

Kurt thought about it.

_Poor Quinn. She'll hate me if she finds out, but if it doesn't work, Sam can go back to her. If it does work, I may have a boyfriend. Finally._

"Fine." Kurt leaned into Sam.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**NIGHT #3: Part 2**

**PUCK**

As soon as Mercedes left with her dad, Puck and Finn were out of Puck's truck and racing across the driveway. They looked up and saw the kitchen window.

"Give me a lift." Puck said to Finn.

Finn squated down so Puck could get on his shoulders. They used the side of the house to help balance them as Puck peered into the window.

"Dude, what are they doing?" Finn asked.

"Talking."

"Maybe he's spilling. Text Sam." Finn told Puck.

Puck whipped out his phone and texted Sam.

**Has he told yet?**

Sam didn't respond.

"Hang on. Something's about to happen." Puck said to Finn as Kurt leaned into Sam and kissed him on the lips.

"Holy Hell." Puck dropped from Finn and raced to the front door. "They're kissing." He yelled at Finn who charged after him.

**SAM**

_What a great kisser._

Sam barely opened his eyes to see Kurt with his closed eyes. He then looked past Kurt as the front door burst open. Puck and Finn rushed in. Kurt and Sam separated.

"Don't you knock!" Kurt yelled at Finn.

"Dude. He's straight. Why are you kissing him?" Finn demanded to know.

"Yeah. You wouldn't even kiss me." Puck said before covering his mouth.

_What?_

Everything got quiet. Everyone stared at Puck.

"Dude. Why'd you try to kiss my brother?" Finn asked slowly.

"I didn't. I was trying to get him to tell me. About the other night." Puck said with his eyes to the floor.

"Dude that's gross." Finn took a step away as Kurt got off the couch.

"Are you seriously still on about that?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Well. Yeah. Why do you think Sam's here?" Finn asked.

_Oh crap._

Kurt turned on Sam. Sam got off the couch and stood in front of Kurt.

"You came here to spy on me? I thought we were friends."

"We are." Same defended.

"You used me."

Kurt looked so angry.

"Go! Get out!" Kurt yelled at Sam.

Sam walked slowly around the crying Kurt, but was stopped by Finn.

"Kurt. Just tell us what's going on?" Finn asked quietly.

"You wanna know what's going on?" Kurt turned around and he looked beyond mad. "Puck tried kissing me, but I rejected him. I let Sam kiss me, my mistake. And you know why they both did this. Because you are obsessed with the fact that you had a wet dream and would rather blame it on your faggy brother."

_I am so sorry._

Finn slowly stepped forward and hugged his brother. Kurt started breaking down, crying. He fell into Finn and he slowly guided him back to the couch. Sam took a step forward, but Puck stopped him. He motioned for Sam to go outside. Sam nodded before he and Puck went outside.

**KURT**

_How could he do this to me? I thought he liked me, I thought he was my friend. What did he think a kiss would do?_

Kurt cried into Finn's chest with his brothers arms around him.

"Shh. It'll be okay." Finn reassured him.

"How? Are you manipulating all of my friends?"

"Sam's not manipulated. He didn't text us back or tell us anything. He's been a better friend to you than I've been a brother. I'm sorry. i'll let everything go. Clean slate." Finn bargained.

Kurt pulled away from his brother.

"I only touched you a little bit. I was lost in the dark and I couldn't see anything." Kurt half-apologized.

Finn gave a little smirk, "That does make sense."

They gave each other another hug before standing up.

"So, is Sam gay?" Finn said ruining the moment.

"No Finn. I kissed him, but if you tell anyone, I'll tell everyone about your little problem." Kurt threatened.

"What problem?"

"Premature ejaculation, and why you dance weird."

"Santana's been telling everybody that anyways." Finn snapped.

"But people well believe me." Kurt said with confidence.

Finn stepped away.

"Fine. I'll go get Sam" Finn agrees.

He slowly walks to the door. Kurt of something.

"Finn?" Finn stops at the door.

"Yeah."

"You could always become gay. You'll be appreciated so much." Kurt said with a smile as Finn yanked the door open to escape.

_If only, if only._

**FINN**

Finn darted out the door and ran into Puck and Sam.

"Operation Commando is over." Finn stated.

"What? That's bogus." Puck yelled.

"Sorry. It's over."

"How's Kurt?" Sam asked.

"Feeling better." Finn said loudly.

_I hope they don't think something's wrong._

"Yeah. So are you guys ready to leave?" Finn suggested.

"Actually. I think I need to apologize to Kurt. I don't need to be shanked by Mercedes tomorrow." Puck said as he stepped into the house.

Finn leaned towards Sam.

"Why would Puck try and kiss Kurt? Do you think he's gay?"

Sam grinned slightly. "Maybe."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Night #3: Part 3**

**PUCK**

Puck slowly sits down next to Kurt.

_Stop staring, why are you staring at me?_

Kurt watches Puck, waiting for him to speak.

"What Puck? I'm waiting." Kurt started tapping his fingers against his other arm.

"Why him?" Puck asked suddenly.

Kurt kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the right words.

"What-" Kurt stopped talking. Still trying to form the right words. "Why does that matter, you're straight?"

"So is Sam. And no one can resist Puckasaurus. What makes you any different?" Puck demanded to know.

"I'm not attracted to you. The most you show on my radar is average. I've never seen you as desirable. Even Finn is more desirable than you and he's completely hopeless." Puck started to say something, but Kurt continued. "Sam is amazing. And he's my friend. He cares for me. However, he is also straight. It was a kiss between friends."

Kurt took a deep breath as he finished.

_How? I'm a friend. I mean a few slushie facials, and dumpster tosses, but I'm nice. I need to be nicer. Puckasaurus can't be resisted by any._

"Just go Puck. I know you're straight, so this ain't gonna happ-" Kurt is cut off because Puck leans forward and kisses Kurt. Kurt tries to pull away, but Puck runs a hand through Kurt's hair and keeps him positioned.

Puck finally needs to breath and pulls away. Kurt lets out a deep breath.

_He totally liked it._

Kurt smiled.

_I totally rock._

"Sam is better." Kurt said letting the words sink in.

"What? No way Trouty Mouth is better than Puckasa-" Kurt cut him off.

"Goodbye Puck." Kurt got up and dragged Puck to the door as he tried to figure out how Sam was a better kisser.

Kurt opened the door and pushed Puck outside.

**SAM**

Sam walked up to Kurt.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Kurt responded.

"No." Finn interfered.

Kurt turned on Finn.

"Go Finn. Go back to Puck's and stay the night like you told Dad and Carol. Otherwise I'll tell them about this whole thing and you'll get grounded. Now go play video games and I will send Sam home after we talk." Kurt finished and Finn didn't know what to say. "Go. Now!." Kurt stated this with so much authority that Finn turned and walked away with a confused Puck stumbling behind him.

Kurt turned to Sam and his face softened.

"I'm sorry. If that makes you feel better." Sam said only looking at Kurt's shoulder.

He dared a brief look up and saw Kurt's eyes. They were calm. No longer angry.

"Would you like to come back inside? Please." Kurt said lowering his eyes from Sam's face.

Sam nodded. Kurt quietly stepped aside and allowed Sam to enter the house.

Kurt followed Sam to the living room.

_What's going on?_

Sam sat down and Kurt sat a few feet away from him.

_Say something. Anything._

Sam let out a shaky breath.

_Please._

Kurt starts to say something, but stops.

_Fine. I'll start._

"I liked seeing you assertive."

_Idiot. That's so stupid._

Kurt cracked a small smile.

"I mean that it's nice seeing you in charge." Sam said, still embarrassed.

Kurt reached over and set his hand on top of Sam's.

"I understand. And I wanted to apologize. I should have gave you a chance to explain." Kurt apologized.

"No. I should have never agreed to it in the first place. I never thought about it, not once I saw you tonight." Sam raised a nervous eyebrow. Waiting.

"Do you want to kiss me again?" Kurt asked.

_Yes. Why though? I love Quinn. Don't I?_

Sam nodded.

"I'll give you one week then. I'm giving you enough time to deal with Quinn, and with yourself. I want you to be committed to a relationship with me."

_A week? What will Quinn think? It doesn't matter. Wow. I never thought I'd be gay._

"Do I have to come out to everyone?"

Kurt thought about it, then slowly shook his head.

"Deal. I'm not exactly sure what's going on Kurt, but I know I wanna be with you. I'm gonna make it work. For you. For us." Sam lifted up Kurt's hand and softly kissed each knuckle.

Kurt pulled Sam into a hug.

**KURT**

_No more drama. I may actually have a chance at a relationship. With Sam. Football jock, amazing singer, and The Trouty Mouth. Please, if there is a god, let this work._

Sam pulled back from the hug. He ran his hand through his hair.

"So. Do you wanna watch another movie before I have to go?"

Kurt gave a small smile.

"Is that a yes?"

Sam leaned in for another hug. Kurt put out his hand to stop him.

_Your chest is so warm._

"Good night Sam." Kurt leaned up and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

Sam gulped. "Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt watched as Sam slowly walked to the front door with a goofy smile. Sam turned around.

With his best voice, Sam muttered, "I'll be back."

As soon as the front door shut, Kurt burst into giggles.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Day #6: Part 1**

**SAM**

_It's not you its me._

Slap.

_Okay. That one didn't work. Umm. I've been seeing someone else._

Slap.

_Highschool relations never last anyways._

Slap.

Sam had been arguing with himself all weekend since Kurt gave him an ultimatum. He tried to decide on how to break up with Quinn, but each decision ended up with him getting slapped.

_I'm gay._

Slap.

_Yeah. There's no winning with this._

Sam stood in front of his locker, banging his head against it.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to see Quinn approach him.

"Oh hey baby. What's up?" Sam asked putting up a smile.

"I know you're breaking up with me."

"What? No. I would never do that." Sam hoped that his lie was convincing.

It wasn't.

Quinn pulled out brass knuckles and decked Sam in the face and he went down crying. Quinn stared down at him.

"No one leaves me." Quinn said as she slammed down the brass knuckles into Sam's face.

_What the hell?_

Sam woke up in his English class. There was a pile of drool on his desk. The teacher droned on at the front of class.

_It was just a dream. Good. I don't think I could handle loosing my good looks._

Class ended and Sam left. Quinn caught up into the hallway.

"Hey Sam. Are you okay?" Quinn asks softly.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Then why didn't you return any of my calls this weekend?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Because I'm breaking up with you."

_I did it. Finally. No slap._

Quinn slapped him.

_I totally jinxed it._

"Why?"

Sam glanced around nervously. His fellow classmates were watching.

"I don't see us going anywhere."

"Is there someone else?" Quinn had tears streaming down her face.

"No. I wouldn't cheat on you. I have to break up with you first."

Slap.

"Seriously? Stop slapping me."

"How could you do this to me? We were so perfect."

"No. You were never perfect. You never let go of the past and all you complain about is how terrible your life is. My god woman." Sam took a deep breath as he finished.

Quinn stared at him. Just stared.

_Please say something._

Quinn reached up and caressed the red mark on Sam's face.

"I wish you would have talked to me about this. We could have worked this out." Quinn apologized.

She kissed the red mark on Sam's face. "I'm sorry." She turned and pushed her way through the crowd of gawking students.

**KURT**

To Kurt, today could possibly be the best day ever. In order to make up for having to leave early on Friday, Mercedes took Kurt shopping Sunday afternoon and bought him a complete new Marc Jacobs outfit (including his new boxer briefs). Kurt grinned in happiness. And now, he saw Sam walking towards him.

_This couldn't be a more perfect day_

Two hands came around from behind him and hit him with slushies.

_Ow. Cold. Marc Jacobs._

"Stay out of our hallway fag." A voice said.

_Stupid Karofsky._

A pair of hands grabbed his arm and led him into the bathroom.

As soon as the slushie was wiped from his eyes, he saw his hero, Sam.

"Thanks Sam."

"I didn't do anything. I'm just helping you clean up." Sam said as he finished the wiping the remainder of slushie from Kurt's face.

"Well thank you anyways."

Sam smiled and looked down. He chuckled.

"You're gonna need some new pants."

Kurt looked down in alarm. His new pants were covered in slushie.

"You have to be kidding me. I only got these yesterday. They're Marc Jacobs newest." Kurt ranted.

Kurt looked back to Sam. Sam had a glint of humor in his eye.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You and your fashion. It just astounds me how someone can worry so much about their clothes when they know they look good in anything."

Kurt blushed.

"Now come on. We're gonna take you to the nurses office and you can wait there until I get you some new pants."

Kurt blushed harder as Sam grabbed his hand and lead him out into the empty hallway.

"I'm gonna be late for class." Kurt whined.

"Don't worry about it. I think that the school would rather you have clean pants rather than a pair that looks like you pee'd yourself."

"It does not."

Sam put a finger up to Kurt's mouth.

"Don't worry about it.

**SAM**

Once in the nurses office, Sam explained the slushie situation. She understood immediately since it's happened quite a few times already. Sam walked into the little sectioned off area and pulled the curtain closed behind him.

Kurt sat in his wet clothes. He looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired of getting slushied."

Sam went and sat by Kurt.

"I'm sorry you have to go through it, but there's a positive thing."

"Yeah. Like what?" Kurt looked up at Sam.

"You get to show off another fabulous outfit for everyone else to be jealous of." Kurt laughed.

"Thank you Sam. Who's getting my new clothes?"

"I texted Mercedes and she was given permission to go and get them for you." Sam explained.

Kurt sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"You guys are good friends for doing all of this."

"Are you sure your okay?"

"No." Kurt sits back up. "I'm tired of being bullied for being who I am. I don't see why people have to pick on me for it. Why can't they be like the rest of the world and talk behind my back?"

"Because then you wouldn't get a chance to stand up for yourself and others in the gay community."

Kurt smiled. "You always know what to say. To make me happy."

"I know something else that'll make you happy." Sam teased.

"What?"

"I broke up with Quinn." Sam stated.

Kurt looked shocked. Confused. Relieved. Upset.

"Okay Kurt. Explain to me what you're feeling before you have a panic attack."

"Why? Why would you do that? You guys are so perfect together."

"We were perfect. Or to everyone else we were. But you said we couldn't be together until I ended it with her. I did it with a few days to spare." Sam admits.

"I didn't actually think you'd do that. I was trying to make you see how important your relationship was with her."

"So you don't want to be with me?" Sam's face dropped.

"Of course I do. I'm just shocked."

They both sat there in the quiet until Mercedes arrived with a change of clothes. She then raced off to math class.

"Sam. Can you give me a minute to change clothes?"

"Yeah. I'll just be out here."

Sam went to stand outside the curtain.

_I thought this is what he wanted. Now he won't even look at me. I'm trying to make him happy, but why isn't he happy._

"Jesus Mercedes." Kurt gasped.

"Is everything okay?" Sam said turning to the curtain.

"Yeah. Mercedes just got me some really tight jeans. I'm having a hard time getting them off."

"Here." Sam opened the curtain. "Let me help..."

Kurt managed to pull off the jeans as Sam opened the curtain. His back was to Sam.

_Oh. My. God._

Sam stared at Kurt. He stood there in black Marc Jacobs boxer briefs. They clung to Kurt's butt perfectly. He could see every outline.

Kurt turned around when he heard the curtain move. He saw Sam staring at him.

Sam's eyes traveled down to Kurt's bulge. The boxer briefs hung snuggly around Kurt's cock and balls giving Sam an outline of everything.

_Wow. He's hung._

Kurt's bulge was stretched out so that the tip of his cock rested almost to his left hip.

Kurt blushed before grabbing the pants and holding them in front of himself.

"Sam? Sam? Stop looking and turn away." Kurt snapped his fingers to get Sam's attention.

"Kurt . . . wow . . . just wow . . . I mean I'm sorry." Sam apologized as he turned away.

He quickly stuck his hand in his pants to fix his erection to make it less noticable.

_Wow._

"You can look now." Kurt said from behind him.

Kurt had the tight pants back on with a tight shirt that outlined his upper body.

"So you're going with the tight clothes?" Sam gulped.

"Yeah. Mercedes grabbed the wrong ones, but they'll work for today. There's only a few classes left." Sam stepped up to Sam. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just horny." Sam said before slapping a hand to his mouth.

_Shoot._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I shouldn't have even opened the curtain. but then I saw you and I couldn't help it and-" Kurt cut him off by pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Kurt let him go. "Calm down Sam."

Kurt reached the doorway to the nurses office.

"You might wanna reposition yourself. Your cock is bulging out." Kurt said with a smile.

Sam started pushing his erection down. He looked up at Kurt. "I'm sorry.

Kurt had a wide grin on his face.

"I am too."

Sam looked at him in confusion.

"I was actually hoping you'd make a move on me. Oh well." Kurt said as he left the room, leaving Sam with his mouth hanging open.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day #6: Part 2**

**KURT**

" _Is that Hummel?_

" _What a body?"_

" _Too bad he's gay"_

" _I might just go gay for him."_

These whispers followed Kurt everywhere since he changed clothes. He heard more once he entered the cafeteria. He stepped up in line next to Mercedes. She pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. At least not until they sat down at their table.

"Dang white boy. You're smoking hot."

"Well I suppose I should thank you for picking out my clothes. Even if they are a little tight." Kurt said with a blush.

"I think this should be your new style." Santana said as she sat down. She leaned towards Kurt. "And just so you know. If you ever want some relief, I'll be glad to take care of big Kurt down there."

Santana reached down to grab Kurt's bulge, but Kurt slapped her hand away.

"Aren't you with Brittany?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. But we're on a break."

"Well I'm not interested."

"Well you have all of McKinley interested. You're even giving old Puckasaurus a run for his money." Santana said as she glanced across the cafeteria where Puck was eating lunch with the other football players.

Kurt blushed again. "I guess that should be a compliment." Santana nodded. "But I'm not interested in anyone from McKinley."

Santana shrugged as they were joined by the rest of glee club. She struck up a conversation with Brittany and Quinn while Kurt turned back to Mercedes.

"Do I really look this good?"

"Kurt, if I didn't have self control and you weren't gay, I'd jump your bones right here, right now." Mercedes said with a smirk.

Kurt giggled.

_This is a great day._

**PUCK**

_Look at Kurt. Thinking he's so sexy. I mean, yeah, he has a nice butt, and his mouth is pretty big, and his bulge is hot, and big, and oh DAMN I want him._

Puck glanced longingly at Kurt. He then saw Santana's hand go for his cock.

_Wow. Even Santana is interested in him._

Lunch ended and Puck waited until everyone was in their classes before heading to the library.

Now, the McKinley high library is a small one, but good for what Puck needed. He headed towards the music section.

_Gotta find a good song for Kurt._

**SAM**

Sam was in the music part of the library,

"Sup Evans?" Puck said when he saw him.

"Nothing. Just looking for a song for glee club." Sam said as he continued to flip through books. "You?"

"I'm here to do the same."

"What genre?"

"I'm gonna sing a love song."

_Love?_

"To who. You don't love anybody."

Puck ignored that comment. "I'm wooing someone."

_Kurt?_

"Is this about Friday?" Sam asked.

Puck's eyes narrowed. "So what if it is?"

Sam stood up. "I'm doing my song for him."

Puck took a step forward. "He's mine."

Sam laughed. "He doesn't even like you. I already have a chance."

Puck shoved Sam into the wall.

Sam laughed again. "That's right. You should be jealous. I've already got to kiss him today."

Puck pushed him and they both went to the ground punching each other.

**KURT**

Kurt came into the choir room dancing and singing. He and Santana were racing down the hallway laughing and giggling. Sensing that Kurt was in a good mood, Mercedes joined them. They created their own lyrics to imaginary music.

"Look at Kurt's new sexy bod." Santana sang with flare. "I'd like to take a ride on his long hung rod."

Kurt laughed.

"Everyone stares at me as I strut through the halls." Kurt sang giggling.

"And all he wants to do is empty his balls." Santana finished.

"And if he wasn't gay and as straight as a our thumb" Mercedes and Santana sung together, " Then we'd have the best epic hot sweaty threesome."

Kurt laughed in embarrassment as he, Mercedes and Santana sat down. The other boys from glee club looked disturbed and entertained.

"That's music gold." Mercedes said.

"It is. We're awesome." Santana agreed.

Kurt jumped up and hugged his two friends. "I love my besties."

Finn stared in confusion. "When did you and Santana become friends?"

"Because Kurt's hot, and I'm hot. Hot people hang out. Kinda like your saggy man boobs." Santana responded.

Finn's eyes narrowed and he sulked back into his chair and listened to Rachel talk.

At the moment, a very beat up Puck walked into the room.

"Dude? What happened?" Finn asked as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah. Did Puckasaurus get ran over and raped?" Santana asked.

_He doesn't look that bad. In all honesty, he looks hot._

Puck had a busted lip with a black eye. He was also limping. He ignored them all and went and sat by Quinn in the back row.

As the bell rang, Sam walked in. He looked a little better than Puck. He had a black eye and a few scrapes on his face and neck.

_What happened?_

Kurt looked at Sam, but Sam shook his head. At this moment, Mr. Shue walked in.

"Sam! Are you alright?" He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah. Just a rough morning, but I wanted to sing a song so everyone knows I'm still happy."

"Sure." Mr. Shue said as he went to sit down."

"Now. In this room, there is someone very special to me." Everyone looked to Quinn. "No. It's not Quinn. I'm falling for someone else."

_Me._

"And I want to sing this person a song. Here Brad." Sam pulled out some sheet music and gave it to Brad and the other musicians.

Sam stood in front of the room as the music started. He began to sing "Just a Dream" by Nelly. He stared at Kurt, but kept glancing away. Halfway through the second verse, Puck joined in. Everyone watched as Puck walked up in front of the class.

_Are they fighting over me?_

This became a duel. Puck and Sam kept looking at each other, before glancing at Kurt. They sang the last lines and everyone applauded.

"That was excellent guys. Did you guys practice earlier." MR. Shue asked.

"Nope. You see, Trouty Mouth here is trying to take someone away from me."

"I will win." Sam argued.

"This is so hot." Santana said.

"Wait a minute. Why are you guys fighting? Is this about Friday?" Finn asked.

"Shut it Finn." Puck said as he grabbed Finn and forced him out into the hall.

Mr. Shue was about to say something, but Sam told him everything was fine before leaving as well.

Mercedes turned to Kurt. "What happened after I left?"

"Hang on. You mean Kurt is involved with this too?" Quinn said as she stood up in front of Kurt.

"Umm. A lot of things happened. I just have to go." Kurt said trying to get up, but all of the girls and guys of the glee club forced him to stay still.

"Now talk hot white boy." Santana said.

_Freaking shitake mushrooms._

**FINN**

"Alright. What is going on?" Finn demanded to know.

They were in an empty classroom.

"Nothing Finn. We're not talking about Friday anymore." Puck said.

"We're just interested in the same person." Sam said to Finn as he looked at Puck.

"So. Who is it?" Finn asked.

Puck and Sam glanced at each other.

"I think we may agree on this one thing. And it's that we can't tell you." Puck said as he and Sam left.

_It's probably me and all my awesomeness._

Finn started making ninja moves. He kicked a chair and howled in pain.

**KURT**

He was saved by Mr. Shue. He let Kurt leave before the rest. This gave him a head start as he raced to his car. However, someone was already there.

_Santana._

"How'd you get out so fast?" Kurt asked as he unlocked his car.

"Please. Mr. Shue was focused on everyone else. It was easy to sneak out." She answered as they both climbed into the car.

Once in the car, Santana took Kurt's keys and locked the car.

"Now this is hows we gonna do this. I ask a question, you answer. Got it?"

"You know I can just get up and walk away. Hitch a ride from Finn." Kurt countered.

"Please Kurt. I have to know what's going on. Maybe I can help." Santana complained.

"Maybe. Later on though. I may need some of you devious ways." Kurt suggested.

"I'm at your service." Santana said with a smile. "So can I give you a blowjob now?"

"Out. NOW!" Kurt said pushing the passenger door open and taking his keys.

Santana climbed out and Kurt drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day #6: Part 3**

**KURT**

Kurt drove off in a fury. The school was long behind him and so was his problems.

_But my problems are still here. My problems are here because I gave a helping hand to my step-brothers cock. Great._

Kurt pulled over to the curb. He sent out two text's, to his two stalkers.

**Breadsticks. Ten minutes. We gotta talk.**

Kurt sighed in relief as he finished the text.

He arrived at Breadsticks with five minutes to spare. He took a seat in a booth farthest from the main doors. He ordered a glass of water while he waited.

The first to enter was Sam. He smiled as soon as he saw Kurt. He quickly made his way over to Kurt and sat down next to him in the booth.

"So what's this about?" Sam asked.

"Sit on the other side. Please?" Kurt added when Sam's face dropped.

Sam did as he was told.

"So again I ask, what's this about?"

"We're waiting for someone -" Kurt stopped as he saw that someone.

Usually he was fashionably late, but Puck must have wanted to make an impression since he was early. As he made his way over, Puck put on a sexy face.

_Hot._

Puck tried to sit by Kurt like Sam did, but Kurt pointed to the spot by Sam. Puck sat.

"Why is he here?" Puck asked as he gave a dark look at Sam who happily returned it.

"I asked you both here because you're acting like a bunch of children. This is not a competition. You guys are not fighting over me."

"There's not competition when your involved." Puck said smoothly.

"And enough with the pickup lines." Kurt still blushed.

"And besides. You've already agreed to date me." Sam pointed out.

"You did what?" Puck was furious.

"Calm down. I didn't exactly agree to a date."

"Then what was with all the flirting?" Sam asked,

"Why him?" Puck demanded.

"Shut it. Both of you. Now listen up. Since you're gonna treat this like a competition, we're gonna make it one."

_No response, good._

"Everything's gonna be equal. If I go on a date with one, I go on a date with the other."

"That's bull crap." Puck yelled.

"You have to be joking." Sam agreed.

"No. I'm just adding on to what you guys already have. You can drop out now."

_No response again._

"Now. I wanna know why you wanna date me. Puck, go."

Puck thought for a second. "Umm . . . well everyone wants me, and since you don't, I guess I want you."

"And will you toss me away after you've used me." Kurt asked.

"No. But I'm still straight. You're just interesting."

"Thank you. Now Sam."

"Well I am straight too. It's just at our first kiss, you're all I've been able to think about." Sam said with confidence.

"Wait, you guys kissed?" Puck asked.

"A few times." Sam bragged.

"Fine. Come here Hummel." Puck said as he moved to sit by Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he moved back until he hit the wall.

Puck ignored him and turned to Sam.

"Now don't get mad, but Kurt wants this to be an equal competition. So that means I get a kiss too. I'll just take one long one to equal out with the few you guys have had. Either you let me do this. Or you drop out of Kurt's little competition." Puck explained.

Sam sighed. "Fine. But only if it's okay with Kurt.

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "Sure."

This was all it took before Puck pulled Kurt into his lips. At first Kurt was a little nervous, but he began to get into the kiss. Puck quickly deepened the kiss. Kurt accepted Puck's tongue into his mouth.

_What a kiss? Is this better than Sam?_

Kurt ran his hands into Puck's mohawk.

_No. It's almost equal. But really really different._

Puck pulled back slightly.

"Who taught you to kiss so good Hummel?" Puck whispered before going back into the kiss.

Kurt giggle as he pulled back from the kiss.

_Hot dang._

He placed a hand on Puck's chest to keep him from going to another kiss.

"Seriously. Who taught you how to kiss?"

Kurt grinned before leaning forward. His lips barely grazed Puck's before he whispered, "Sam."

Kurt laughed as Puck pulled away and gave Sam the death glare.

"Puck. Puck. Calm down." Kurt begged as Puck jumped across the table at Sam. "I was joking.

Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Puck. This got Puck's attention.

"I was right. You do want me." Puck said as he leaned forward for another kiss, but Kurt moved back.

"If you give me another kiss now, then you have to watch Sam give me one too." Kurt stated as he unwrapped himself from Puck.

Kurt glanced over at Sam.

"I'm sorry you had to see this. Consider it a punishment to you two for making a competition out of me." Kurt said as he pushed Puck out of the booth.

Kurt hugged them each a goodbye before driving off.

**SAM**

"Are you up for this Puckerman?" Sam asked as Kurt drove off,

"I'm up for winning." Puck answered with confidence.

"So am I?"

They both glared at each other before separating and heading off in their own vehicles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Night #6**

**KURT**

It was getting dark when Kurt left Breadsticks. He left with a big smile.

_Wow. Out of the entire world, I get two straight guys. Two straight guys fighting over me._

Kurt continued smiling as he got home. The walk to the front door turned into a skip. He opened the door and stepped in. He saw his dad sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey dad. I had something after school so I . . . " He stopped talking as he followed his dads eyesight to see Santana eating a bowl of pasta at the other end of the table.

"Oh hey Kurt. This food is delicious. Did you make it?" She said stuffing her mouth again.

"Yeah." Kurt quickly walked up to the table. "Hey dad. Why don't you go up to bed?"

Burt nodded as he left the table and walked upstairs. Kurt turned on Santana.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked the girl.

"Enjoying some delicious pasta. You're gonna start cooking for me for now on." Santana managed to get another bite before Kurt pulled the bowl away. "Hey. I was eating that Hummel."

"Why are you in my house?" Kurt demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can we go to your room?" Santana was already up and walking to the basement door.

Kurt's eyes narrowed as he followed Santana with suspicion.

When Kurt reached his bedroom downstairs, Santana had already made herself comfortable on Kurt's bed. She motioned for him to join. Kurt gave her a look before taking off his coat. He keeps eyeing her as he takes a seat on the edge of his bed.

"So what exactly did you want?"

"Well, I don't want all of the details, at least not yet, but I know you're sharing a secret with Puck, Sam, and Finn. I want in. I can help you. Especially if it's blackmail." Santana said with pride.

"Honestly. It's nothing. Something happened with Finn, and he and Puck wanted to find out about it." Kurt explained.

"Puck went all Operation Commando on you didn't he."

_How does she know that?_

"What do you know about that?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Whenever Puck wants to do something secretive, he names it Operation Commando. Every time. So, I'm guessing that whatever happened to Finn, they were trying to find out if you were involved. Now how does Sam fit into all of this?" Santana wondered aloud.

_She is too smart for her own good. How'd she figure it out so fast._

"Hmm. Well I know Sam was over here Friday with you and Mercedes."

"How do you know about that?" Kurt asked as he shifted on the bed.

"Please. That's all Mercedes was talking to Tina about. I just happened to be nearby. And judging by your reaction, something happened that night. So it had to be after she left, which leaves just you and Sam here."

_She's getting to close._

"So thats the only way that Sam was involved with you so far. So two separate scenarios." Santana looked at Kurt. "But how do they fit together."

Kurt just sook his head. Santana looked bored now.

"So what was your bet with Sam about?" And off Kurt's look, "Please, I hear everything in that school. The only thing I didn't hear were the terms. I know you won though. So what would Sam have to do?"

_Shoot, shoot, shoot._

"I have an idea. Why don't I go ask Finn? The gullible git will tell me everything." Santana said as she sat up. Kurt pushed her shoulder and she fell back to the bed with a grin.

Kurt crashed. He told her everything. Everything. The Finn incident, the bet, the kiss with Sam, the kiss with Puck, Operation Commando, and his new game with the two boys.

By the time he was done, he was laying on his bed with Santana in his arms, listening. When he was done, she reached up and stroked his hair. She then patted his head.

"This is genius Kurt." She said as she sat up and face Kurt.

"I don't understand. It's going to end bad."

"No. You have two of the schools hottest guys fighting over you. Imagine what you can get them do, just so they can date you." She leaned forward and kissed Kurt's forehead. " I wish girls were this smart. You hold all of the cards. You make the rules with them."

Kurt sighed.

_She's right._

"I don't know though. They're both straight and one has a girlfriend." Kurt said leaning back against the wall.

"Maybe they're just gay for you. And I mean after your clothes at school today, you definitely have more than a few straight boys attention." Santana said with a smile.

Kurt began thinking. "What about you and Puck?"

"What about us?"

"Aren't you upset that he's gay. And not wanting you."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Puck and I aren't exactly together. Plus, I have Brittany." She said with a smile.

She curled up against Kurt. Kurt put his arm around her.

"I love her. And she loves me. It's all I need." Santana said as Kurt rubbed her back.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Why did you tell me everything? We're both gay. It's in our DNA that we stick together. I also wanted to help you with your wardrobe. The look that you're in now, we will keep it. Starting tomorrow, Kurt Hummel will attract attention from all genders. This is Operation Commando: Santana Style." Santana smirks.

Kurt smiled.

_I like the sound of that._

They laid in Kurt's bed, holding each other in their arms. Kurt felt oddly, happy.

"You know they're not gonna like it if they see us together."

"I know." Santana answered.

_I'm glad I have Santana;. She's the only other person at this school that understands me. About how you can love someone of the same gender. Plus, she is an evil genius._

Kurt smiled to himself as Santana ran her hand up and down the shirt on Kurt's chest.

"So, were you serious about not getting a blowjob earlier, because I will totally give you one now."

Kurt laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Day #7: Part 1**

**KURT**

Kurt woke up early this morning. Santana had stayed around talking to Kurt, planning, until midnight when Burt came down and demanded that she go home.

Kurt got up and began his moisturizing. He was almost done when he heard someone clattering upstairs.

_Santana._

"What are you doing here? Especially this early." Kurt asked as she came down the stairs.

He then noticed that she had several bags with her.

"We're going to pick you a hot outfit that shows off little Kurt." Santana said as she drops the bags by Kurt. "Now find something that looks good, and I'll judge.

About half an hour later, Kurt found an outfit that was fabulous and Santana said that he looked hot.

Kurt slowly ascended the stairs with Santana.

"So did my dad let you in?" Kurt asked.

"No." She continued up the stairs.

Kurt grabbed her arm. "Who did?"

"No one. You guys really should lock your doors, or get one that can't be opened with a simple razor blade." This made Kurt laugh.

Kurt was stunned when they got outside. There was a yellow camaro sitting in the driveway.

"Is this yours?" Kurt asked as he looked away from the car.

"Yep. Bought and paid for by my daddy. It's the newest thing in the lots. Hop in." Santana said as she slid into the car.

Kurt skipped over to the car and very carefully opened the door before sitting down.

"This is so nice." Kurt said in awe.

"I know right. And with this baby." Santana rubbed her hand on the steering wheel, "We will definitely arrive in style. McKinley won't know what hit them." And with that, Santana pulled out of the Hummel driveway and took off towards school.

"So. Why did your dad get you this? And why didn't you have it last night?" Kurt asked.

"Well Kurt, I got this baby about an hour ago when I told my dad I was thinking of getting pregnant. This is hush money in a way. See, two birds with one stone."

"I wish my dad was like this." Kurt said as he continued to lust after the car.

"Well, my dads a doctor. But since we're gonna be BFF's, you and I are gonna share the car. If you need it, you can use. You can make everyone else jealous." Santana said with a laugh.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that offer."

They were only a block away from the school.

"Here Kurt." Santana said as she pulled a pair of sunglasses from the glove department. "Put them on."

Kurt slipped on the dark glasses. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous." Santana said as she put hers on.

They pulled into the parking lot. They got much attention just for the car. Even more for the people in it.

Kurt pulled out his phone as he got a text.

_Mercedes._

**Y r u with her? did u help her steel the car.**

He texted back.

**Later**

"Now remember. We're both sexy. Now show it." Santana said as they parked.

"Let's do it." Kurt said as he opened the door.

Kurt was wearing super tight skinny jeans with a tight black shirt. A white jacket blew in the wind around him. Santana was a wearing a skin tight white dress with a black jacket. They were opposites, but it goes together beautifully.

_So much attention. And it's not for being gay._

Santana and Kurt grabbed the others hands and walked into the school.

"This is so awesome. I can't believe all of the attention."

"Get used to it. Cause you and I are going to the top. Remember what to do?" Santana asked as they entered the school.

"Play it cool, play it straight."

Everyone stared at them. Mouths gaping open.

" _Hummel and Santana?"_

" _I thought he was gay."_

" _I can't believe he's getting that."_

" _No way. It can't be real."_

Kurt and Santana smiled as they heard their fellow classmates.

"Ready for a show?" Santana asked.

"I'm still not sure."

"Just do it.'

They stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced each other.

"Do it." Kurt said.

Santana pulled Kurt into a kiss. He put on a passionate face.

_Eww._

Santana forced his lips open.

_Eww._

Santana's tongue entered Kurt;s mouth.

_Hmm. What a good kisser? It's just wrong._

Kurt pushed Santana back into a locker and ran his hand up her body.

_She really does have a great body._

He ran his hands up through Santana's hair.

_Is that a razor?_

Kurt giggle into Santana's mouth. She pulled away with a smile.

"What?"

"Your razors." Kurt giggled.

"Yeah. You know Kurt. You're a wonderful kisser."

"So are you. But it didn't do anything for me." Kurt said with a grin.

"You did something for me. Can I please give you a blowjob? Janitor's closet, choir room, just pick one."

"No." Kurt said as he let Santana loop her arm through his.

" _They just kissed."_

" _So hot."_

" _Guess he's not gay."_

" _Go Hummel."_

These comments floated around as Santana and Kurt snuggled against each other until the bell rang for first period.

"See you at lunch." Santana said before giving Kurt a quick kiss on the lips.

_Dang I'm a good actor._

**FINN**

Finn sat in first hour history class. Bored. Then Kurt walked through the door.

_He looks different._

Kurt stretched really quick before taking a seat by Finn.

_Those pants are really tight._

"So . . . umm . . . Kurt. What's with the new look?" Finn asked.

"Just trying something new." Kurt said with a grin.

"Yo Hummel. Good job with Santana." A random kid said as he sat down near the front.

"What does that mean?" Finn asked with a puzzled look.

"It means that I'm dating Santana now." Kurt said with confidence.

This confused Finn even more.

"What? Dude you're gay." Finn said.

"Nope. It was a giant plan to lure the ladies in. It worked on Santana." Kurt said with a bigger grin.

"When did you get with Santana?" Finn demanded to know.

Kurt turned to him. "Last night? In my bed." Kurt egged it on.

_What? Last night?_

"Burt said that she left around midnight."

"Yeah. After a quickie." Kurt looked a little embarrassed, but confident.

_Santana. Kurt. Santana and Kurt? No. That's just wrong._

"And you know what else? She told me all about your lower regions." Kurt said.

Finn leaned forward. "She told you about my cock."

"Yeah. Poor baby. It's okay though. She said I made up for it. That's what brothers are for. Right?" Kurt said giving Finn a light punch in the shoulder.

_Uhh. Why would she talk to him about my cock? I thought I was pretty good._

He looked down at his crotch.

_I definitely have a good cock. But why would she talk to him about that? Is he better than me?_

Finn risked a glance at Kurt's crotch. You could see his bulge. Finn quickly looked away.

_Dude, why am I staring at a guys crotch. Why am I starting at my step-brothers crotch. I mean it's nice, but-No. I'm not gay._

The bell rang for the end of class. Finn quickly grabbed Kurt's arm, holding him back.

"What are you doing? You are gay. Plus you and Santana hate each other."

Kurt just smiled. "Wow Finn, you really aren't that smart if you can't see it." Kurt got up and left the classroom.

_Not smart huh. I'm gonna show you._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A major oops for Chapter 12. . I actually put up Chapter 19 instead of 12, so I'm sorry if you're confused. I have fixed it and the proper Chapter 12 is now up. :) So now everything will, hopefully, make sense.

**Day #7: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt stepped into the hallway and began laughing. Santana came up from behind him and put her arm through his.

"What's so funny?"

"I told Finn that I'm straight and he's freaking out. I also told him about how you like me better than him." Kurt said with a wide grin.

Santana laughed. "I can't believe we're pulling this off. Have you talked to Sam and Puck yet?"

"I don't see them until lunch."

"Good. It'll be a bigger event. Are you sure your ready?" Santana asked with a serious look.

"I was ready the moment we decided on this plan."

"Just remember. You have to last until Glee. Don't buckle under the stress and don't give out. Got it." Santana said.

Kurt gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Got it."

_Yuck._

"See you." Santana said and gave Kurt a quick kiss before skipping off to class.

Kurt barely made it around the corner before a voice yelled at him.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

_Dang it._

Kurt turned and put a fake smile . "Mercedes. How is my bestest friend in the whole wide world today?"

"Hell to the no. Bathroom. Now!" Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm and pushed Kurt into the nearest bathroom.

Kurt didn't struggle. he just entered the bathroom and face Mercedes. She locked the door.

"Come on 'Cedes. It's not like I'm gonna run."

"I don't know if I can trust you. Now spill." Mercedes demanded.

"Well, I'm assuming your talking about the me and Santana thing. All she's doing is helping me pick out a look, and lets face it, she knows how to look good. So I figured it was a good idea."

"Okay. I understand that. But what about you and her kissing?" Mercedes demanded to know.

"Well. We accidently kissed when she was helping me find an outfit. And I liked it. And I've never really kissed a guy. So I'm either bi, or just experimenting." Kurt explained as he bit on his lip.

Mercedes glared at him.

_Please believe me._

"Fine white boy. But I expect full details. About everything. And she better treat you right." Mercedes said with a glare.

She then smiled.

"Come on, lets get to class. I gotta talk to that woman at lunch." Mercedes said as she unlocked the bathroom door.

Lunch couldn't have came quicker. Kurt continued to smile at the whispers as he walked into the cafeteria. He caught Santana's eye. She skipped over to him and kissed him on the lips. Kurt held onto the kiss while he made his way to the glee table.

Kurt sat down and Santana sat on his lap.

"So how was your day baby? I missed your lips." She said giving him another kiss.

He pulled away. "Me too." Another kiss.

Kurt looked past her to the rest of the glee club.

"So when did this happen?" Tina asked nervously.

"We've been going on for a few days now." Santana answered.

"This is so weird." Mike said to Artie, who nodded.

"Yeah. I thought that Kurt was a unicorn. So is he a bicorn now?" Brittany asked.

"No. We just hit it off. I thought I was gay, but Santana proved me wrong." Kurt said as Santana gave him another kiss.

_Bleh._

"Hey Kurt, and Santana-" A voice said before coming to a stop.

Kurt looked over his shoulder to see a stunned Sam.

"Oh hey. Pop a squat Trouty Mouth." Santana said before pulling Kurt into another kiss.

Sam leaned towards Mercedes. "So when did this happen?"

"Recently. But it's still weird." Mercedes answered.

"You have no idea."

"If you guys have any questions, we'd appreciate it if you asked us. We know it's a little weird. So please just except that I'm no longer gay. Thanks to Santana." Another kiss.

"Kurt is amazing. He's even better than Puck." Santana said with a grin.

"What's better than Puckzilla?" Puck said as he pulled a chair up to the table.

His eyes widened when he saw Santana and Kurt share another kiss.

"When did this happen?"

Kurt sighed, tired of explaining himself. "Recently. We're together. I'm no longer gay, and Santana was just saying how I'm better than our own famous Puckerman." Kurt smirked.

Puck growled. He saw Puck and Sam share a look.

_This is so much fun._

He pulled himself into Santana's neck, making sure her hair covered his mouth. Santana pretended to giggle.

"They're falling for it. Hook line and sinker." He whispered before coming up for anther kiss.

She began kissing down his jawline. "I know. Go us." She whispered back.

Quinn and Rachel choose that moment to sit down.

"So the rumors are true." Quinn said.

"But Kurt. You're gay." Rachel seemed pretty sure.

"I was. But I'm in love with her. She's so much fun." Kurt said with another light kiss. "And she knows how to make me feel like a man."

"And again," She looked at Puck. "He is so much better than Puck."

Puck growled again.

"Get over it Puck. She has me now." Kurt said he picked Santana up off his lap and set her on the floor. "Come on. the janitor's closet is waiting."

Kurt pulled Santana after him. He risked a glance behind him and saw a confused glee club and a very angry Sam and Puck.

Kurt and Santana began laughing as soon as they were out of hearing distance of the cafeteria.

"My god Kurt. You are brilliant."

"I know. So are you." They hugged.

"We need to stop kissing as much though." Kurt said as Santana pulled away.

"No. That was part of the deal. Plus, you're a great kisser." Santana said as she kissed him on the lips.

Kurt pulled back. "You are too. And I guess I'm getting used to it. Still, Puck and Sam are better kissers."

She gave him the death glare. "No. Not better, it's just more to your liking. I'm the best kisser in this place. Now come on. Time to go back to planning."

**SAM**

_This can't be happening._

Sam nodded for Puck to follow him as Sam walked out of the cafeteria.

"Dude. What the heck's going on?" Puck demanded as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know. We need to talk to Kurt."

"Yeah. No one's better than Puckzilla."

"Easy Puck." Sam said as he pulled out his phone.

**Meet me at Breadsticks, immdiately after glee club.**

"Done. We're meeting him after glee club." Sam said putting his phone away.

"Good. I want to know what's going on. Kurt and Santana. It's just not right." Puck said with a grim face.

_That's right. I'm right for him._


	14. Chapter 14

**Day #7: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt smiled as he and Santana entered the choir room.

_I can't believe everyone believes the lie. Even Puck and Sam._

When Kurt had shown her the text, she smiled. "Everything's going according to plan."

They entered the choir room with confidence. They were used to the eyes following them around.

_I hate lying to her._

Mercedes kept glancing at them. Trying to figure out what's going on. Kurt sat down next to Mercedes and Santana sat on his lap.

"Do you really have to do that?" Mercedes asked.

"He's my boyfriend. He's supposed to be comfortable." Santana answered as she looked up into Kurt's eyes. "And I know what makes him comfortable." She placed a kiss on Kurt's nose before turning to face a confused-looking Mr. Shue.

"Don't ask." Quinn said as Mr. Shue struggled to find the right words.

They kissed again. At that moment a fuming Puck walked in. Kurt smiled into the kiss. They pulled away briefly and Santana began giggling at Puck.

A few minutes later, Sam entered and glared at the kissing duo.

All throughout glee club, Santana and Kurt made sure to kiss whenever Sam or Puck said something, whenever Sam or Puck looked at them, or when they just wanted to flaunt it in their faces.

_This is so much fun._

He looked at Santana with a grin.

_If only I were straight._

Sensing the tension in the room, Mr. Shue let the glee club go. Kurt walked hand in hand with Santana.

"So what should we go and do now?" Kurt said as Santana leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We need some sleep. This is exhausting."

Kurt laughed and was suddenly picked up. "What the-"

He realized that Puck had picked him up and thrown him over his shoulder. Kurt began hitting Puck's back to no avail.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt demanded.

"Give me my boyfriend back." Santana yelled.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in one piece." Kurt heard a voice say. He looked around and saw Sam holding Santana back.

"Come on Sam." Puck said as they left the building.

Puck let go of Kurt as they got to his truck. Kurt tried to run, but Sam blocked his other way out.

"Where's Santana?" Kurt demanded as Puck opened the truck door.

"We had Brittany distract her. Now get in, or I'm gonna force you too." Puck glared at Kurt, daring him.

_Men._

Kurt slowly sat in the truck and moved to the middle as Sam moved to sit besides him. Puck got it the drivers seat.

"What happened to meeting at Breadsticks?" Kurt asked as they pulled out of the school.

"We can't trust you anymore. You've gone crazy." Sam said.

"Have not. I've just rediscovered myself." Kurt said proudly.

"It's just a phase." Puck said not taking his eyes off the road.

"It's not. I love Santana." Kurt said.

The small truck filled itself with a cold tension.

_Umm._

Puck just stared straight. Sam wouldn't even look at Kurt.

"Where are we going?" Kurt finally asked.

They've been driving for only ten minutes.

"Back to my place. We're making sure you can't just get up and leave." Puck answered.

"I can walk away once we get there. What's to stop me? You two? Please." Kurt laughed. "I can yell for help."

Puck chuckled. "Not in this neighborhood. People keep their heads down. And if you go off by yourself, your body will show up in the newspaper."

Kurt gulped.

"We're here." Puck said a few minutes later.

They pulled into a small rundown subdivision. Kurt watched everything with caution.

_What did I get myself into?_

Kurt sank down into the seat and cuddled against Sam. Sam put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Puck put his hand on Kurt's leg.

_Shoot, shoot, shoot. I knew this was a bad idea. If Santana never came up with this ridiculous plan, I could just be dating two boys. But no, I had to get everyones attention. It's the only way she said. Bullcrap. I'm gonna kill you Santana._

They rode along for a few minutes until Kurt got tired.

"Seriously. How big is this subdivision?" Kurt asked as he sat up.

They were back in central Lima. Kurt looked confused. He looked to Sam and then to Puck. Both were suppressing laughter and had goofy grins plastered to their faces.

"You don't actually live there. You lied to me." Kurt said in shock as both Sam and Puck began laughing. "How could you do this to me?"

"I can't believe you went for it." Sam said as he put his arm around Kurt.

"Yeah Hummel. I don't live out there. I only live a bit away from you." Puck said as they pulled into Breadsticks.

Kurt jutted out his jaw. "I knew it all along. You guys love me. You wouldn't hurt me." Kurt said nervously as he noticed Puck and Sam exchange a glance.

Kurt ignored them. He reached over Sam and opened the door. He then pushed Sam out the door. It only worked because Sam wasn't expecting it.

Sam landed on his butt as Kurt took off from the truck. He ran into Breadsticks and hid in the bathroom. He locked the door in place. He got his cell phone out when Sam and Puck began knocking on the door.

"Come on Kurt. You can' stay in there forever." Sam said from the other side of the thin door.

_I can try._

Kurt dialed a number and waited for her to answer.

"Santana here."

"It's me Kurt. I'm at Breadsticks. Puck and Sam are relentless so I locked myself in the bathroom. What do I do?" He whispered into the phone.

"This couldn't have gone more smoothly. Now, do as I say and those boys will be falling head over heels for you." Santana said with a giggle.

Kurt focused on Santana's voice as the knocking outside decreased. He began to smile.

_Brilliant._


	15. Chapter 15

**Day #7: Part 4**

**KURT**

_I'm ready._

Kurt looked at the bathroom door. Puck and Sam were on the other side. Kurt glanced down and made sure his bulge was noticeable. He put on a pouty face and opened the door.

"Finally." Sam and Puck said at the same time.

_Let's do this._

He rushed to Puck and put his arms around him. Puck hesitantly did the same.

"I'm so sorry. The whole Santana thing was a lie. But," He whispered into Puck's ear. "I was trying to throw Sam off. I only want you." As he said that last line, he used Puck to pull himself up. He rubbed his bulge into the bigger man and heard him whimper.

"Please Puck. Don't let him have me.: Kurt's mouth found Puck's nipple and lightly bit it through the shirt. Puck let out a small moan.

Sam finally stepped close to them. "Are you okay Kurt?"

Puck looked from Kurt to Sam. "Get away." He growled.

"What the heck dude?" Sam demanded.

"Stay away. Kurt's mine and he's staying that way. I know you're trying to steal him away." Puck said he held Kurt closer.

Kurt grinned into Puck's chest. He let on of his hands trail down Puck's back and let his fingers play across the top of his jeans. He shuddered.

"I never planned on taking him away from you. I agreed to a dating period. I wouldn't go back on my word." Sam defended himself, angry now.

He reached over and grabbed Kurt by the shoulder. Puck tried hitting him, but Sam pulled Kurt out of his grasp. Puck was furious. He raised a hand to punch Sam, but stopped when Kurt started laughing.

_Total idiots._

Puck and Sam's anger turned to confusion.

"It was a test boys. And you passed." Kurt said with a smile. "I wanted to see if you both were really in the game or not."

Now both Puck and Sam were staring death glares at Kurt. He ignored them.

"Come on. I'm hungry. And you guys are buying." Kurt said as he walked back into the restaurant..

He went to a booth and saw both boys following him.

_Totally whipped._

Kurt motioned for Sam to sit next to him. Puck sighed as he sat on the other side, alone.

"I'm sorry that I went to Puck, Sam. I was afraid that if I went to you, he would have began a fight instantly." Kurt apologized as he quietly slid a hand down to Sam's crotch.

"It's . . . umm . . . fine." Sam yelped the last word as Kurt squeezed his growing bulge.

Puck just gave them both looks. Kurt quickly slid his hand away. At that moment, a waitress came up to them with menus.

"Now. You both wanted to talk to me. Why?" Kurt said after they ordered their food.

Puck chuckled. "You already answered our question."

"What was it?"

"If you were dating Santana for real?"

Kurt smirked as their food was served. He bit into his food.

"This food is delicious. I have to make it for Santana one night." Kurt said with another bite.

Puck and Sam laughed into their food.

"Seriously Kurt, you can drop the Santana act." Sam said as soon as he could catch his breath.

"There is no act. I'm still dating Santana." Kurt said with a grin.

"What?" Puck and Sam yelled angrily. They ignored the shooshing from other tables.

Kurt ignored their outburst. "What I said before was part of the act. And until further notice, I'm with Santana. She's helping me with all of this. Now we can go on dates, but like I said before, it is all equal treatment."

"Why are you still with her if you're still doing this with us." Puck asked.

"Three reasons. First, it freaked people out and you guys got jealous. It was perfect."

Puck and Sam growled into their food.

"Second, Santana is helping me look good for all of McKinley and getting the attention of both genders. And once again, it made you jealous."

Puck was dumbfounded. Sam rolled his eyes.

"And finally, she's been giving me tips on how to please guys and get their attention."

"And let me guess." Puck said as he glanced at Sam.

"To make us jealous." Sam and Puck said together.

"No actually. To prepare me."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Everything. Are you done eating, I need to get back to my car." Kurt said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Sam and Puck mumbled before getting out of the booth. Kurt got a kick out of it when both boys began arguing over who would pay. They finally agreed to split it.

Kurt sat in the middle of the small truck as they made their way back to the school. He kept his hands to himself. He could clearly see that both alpha males on either side of him had bulges.

When they reached the school, all three climbed out and followed Kurt to his car.

"Can I get a kiss tonight?" Puck asked.

Kurt gave him a smirk. "You know I'll have to do the same with him." He motioned to Sam.

Puck forced a smile. "I'm fine with that."

"Me to." Sam said as he moved in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt held him back.

"Wait. We need to even the score first." Kurt said. "From Breadsticks. I did something to both of you that I didn't do the other."

Both boys nodded their heads in confusion.

First thing Kurt did, was walk up to Sam. He pulled him into a hug and rubbed his erection into the blond boys body. Sam moaned. Kurt traced his hand down to his jeans and ran his fingers along the bare skin above. Sam let out a shaky breath. Kurt steps back.

"Hang on, there was something else." Kurt said as he stepped back up to Sam.

He used his hand to find Sam's nipple. He bent down and slightly bit it through the shirt. Sam let out a moan.

"That's all." Kurt said as he turned to Puck.

He reached down and groped the tan boys growing erection. He squeezed it hard before letting go. Puck moaned.

"See. This is all working out great. Now remember. The competition starts. You can buy me things, woo me, or anything else. But remember, if you touch me, or I touch you, you're allowing the other guy to do the same."

Kurt went up and kissed both boys on the cheek.

"All is fair in love and war."

He climbed quietly into his car. He rolled down the window and saw both boys still staring at them.

"Do you guys want to know something personal to work with?" Kurt asked.

Both boys greedily nod their heads.

Kurt smirked. "I'm always the top." And with that he took off leaving the two boys behind.

He texted Santana.

**Done.**

He smiled as he drove home admiring the sunset.


	16. Chapter 16

**Day #8: Part 1**

**KURT**

Kurt smiled as he Santana drove to school in new fabulous outfits. He and Santana had talked last night and came up with new plans.

Santana parked the car and turned to Kurt. "Operation Commando is still a go."

They both laughed as they reconnected once outside the car. They were still getting looks.

_Understandable. Gay boy and hot girl._

They kissed before going there separate ways.

_How long can I do this? I know Santana says we can keep it going, but I hate lying to my friends. Maybe I can convince Santana to tell them._

Lunch had arrived by the time Kurt talked himself in, and out, and in, and out of asking Santana to tell others. Santana ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

_Or we can kiss for a bit longer._

Kurt finally pulled away.

Quinn had her phone out. "Four minutes without coming up for air. That's a new record."

Santana smiled as she pulled him to the table.

"So how was your day babe?" Santana asked as Sam and Puck sat down at the table.

"I missed you so, so much." He said pulling her into a light kiss before softly biting her bottom lip.

Santana moaned in pleasure.

_Score one for the gay kid._

Santana moved down so she could kiss his neck. She also whispered to him. "You're getting better at this. Too bad you're gay." She moved away and began talking to Brittany.

_Who knew I could make Santana so horny? Another point for Kurt._

Kurt did a silent happy dance before he noticed Puck and Sam staring at him.

"What?" Kurt said with attitude.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang tonight?" Sam asked with a big grin.

"Sure." Kurt answered immediately. "Finn's leaving school fifth period for a doctors appointment. He and the parents shouldn't be home til seven-ish." Kurt gulped in excitement.

"Sweet. And I guess Puck can come along too, if you want." Sam suggested.

"Yeah. If you want to Puck."

Puck shrugged. "I guess I can come over." He then smiled. "Of course I'll be there. I'm gonna be spending more time with you two dudes until I get Kurt's heart." He whispered the last part.

Kurt leaned over and whispered to the two hotties. "But be prepared. You never know what may happen."

He giggled as he leaned back.

"Did you do it?" Santana asked.

"They asked and I think I gave a very seductive answer." Kurt and Santana both looked at Puck and Sam, both deep in discussion. Kurt and Santana faced each other again. "I think it worked."

Santana pulled Kurt into a soft kiss before turning and talking to the other glee clubbers.

**SAM**

"I have an idea. It may make him crack." Sam said with a smile.

"What is it?" Puck asked.

Sam glanced over to the rest of his friends. No one was paying attention. He looked back to Puck.

"We're gonna give Kurt to give me a blowjob." Sam said with a wide smile.

Puck slapped him upside the head. Sam whined in pain while Puck continued giving him death glares. They only got a few glances from their friends.

"How on earth is that supposed to help?" Puck asked.

"Well, if he has to give me a blowjob, then he has to give you one too." Sam said slowly.

_Or maybe a secret 's mouth, tongue . . ._

"That's great and all, but I'm still not seeing how this will help us."

Sam leaned forward. "Because, if he wants the relationship as bad as we do, he'll go through with it. Then we'll know for sure. And if he doesn't, we'll know its a waste of time."

_And if he loses both of us, he'll be fragile and I'll come back in to fix everything._

**PUCK**

_Stupid Trouty Mouth. Once that happens, old Puckzilla can swoop in to pick up the pieces._

Puck looked to Sam and held out a hand. "Deal?"

Sam took his hand. "Deal."

_Sucker._

**KURT**

Kurt began leaving the cafeteria with Santana when someone pulled him aside.

_Finn._

"I need to talk to you."

Kurt pursed his lips. "Go ahead Santana. I'll see you in a bit."

Santana sneered at Finn before continuing down the hallway to catch up with Brittany and Quinn.

"Thanks. Come on." Finn motioned to a empty classroom.

Kurt slowly walked through and only turned around when he heard it close.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked as he sat down on a desk.

"Us." Finn said he sat on the desk next to Kurt.

"What about us?"

Finn thought for a moment.

_Probably telling me to stay away from Santana._

"I'm sorry."

_Nope._

"Come again." Kurt asked as he turned to face Finn.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the best brother and I've been trying to apologize, but you're always with Santana." Finn looks to the floor.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've been great and very accepting. You're a great brother. You need to know that." Kurt reaches to take Finn's hand. Finn lets him. "Listen. You've made some mistakes with me being gay, but I've made mistakes too."

Finn looks up at him. A tear falls down his face. Kurt pulls Finn into a hug.

"It's okay. Shh. Shh." Kurt comforts his brother.

Kurt glances up at the clock. "Umm Finn. Class is about to start and you gotta go."

Finn pulls back and wipes the tears from his face. "Thank you."

They hug again.

They reach the empty hallway when Kurt offers Finn a smile.

"You okay?" Kurt asked with concern.

"Yeah." Finn said putting on a smile. "So now that I am officially a good bro, I wanna ask you something."

"Sure. Anything?"

"So what's up with you, Puck and Sam.?"

_Seriously?_

"Nothing. Now stop meddling."

"I thought you have me permission to meddle." Finn accused.

"I did. But once you start this crap up again, it ends." Kurt turns and walks away.

Kurt was angry throughout the rest of the day. He entered the choir room fuming with rage. He didn't even kiss Santana a hello. She just sat beside him and held his hand.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just Finn being Finn." He answered.

Santana nodded in agreement.

Mr. Shue began the lesson. "Today, we are going to do dance songs. To get everybody excited and in party mode. Anyone wanna give it a shot?"

Rachel immediately rose her hand and so did Tina. Mr. Shue picked Tina.

"Alright guys. I really like this song so don't make fun of me." Tina said with a smile.

_It's the boy you never told I like you,_

_It's the girl you let get away._

_It's the one you saw that day on the train,_

_But you freaked out and walked away_

Brittany and Mercedes got up and began dancing to the beat.

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,_

_Things you swear you'll do before you die,_

_It's the city of love that waits for you,_

_But you're too damn scared to fly._

Mercedes and Brittany joined in singing the chorus.

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

Santana and Quinn joined in dancing as they sang background to Tina.

_It's the time that you totally screwed up,_

_Still you're trying to get it out your brain._

_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,_

_It's the past that you're dying to change._

_It's all the money that you're saving,_

_While the good life passes by._

_It's all the dreams that never came true,_

_Cause you're too damn scared to try._

Each of the girls grabbed a boy and pulled them to the floor. Santana had pulled up Kurt. Rachel came up by herself and began dancing.

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

Everyone was up laughing and dancing.

_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape,_

_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

Everyone stepped back and formed a circle around Tina as she sang the bridge.

_So let's go, go, go, go all the way._

_Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day._

_From the floor, to the rafters, people raise your glasses,_

_We could dance forever!_

Everyone jumped as one at each beat. Partying as everyone sang out the last part.

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape._

_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

Everyone laughed as everyone went in for a group hug.

Kurt looked up to see both Sam and Puck on either side of him, grinning with happiness.

"Excellent Tina." Mr. Shue said leading everybody into a round of applause.

Kurt's phone went off. He laughed as he walked away from the group. He stopped by the door and answered the phone.

"Hello. This is Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt Hummel? Son of Burt Hummel?" The voice said. It was very professional like.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"This is Dr. Madson from Lima General. I am sorry to tell you that your family was in a car accident."

Kurt's heart dropped. His smile dropped.

"What?"

His heart pounded in his ears. He looked up to see everyone still laughing. Having fun.

"Your family has just entered the hospital. Your name was under emergency contact after Burt Hummel had his heart attack."

_No._

"I was just calling to see if their was someone that I could get for you. I am sorry for your . . ." The voice faded.

_Dad. Daddy. Carole. Mom. Finn. My baby brother._

He dropped the phone. The world was in slow motion.

The glee club turned at the sound of the phone clattering on the floor.

_Who's calling my name?_

Kurt slowly fell to the floor. His back hitting the doorway.

_Who's hands?_

He looked up to see the glee club around him.

_Hospital._

The voices were echoing. "What happened?" and "Are you okay?" rang through his brain.

_Need . . . to . . . go_

He regained his voice. He looked up to the nearest person. Santana and Mercedes.

"Hospital." He choked out. "Car wreck."

No other explanation was needed. Pairs of hands pulled him up.

"Dad."


	17. Chapter 17

**Day #8: Part 2**

**KURT**

_Daddy?_

Kurt rushed into the hospital with footsteps tracking him.

_Dad?_

Kurt stopped in the middle of the reception area. Not knowing where to go.

"Don't worry Kurt. I'm gonna go find where they are." Mercedes said rushing up to the receptionist.

"Clear the way." A voice rang out. "ICU Transfer."

Kurt turned to watch two doctors rush by with a stretcher.

_Daddy?_

"Dad." Kurt yelled out as he saw his dad on that stretcher, "Daddy!" He ran to his dad. "Daddy." He broke down as he neared the stretcher.

_Blood._

Strong arms held him down.

"Daddy!"

"Shh. Shh." A voice told him.

"Dad."

"Shh." The voice repeated.

"My daddy." Kurt broke down in the arms.

_An alarm._

"He's having a seizure." A doctor yelled.

Kurt's head snapped up. "Daddy." His voice was weak with strain.

Santana appeared in front of him. "My dad's a doctor here. I'll get him to help." The words came out jumbled.

_Help. He needs help._

"DADDY!" Kurt yelled as broke out of the arms.

He crawled towards his dad as the hallway began to spin around him.

_Dad._

He was picked up around the waist and carried away from his dad.

"Daddy. Please." He cried out. "Somebody help him."

His dads stretcher began to shake.

"He's going into shock." Another doctor yelled.

_Help._

"Please." He choked through the tears. "Somebody."

He screamed as he was drag around the corner, his dad lost from view.

"Another ICU. Major blood loss. Clear the way." Another set of doctors went past him with a stretcher.

_Finn. Blood. Bone._

"Help them. Someone please help them." He cried out. His voice getting weaker.

Another set of arms held him from the front. Blocking his view.

"Get him out of here." A voice echoed through the hallway.

_Why? They need me._

"Please?" He whispered. "Please?

The energy drained from him.

_I need to do something. Anything. WAKE UP!_

* * *

Kurt woke with a startle. He was in the choir room. Facing the chairs.

"Dad." He yelled out.

"Hey bud." A voice said behind him.

He turned to see his dad. In perfect health. Sitting on the piano. Kurt ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh daddy. I just had the worst dream. I thought I lost you." Kurt sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay." He pulled back from Kurt. "I will always protect you."

_That's an odd way to say it._

"Why are we in the choir room?" Kurt asked.

"We came to say goodbye." Burt answered with a sad smile.

"Goodbye? We?" Kurt tripped on these words.

_What?_

"I'm gonna miss you bro." A voice said behind him as arms wrapped and around him.

Kurt turned into the hug.

_Finn._

He looked perfect.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

Finn just pulled him into another hug. "I'm really sorry about everything. I could have been a better brother."

"You were great Finn." Kurt responded.

Finn just gave him the dopey smile that Kurt fell for years ago. "Thanks."

"What's going on?"

"I was so lucky to have met you." A voice came from behind him.

He turned to see Carole standing in front of Burt.

"I want you to know that you've been a great son. You helped me be a better mother." Carole said pulling her into a hug.

"You were the best mother I could have asked for." He cried into her.

She stepped away from him, back to Burt. Finn was now standing beside him.

"Kurt honey."

He turned once again and face the chairs. His heart dropped.

_Mom._

Kurt took a step forward.

"Mom is that you?" He began crying faster.

"Yes it is." She said with a smile.

Kurt raced to her and wrapped his arms around her, sobbing.

She was perfect.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know honey. I wanted to tell you that I love you." She pulled back from the hug. "And I'm glad you let Carole and Finn into your life."

He looked up at her with watery eyes.

"And you have been the best son that I could have hoped for. I'm glad you took care of your father." She slowly stepped away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To a better place." Burt said.

Kurt glanced at him, then back to his mom. She was gone. Kurt walked to his dad, Carole, and Finn.

"Why?"

"Because we're dead bud." Burt said with another sad smile.

_No._

"You can't be."

Burt pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

"Daddy. You can't be dead. I need you." Kurt cried into his shoulder.

Burt stepped away and headed towards the door with Carole and Finn. There was nothing outside the door. Only a white light.

"Please dad. Daddy." Kurt let another tear stream down his face.

"I love you Kurt." Burt said as the three of them stepped into the light.

Kurt was alone.

_Alone. Why? Why not me? Why did they leave me? Why couldn't it have been me?_

Kurt slowly fell until he was sitting on the piano bench. He slowly began to fall asleep.

"It's . . . time . . . to . . . try . . . defying . . . gravity . . . "Kurt whispered between shaky breaths.

_I love you dad._

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Day #9: Part 1**

**KURT**

A white light.

"Go away." Kurt muttered.

A flicker.

"Stop."

Darkness.

"No." Kurt yelled.

He opened his eyes and sat up.

_Where am I?_

Uncomfortable chairs. Too much bleach smell. Bad lighting.

"Why am I at the hospital?" Kurt whispered.

He looked down and saw his arms laying on each armrest. In each of his hands was another hand. Both big, but one is tan, and the other is white.

Kurt slowly looks to the left.

_Sam._

Sam is sleeping with his head leaned back against the wall. He has a little drool dried on his chin.

_Cute._

Kurt looks to the right.

_Puck._

Apparently Puck is too cool to drool. He has other arm propping his head up with help of the other armrest.

_Idiot._

The chairs in the middle of the room are occupied as well. They had been scooted closer so Kurt had a leg propped in each chair. Beside his legs, sat Mercedes and Santana.

He carefully pulled them out of the chairs, careful not to touch the girls, and set them on the floor. He slowly pulled his hand out of Puck's loose grip.

_One more to go._

He looked down at Sam's hand. He slowly tried to pull his hand out. But Sam still had a tight grip on him. He looked up at Sam and saw the blonde boys eyes open and staring at him.

_Caught._

"Morning beautiful." Sam whispered.

Kurt smiled. "Morning."

Sam slowly sat up. "Come on. I'll get you some coffee."

Kurt smiled when Sam smiled. "Okay."

Still hand in hand, Sam led Kurt down the hallway.

They ended up in a small cafe, a short walk from where they had slept. Sam had gotten them both coffee from the vending machine. They both made faces after one sip.

"They need a better machine in here." Sam said.

"Yeah."

They sat down on a small sofa. They were sitting right next to each other, still hand in hand.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked quietly,

"Yeah. Have they told you anything?" Kurt asked looking up at Sam.

"Umm. Well. When you had your . . . breakdown . . . they sorta gave you a quick sedative. The doctor said he'd be back at seven when you'd be awake." Sam explained.

Kurt started patting his pockets. Nothing. He looked around.

_Not there._

"What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"It is . . ." Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket. "About five o'clock. You've been asleep for nearly twelve hours."

"Yeah. I guess I have." Kurt said as he cuddled closer to Sam.

Sam used his free arm to wrap around Kurt. His other hand sat entangled with Kurt on Sam's lap.

"Have you seen them?" Kurt whispered.

"No."

_They're dead._

Sam felt Kurt tense up.

"Hey. Calm down." Sam said as he pulled Kurt onto his lap, into a hug.

Kurt began sobbing. "They're dead. They're all dead."

Sam pulled Kurt's head up and looked him in the eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"They came to me. Carole, Finn, and my dad. Even my mom was there. They came to say their goodbyes." Kurt cried more.

"Kurt. They're not dead. They're still alive." Sam whispered.

Kurt looked Sam in the eyes. "They're alive."

Kurt struggled to find the words.

_They're alive. Oh my god, they're alive._

Kurt pulled Sam into a kiss. Sam was shocked, but then kissed back.

_Thank you. Thank you._

Kurt pulled back from this kiss when they both ran out of air. He placed his forehead against Sam's.

"Thank you. Thank you Sam."

"What did I do?" Sam said still catching his breath.

"For being here. You're amazing." Kurt said pulling Sam into another soft kiss. "Thank you."

They sat in that position still trying to catch their breaths when Kurt began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"It's just that I assumed the worst. Just because of a dream. I'm so happy that they're all alive." Kurt said with a said smile.

Kurt settled down into Sam's arms. The bigger boy wrapped his arms around the other.

"Do you want to get some sleep before the doctor comes?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah." Kurt whispered into Sam's chest. "Just promise me something."

"Anything." Sam answered immediately.

"Don't let go of me. Keep holding on." Kurt said as he looked into Sam's eyes.

_So pretty. So blue._

"Always." Sam answered.

Kurt pulled Sam into a quick kiss before falling asleep against his chest.

Kurt woke up feeling very relaxed, and very warm. He looked up to see Sam staring at him.

"Good morning." Kurt whispered.

"Good morning." Sam whispered back. "Even though we already saw each other."

Kurt smiles as he pulls Sam into a kiss.

"Are you feeling better?" Sam asked as Kurt repositioned himself in Sam's lap.

"Yeah. What time is it?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

"Almost six-thirty. I think we need to head back before the others get up." Sam suggested.

"Can you carry me?" Kurt asked as he looked up at Sam with his best puppy-dog eyes.

Sam gave in in a heartbeat. He picked Kurt up bridal style.

"So," Sam started as they walked down the hall. "I thought you weren't tired. Why do you want me to carry you?"

"Because I'm comfortable like this. And I also get to touch you." Kurt said as he began playing with Sam's nipple.

Sam let out a quiet moan. "Do you want me to drop you?" He teased.

Kurt played along. "If you drop me, then you'll never get with me. And it's not like I'm killing you. It's just one . . . little . . . nipple." And with each word, he pinched Sam's nipple, causing him to moan.

"This is fun. You're so sensitive. I just wanna-" Kurt was cut off by the sound of a song going off. "That sound like Mercede's ring tone."

"I guess its her alarm. We need to keep walking. Now stop playing with my nipple." Sam said right when the commotion started.

"Kurt!"

"Where is he?"

"Sam's gone to."

"He's here." Sam said walking in. "I got him. We were just -" Sam looks down to see Kurt pretending to sleep in his arms. "Never mind."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. He took in everybody. Mercedes and Santana looked worried, but Puck looked devastated. "I'm fine guys. I just took Sam to get some coffee and I fell asleep.

_Is that jealousy I see Puck?_

Kurt looks up to Sam. "Let's go sit down."

Still holding Kurt, Sam walks to a chair and sits down. Immediately, he is surrounded. Puck and Santana and on the side chairs and Mercedes in front of them.

"How are you baby?" Mercedes asked.

"Good. Sam told me everything. So I guess I'm just waiting. Being impatient." Kurt answered.

"It's okay Kurt. You have us with you." Mercedes said as she gave Kurt an awkward hug since he was still in Sam's lap.

"Thanks Mercedes."

"Kurt." A quiet voice said.

Kurt turned his head to face Santana.

"I just wanted to tell you that my dad is in charge of your families case." She sounded really quiet.

_Not at all like herself._

Kurt reached a hand around and took hers in it. "Thank you."

She nodded slowly before taking her hand away.

Kurt was facing Puck, still cradled against Sam. He still looks worried. So Kurt reaches over and takes Puck's hand in his own. Puck offers a smile, which Kurt returns.

_And it's awkward again. No one wants to talk. Make me upset._

He uses his other hand and reaches up and cups Sam's face. Sam smiles. And so does Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt then leans up and kisses Sam on the cheek.

Sam smiles again. "Always." He promises.

The sound of footsteps then begin to echo through the hallways.


	19. Chapter 19

**Day #9: Part 2**

**KURT**

"Hello Kurt. I'm Dr. Lopez." The Latino doctor said as he shook Kurt's hand.

Kurt's hand went immediately back to Puck's.

"Just tell me everything. Don't hold back. Please." Kurt said as he gripped Sam's and Puck's hand harder.

He felt Santana and Mercedes behind him. They each had a hand on this shoulders.

"Well Kurt, I am glad to say that your family is very fortunate. Technically speaking. They should be dead." He sighed when Kurt's face dropped. "You have to understand what happened. You're families vehicle was hit on the drivers side by an 18-wheeler. They flipped three times before landing in a nearby ditch. Your dad and brother should have died instantly. Luckily the truck hit the car perfectly so it wouldn't crush them."

Kurt took this in. He began squeezing his hands.

_How are they lucky?_

"How bad were they hurt?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Your father has three cracked ribs and a broken arm. His leg is bruised, but functional. He may have to use a crutch or cane for a while." The doctor said without hesitation.

"Hey. You need to softer about this. He almost lost his family." Puck said angrily.

"Don't Puck. It's fine. I need to hear this. What happened to Finn and Carole?"

"Your brother Finn has five cracked ribs and a punctured lung. He also has a broken arm. Your mother was the luckiest. She mainly has bruises, but the big thing that she suffered from was a concussion."

"Can I see them?" Kurt asked.

"Only your mother is awake. Your father and brother are about to go in for another surgery. You'll be able to see them by the end of the day." The doctor added with a smile.

"Can I see Carole?"

"Your mother should be awake."

"She's not my mother. She's my step-mother. And Finn's my step brother." Kurt said quietly.

Dr. Lopez stepped up to him. Kurt looked up at him.

"They're your family. That's all that matters." The doctor said before turning to leave. "Room 122."

Kurt found himself stumbling down the hallway looking for the room. Sam and Puck were still holding his hands.

Santana rounded them into an elevator to go down a floor.

Soon Kurt stood in front of Carole's room.

_What if she hates me?_

"Can I go in? Alone?" Kurt asked.

"Of course baby. We'll wait out here for you." Mercedes said.

Kurt offered Puck and Sam a weak smile before slowly letting go of their hands.

"It'll be okay." Puck whispered before sitting down in the hallway by Mercedes and Santana.

Kurt looked to Sam. "See you soon."

He gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the door and quietly entering the room.

Carole was in her bed. She had a few bruises on her face and arms. Her eyes were closed.

"Carole?" Kurt said as he stepped up to the bed.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Kurt."

"Hey Carole." Kurt said with a shaky breath.

"Oh Kurt." She pulled Kurt into a hug.

_Mommy._

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Kurt asked as he pulled back from the hug.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. They both had tears on their face.

Carole smiled, a sad smile. "Just a little bruised. Have they told-"

"Yeah. They told me everything. I can't see Finn or dad yet."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I've been worried about you. How long have you been here?"

"Since about five yesterday." Kurt answered.

"You should go home and get some rest. I'm sure Mercedes will stay with you."

"It wouldn't have mattered. I've would still be freaking out. They actually had to sedate me when I had a breakdown when I got here." Kurt said.

Carole pulled him into another hug.

"I'll be able to come home in a few days." She whispered into his ear. She pulled back. "You need to go home, get some sleep. I know this whole thing will take a while, but you need to rest."

"I know. I'm gonna go back to school tomorrow, but I'm gonna visit everyday." Kurt promised.

Carole smiled. "Call someone to be with you."

"Don't worry about that. I have a few friends here with me. They won't leave me alone."

Carole sunk back into her bed.

"Good Kurt. I know this is a difficult time, but we'll get through it." She held his hand in hers.

"I guess I'm gonna go then. I need to prepare for school. I just wanted to see you." Kurt pulled her into another hug. "I love you mom."

He pulled back from the hug and Carole kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

Kurt slowly stepped out of the room. He was ambushed by his friends.

"How is she?" Mercedes asked.

"She's just wants me to go and get some rest." Kurt said as his hands reconnected with Sam's and Puck's.

The car ride back to Kurt's house was quiet. They all rode in Santana's camaro. Kurt sat in the back between Sam and Puck. Kurt let his head rest on Sam's shoulder.

Everyone followed Kurt into his quiet house.

_This isn't home._

Santana went to the kitchen while everyone else went into the living room.

"We can all stay here for you Kurt. And go to school together." Mercedes suggested.

"No. That's fine. I can drive." Kurt said sinking back into the couch.

"Actually you can't. "Santana said as she walked into the living room. She gives Kurt a cup of tea. "You're car is still at school."

"That's right. So lets just find something to do, to pass the day away until we need to sleep. I already called my parents. They said it was fine." Mercedes said.

"What about the rest of your parents? Are they alright with this.? Kurt asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's have a movie day." Puck suggested.

"Good idea Puck. What do you wanna watch Kurt?" Sam asked.

"You guys pick one. I'm gonna make breakfast, to thank you guys." Kurt said as he stood up, letting go of the two boys hands.

"You sure Kurt?" Puck asked standing up.

"Yeah. Put in a good action movie." Kurt said as he ruffled Sam's hair before entering the kitchen.

_Food._

Kurt looked in the refrigerator.

_Empty. Carole hadn't bought food yet._

Kurt quickly checked the cabinets.

_No cereal either. Why do you have to eat so much Finn?_

Kurt faced the counter and let his head rest against the cabinet. He started crying.

_Hold it together. They'll be home soon. But what if everything goes bad? Finn was in the worst condition. Calm down._

Kurt quickly dried his tears and put on a happy face. He returned to his friends. They all stopped talking when he entered.

"Unfortunately we don't have any food. Anyone up for fast food." Kurt asked.

They all agreed.

"Okay Santana. Give me your keys and I'll be back in a bit.

"Nu-uh white boy. I'm getting the food." Mercedes declared.

"But you're not driving my car Aretha. I will." Santana responded.

"Fine." Mercedes looked to Kurt. "Are you okay staying here with these two goons?"

"I'm fine Mercedes. Now go. And remember non-fat food." Kurt said giving the diva a hug.

"Be back soon Kurt." Santana said as she gave Kurt a light kiss on the cheek.

The room was silent once again. Kurt took his spot back between Puck and Sam.

"I know you guys want to be nice to me after what happened. "Kurt said. "But we need to talk. About our deal. And us."


	20. Chapter 20

**Day #9: Part 2**

**KURT**

"Don't Kurt. You need to relax." Sam said.

"Yeah Kurt. Don't worry about us." Puck chipped in.

Kurt sighed. "No. We need to talk. I have to do this before anything else happens."

Both boys sighed. Kurt got up and sat on the table. He faced them.

"The bets off.."

"What?" Sam and Puck yelled at the same time.

"Just listen to me." He waited for them to calm down before he continued. "I can't force myself to pick either one of you. I think I need both of you." Kurt looked up. "I need you both. I don't want to pick. I just need two good friends to be here for me."

Puck just stared at Kurt. Sam reached forward and took Kurt's hand.

"Always." He said with a smile. Kurt smiled.

Puck sighed before taking Kurt's other hand. "I'm in." He then turned to glare at Sam. "We're in this together. If you hurt Kurt, I hurt you."

Sam smiled. "Likewise."

_That was easy._

"Thank you. So are we all friends?" Kurt asked.

They agreed.

"How about boyfriends? You know. Like a three way relationship with all the benefits." Kurt suggested with a smile.

Sam and Puck also had wide grins.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Then."

"Hell yeah." Puck said pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt sat on Puck's lap. Puck pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss. Kurt immediately let his tongue in. Puck moaned into his mouth. This made Kurt moan. Kurt slowly pulled back. They both looked at a sad Sam.

"Get over here Trouty Mouth." Puck said with a smile.

Sam leaned forward and gave Puck a quick kiss. He then turned to Kurt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kurt moaned again as Puck put his lips to Kurt's neck.

"You taste good baby." Puck whispered into Kurt's neck.

Kurt and Sam moaned into each others mouths.

Someone pounded at the front door and all the boys sat up.

"We need some help out here boys. Unless you don't wanna eat." Mercedes yelled through the door.

Kurt skipped over and opened the door. Mercedes came in with most of the groceries. Santana only had one bag and was texting with the other.

Kurt and Mercedes set to making food for the group. Everyone else piled into the living room with another movie.

"How are you?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm good. I'm just scared, lonely, and bored." Kurt said as he began putting some of the food away.

"So what's for lunch?" Mercedes asked.

"I think it's more of a brunch since we skipped breakfast." Kurt said with a smile. "But lets make a random mess."

"My my Kurt. Are you sure you wanna get messy?" Mercedes asked as she opened a bag of chips.

Kurt opened a box of cereal. "It's war time."

They opened more boxes of cereal, bags of chips, and a bag of marshmallows.

Kurt and Mercedes faced each other. They smiled and poured the food into a few bowls. They took them into their arms.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked as he slowly began to walk.

"Let's get 'em." Mercedes said.

They ran into the living room yelling, "War." As soon as they entered, they belted Sam, Puck, and Santana with the various food.

They were all shocked. Then Sam began catching the food in his mouth while Puck swatted it away.

Santana got up and took a bowl from Kurt and joined in. Sam and Puck got the idea and joined in. They all had a bowl now. Kurt noticed that he was about to run out. He ran up to Sam and dumped the rest on his head.

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Get him." Sam said laughing.

Sam fell back on the couch with Kurt on his lap. Everyone gathered around and dumped their food on Kurt.

"No. Traitors." He giggled. "Mercedes help."

"No way white boy." Mercedes laughed as she finished pouring food on him.

All the bowls were empty. Everyone sat in a pile around Kurt. Santana scooted Kurt over so he could sit partially on Sam's lap and partially on Puck's lap. Mercedes sat on the other side. Sam still had his arms looped around Kurt's waste.

"You know you guys are cleaning this up." Kurt said with a smile.

"Ain't no way. Puckzilla ain't cleaning anything." Puck said with confidence.

Kurt laughed. "Well your all traitors. Especially you Sam." He said as he looked at Sam. "I think you should have to clean it up. You to Mercedes. You betrayed me."

"Sure white boy. I'll clean up in a bit." Mercedes laughed.

_I love my friends. And food._

Kurt began picking food out of Sam's hair. Mainly popcorn.

"What are you doing?" Sam said with a smile.

"Eating my brunch since you guys threw it everywhere." Kurt said as he leaned forward and took a peice of popcorn from his hair with his teeth. "Start eating. It's less you'll have to clean.

Everyone began picking up food off the couch. Puck dared to pick the food off of Kurt's crotch.

Kurt jumped up at the close encounter, but Sam was still holding onto him.

"Sam. Can you let me up? Kinda need to go to the bathroom." Kurt said with a smile.

"Sure Kurt." Sam unlinked his arms.

Kurt got up and skipped to the bathroom.

_I'm glad I didn't send them home._

Santana opened the door and walked in.

"Gosh Santana. What if I was peeing or something?" Kurt said as he sat on the counter.

Santana sat beside him."I knew you didn't have to go pee. Puck's hand touched your crotch. It's common sense."

Kurt blushed.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to help you." Santana said. "I figured our charade isn't gonna continue."

"No. I need them. I don't want to push them away by accident. I can't stand to lose anybody else." Kurt said wrapping his arms around himself.

Santana pulled Kurt into a hug. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

Kurt chuckled into her arms.

"Thank you Santana. For everything. You've been a great friend." Kurt whispered.

"I'm glad your happy." Santana whispered back.

Kurt pulled back from the hug.

"Why are you helping me? I mean kissing me and being my friend. What's in it for you?" Kurt asked.

Santana sighed.

"I'm like you Kurt. And I always liked you. You're confident and you're proud to be gay. I'm not even brave enough to come out as bi." Santana took a deep breath.

Kurt pulls her into another hug. "Thank you."

Santana pulled back. "Come on. Let's give your boys a show. I'm sure the jealousy will make tonight a good night." She smiled. "For old times sake."

Kurt smiled wide.

"Let's do it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Day #9: Part 4**

**KURT**

Kurt wrapped his arms around Santana. They approached the others from behind the couch. Sam and Puck sat side by side with Mercedes on the other side of Sam.

Santana gave Kurt a wink before pulling him into a kiss.

Kurt backed up into the couch and moaned into Santana's mouth.

"What the-" Their three friends said looking up at Kurt and Santana.

Santana pushed Kurt back over the couch. Kurt went over backwards, still kissing Santana. They fell on top of Sam and Puck.

Kurt pulled his mouth away from Santana and she began to suck on his neck.

"Oh God Santana." Kurt moaned.

Sam and Puck stared down at the kissing duo.

"What the heck Kurt?" Puck yelled.

Sam tried pushing Santana off of Kurt, but she kept holding onto Kurt and they rolled onto the floor, still kissing.

Mercedes had her mouth hanging open in shock.

Santana sat up and straddled Kurt. She reached down and began rubbing the Kurt's crotch,

"You want that baby?" Kurt asked seductively.

Puck got up and picked up Santana. He pulled her away from Kurt.

"Let me go Puckerman." Santana yelled.

Sam went and helped Kurt up. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Kurt ignored him. "Puck! Let her go. We were joking."

Mercedes laughed. "It's a bad joke."

Sam looked at Kurt. "Why would you joke like this? I thought we agreed to be together."

Puck let go of Santana and stood by Sam.

"Kurt I swear to God. You will never do that again." Puck said angrily.

Kurt takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Puck. "I'm sorry. It was just a little fun." Kurt looks at Sam. He grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled him into the hug. "I'm sorry. Do you both forgive me?" Kurt put on the puppy-dog look.

Sam caved immediately. :Of course."

Puck thought for a second. "You know what Kurt. I forgive you, but you owe me know. And I'll collect later on." He said with an evil smirk.

Kurt looked at him with suspicion. "We'll see about that." He pulled Puck down into a kiss.

"Awe." He heard Mercedes sigh.

Kurt turned to Mercedes. "So do you approve Mercedes? Of my two new men."

Mercedes took a step forward. "Well I was hoping to be with one, and shank the other," Kurt let out a nervous giggle. "But I am happy for you."

Mercedes then yanked Kurt out of the arms of the other two boys. "Now sit." Kurt sat on the couch.

Mercedes turned to the two boys. "On your knees." She commanded.

Puck and Sam chuckled.

_Oh boy._

Mercedes punched each boy in the arm. They yowled in pain. "Now get on your knees." Both boys listened immediately.

_Scary Mercedes._

Both boys trembled as Mercedes hovered over them.

"Now boys," Mercedes began in her sweetest voice. "You know that Kurt's my baby boy right?'

Both boys nodded.

"And you know that I'll do anything to protect him, right?" She said as she cups both boys faces.

They both gulped and nodded.

"This can't end well." Santana muttered to Kurt.

"No it cannot." Kurt replied not taking his eyes off of the boys.

"So boys," Mercedes voice turned deadly. She grabbed Puck's mohawk and Sam's blonde hair. They cried in pain. "Now if I find out that you hurt one hair on my boy," She yanked their hair. "Then you'll have to deal with the wrath of Mercedes. Got it?" She asked pulling their hair again.

"We got it." They answered in unison.

Mercedes let go of their hair and sat down by Kurt. Santana sat on the other side.

Both boys sat on the floor looking terrified.

"You didn't have to do that." Kurt said to Mercedes.

Mercedes looked to the boys. "Don't worry. Your dad is gonna be worse."

Kurt laughed as the boys gulped again.

"Don't worry." Kurt said lowering his eyes.

_Blood._

Kurt shook his head.

_Daddy._

Kurt shook his head and laid it down on Mercedes's shoulder.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. Just been a long day." Kurt sighed.

Santana took one of his hands and began tracing his fingers.

_So nice._

"Do you wanna go to bed?" Santana asked.

"It's not even five yet." Kurt said.

"Fine. Let's eat and watch another movie. You're gonna be tired after my good cooking.

Kurt smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Night #9**

**KURT**

They all ate a late dinner. Santana and Puck had made a ton of grilled cheese grilled to perfection. After 6 sandwiches, Kurt was done.

_So tired._

"So are you guys gonna head home soon?" Kurt asked as he began to clean up the plates.

"Nope. Sleep over in your room." Mercedes said happily.

"But no make overs." Santana said with determination. "Unless I get to doll up your bafoons."

"Not gonna happen." Puck said with a sneer at Santana.

"Well help clean up. I needs to get my beauty sleep on." Santana said as she got up from the table.

"Do you guys have extra clothes?" Kurt asked.

Three of them shook their heads no, but Santana nodded.

"While we were out, I bought everyone some clothes, so we wouldn't have to leave Kurt alone." Santana said putting an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Thank you Santana." Sam said coming up to give her a hug.

"Don't worry about it Trouty Mouth. Now lets get down some stairs and hit the white boys. I mean hay." She said with a smile.

Kurt laughed as he led everyone down the stairs.

_Two days._

It's been two days since he's been in his room. He spotted Finn's random pile of clothes.

_What a mess?_

He stopped after the last stair.

_Blood._

Kurt slowly stepped into the room.

_It smells like Finn._

"Alright. Bed time." Puck said from behind him.

Puck walked pass Kurt to Finn's bed. He began to lay down.

"No." Kurt said. His voice was strained.

Puck got up.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Puck apologized.

"Good going idiot." Santana snapped.

"No it's fine." Kurt said in a whisper.

_Finn._

Kurt walked past Puck's open arms and sat on the bed.

_Finn's bed._

"I think I'm gonna sleep here tonight." Kurt whispered.

Mercedes came up to him. She hugged him. "Of course. We understand." She pulled back. "Santana and I are gonna share your bed."

Kurt nodded.

Mercedes faced the boys. "You two okay with sharing the floor?"

"Of course." Sam said as he sits down by Finn's bed. "I like this spot."

Kurt reached down and grabbed Sam's hand. "Me too.

Puck sat down beside Sam. "And I'll be here to protect the two of you. You both are my boys." Puck gave Sam a small hug.

"That's so hot." Kurt said with a giggle.

"Maybe we should put on a show." Puck suggested with a smile.

"Uh uh boys. It's sleep time." Mercedes said as she pulled out a bunch of blankets and pillows

Kurt sat on Finn's bed as everyone made their beds. Mercedes slept against the wall while Santana slept on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Sam and Puck each gave Kurt a soft kiss before falling into a slumber.

_This room seems darker some how._

Kurt smiled into Finn's pillow.

_Because Finn lit up the room. His stupid innocence._

Kurt turned onto his back and faced the ceiling.

_I wonder what he was thinking when the crash happened._

Kurt rolled to his side again.

_And the last time I saw him, I yelled at him. He's gonna hate me._

Kurt let a tear slide out.

He felt in arm reach around his waist. He looked over his shoulder.

_Santana._

"It's okay." She whispered to him.

He turned to her. He broke into a sob.

"I'm here." She began rubbing his back. "I'm going to help you." She rocked him gently. "I'm here for you." Her voice cracked.

Kurt looked up briefly to see a tear fall from her eyes. He sobbed more into her shoulder.

"Shh. It's all okay. It's all going to be okay."

**FINN**

Finn woke up.

_Major headache._

He sat up.

_Why am I in the choir room?_

"Hello." He yelled as he got up from his chair.

He charged to one of the doors.

_Locked._

A piercing white light was on the other side of the glass.

"Am I dead?" he whispered to himself.

"No. You're not." A voice answered.

Finn turned around. A woman stood before him.

_She's beautiful. She looks like-_

"My name is Elizabeth Hummel." She introduced herself.

_Kurt's mom._

"You're Kurt's mom. I thought you were dead." Finn asked.

"I am." She answered.

She motioned for them to take a seat on the piano bench.

_Wait. She's dead. Then how is she here. Is she a zombie? She doesn't look like one. Wait a second._

"Am I dead too?"

"It's up to you." She answered simply.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you've been suffering. You have the choice to end it, or return and fix it. But if you return, you will suffer on the road to recovery." She explained.

_Do I want to suffer? I haven't been suffering though._

She began playing a melody. A simple one.

_So soothing._

"What is it?" Finn asked as he watched her fingers dance on the keys.

"It's mine. I named it Kurt's Lullaby. It was the only thing that would make him sleep when he was younger." She said with a sad smile.

_It's beautiful._

"Kurt needs you, you know." She said as she continued to play.

"He's pretty independent. And we're not on the best of terms." Finn said looking to the floor.

"I know. He won't tell you this, but he needs a brother. He needs one constant in his life. He just needs a brother to listen and help him. And he forgives you too. You just need to make an effort."She said as she finished playing the lullaby.

_Really?_

"Can you teach me? Maybe I can play it for Kurt one day." Finn said with a smile.

"So you're returning?" She asked with a smile.

"I have to. There's so much I can still do in this life. Like college. Or some really hot girl." Finn said with a smirk.

She smiled. "He tully does. Here." She placed his fingers on the piano. "Play."

Finn began playing.

_Black._

Finn slowly opened his eyes. He saw the IV drip running. His eyes followed it. It was hooked to his arm. He saw bandages wrapped around his chest.

"What happened?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Day #10: Part 1**

**KURT**

_That feels nice._

Kurt was awake, but kept his eyes shut. He felt the hand rub up and down his cock.

"Yeah." Kurt moaned quietly.

"You like that?" A female voice said.

Kurt eyes fluttered open.

Santana was staring down at him. He glanced down and she was rubbing his cock. Only his boxers separated his cock and her hand. He pushed her hand away.

"What's wrong Kurt? I'm trying to make you feel better. I know you liked it." She said seductively.

"That's because I thought your man-hands belonged to Puck." Kurt snapped back with a smirk.

Santana sat back on the bed. "So you're not a morning person."

"No. I'm gay." Kurt said as he sat up beside her.

Everyone else was still asleep.

Kurt slipped his arm around Santana's waist. They leaned back against the wall.

"Thank you. For last night I mean." Kurt said.

"I needed it too. I've felt so close to you. I don't want to lose this." She said with a said smile.

Kurt smiled. "You will never lose this. Unless you keep playing with my cock. All deals are off."

Santana smiled. "Deal." She laid her head on his shoulder. "It's nice to have someone like me. I mean I have Brittany, but she isn't the brightest. It's nice to have someone like me to talk to."

Kurt smiled. "So are you my new fag hag?"

Santana snorted. "No. I'm just your new best friend."

They both looked towards a sleeping Mercedes. She had her head hanging off the bed. The blanket was wrapped around her.

"Sure. Let's just keep that between you and me. Because if she can do that with a blanket while asleep, imagine what she can do to you while awake." Kurt giggled.

He glanced at the clock.

"Dang it. Why does school have to be so early?" He asked as he climbed out of the bed.

He stepped between his two boys.

_Aww._

Both boys had their hands side by side.

_Maybe they fell asleep holding hands._

Kurt skips into the bathroom. He takes a quick leak before standing in front of the mirror.

_Ain't mad for a few days without moisturizing._

He grabbed his lotions and began. The door then opened and Puck came in.

"Morning beautiful." He said with sleep still in his voice.

He came up behind Kurt and gave him a hug.

"You know I can feel you cock against my back right?" Kurt asked still applying the lotion.

Puck kissed Kurt's neck. "I know."

"I'm not taking care of it. So you can just leave." Kurt said as he turned his head slightly to give Puck a small kiss.

"I'll go in a minute." Puck said as he walked to the toilet and lifted up the lid.

He whipped his cock out.

_Dang he's hung._

Kurt faced away.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I gotta pee. And I figured you'd be seeing me soon enough. I don't see why you're shy. We both have cocks." Puck said with a smile.

Kurt got up and quickly went to his room. Santana was sitting on the edge of Finn's bed filing her nails.

"Was he peeing in front of you?" She asked not looking up.

"Yeah." Kurt said as he went to his closet.

"You'll get used to it. He doesn't think in the morning."

Kurt nodded. "Right." He faced his room.

"Where are Sam and Mercedes?" He asked as he began to look for an outfit.

"Mercedes is taking a shower upstairs and Sammy boy is making breakfast." She said as she got up. "Now what will we get you to where today?"

**SAM**

_Breakfast is the best meal of the day._

Sam smiled to himself. He was making a complete breakfast for everyone.

"What's for breakfast?" Kurt asked as he trudged up the stairs and into the kitchen.

_Prefect timing._

"The basics. Bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, pancakes or waffles, and some sides. There's gravy if you want it. Same with some cut up fruit. I didn't know how you'd like it." Sam said as he wiped his hands on a rag. "There's also some orange juice."

"It sounds amazing. I haven't had a real breakfast in years." Kurt said as he sat down at the dining room table.

Sam had already set the table. He set a plate in front of Kurt. Two sausage links with eggs and a single pancake.

"Is this good enough for you?" Sam asked as he leaned down for a quick kiss with Kurt.

"It's a lot of calories, but I can't wait." Kurt said as he picked up the pancake and began tearing it into strips.

Sam sits down beside him. He watches Kurt.

_Perfection._

"So, where are Puck and Santana?" Sam asked.

"Santana is finding me a breakup outfit and the last time I saw Puck was in the bathroom." Kurt said with a small smile.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"He took a leak while he was doing my moisturizing." Kurt explained. "Plus I looked away. I'm not ready for that part of our relationship."

_Our relationship._

Kurt noticed Sam's face. "Are you okay with this? I guess I really didn't ask you guys. And you're not really friends with Puck are you?"

"It's fine. He's a cool dude. I just don't want you to be embarrassed. This is new for all of us." Sam reached over and took his boyfriends hand. "I want to be with you. And Puck. I know I'll come to care about him as much as you do." Sam leaned over and gave Kurt a light kiss.

He went to pull back, but Kurt grabbed his neck and continued to kiss.

_Taste like heaven._

"Can I join in?" A voice said.

Kurt and Sam looked towards the basement door. Puck stood their, still in his briefs. A perfect outline of his cock.

"Sure." Kurt whispered.

Puck rushed up to them. He grabbed Sam and kissed him. Sam pulled back. Puck then kissed Kurt.

_This is hot. At least I'm not jealous._

Kurt pulled from Puck and kissed Sam quickly.

Sam smiled. "So how are my two boys?" Sam asked as Puck sat down on the other side of Kurt.

"I feel terrific. I'm actually looking forward to school." Puck said as he picked up a piece of sausage from the bowl in the middle of the table. "And by the way Kurt, I'm happy to be with Sam too. You're both my boys now."

Sam and Kurt smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you." Kurt said as he took both of their hands. "Now lets get ready. It's breakup day."

Santana laughed as she stomped up the stairs.

"Nope Kurt. Today is still Operation Commando." She said with a smile.

Puck looked confused. "Only I can do Operation Commando."

Sam smiled as he looked at Kurt. Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry Puck. We'll have our own Operation Commando when we come out at school." Sam said to Puck.

"Heck yeah." Puck yelled with a smile as he and Sam bumped fist.


	24. Chapter 24

**Day #10: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt smiled as they all piled in Santana's nice car. Kurt sat in front with Santana while Mercedes sat between the boys in back.

They reached the school. They were all in smiles. They had dressed in style. Santana wore a skin-tight red dress with a slit on one side showing off her legs. Kurt linked arms with her. He had a pair tight black pants with a low-cut black shirt. It showed off a bit of his smooth chest.

Mercedes had two pieces of arm candy on her. Puck, to the right, black shirt with designer jeans with little rips in the perfect spots. He wore a nice black jacket. To the left, Sam wore a thin and tight black shirt with a blue jacket. He wore designer jeans as well. Mercedes walked beautifully between them. She wore a tight purple dress that showed off her curves at all the right places. She had black scarf laid carefully around neck.

_Dang we're hot. Everyone thinks that I have a hot girlfriend and 'Cedes has two hot men with her._

Everyone stared them down.

_We look better than we did the other day._

They entered the school with confidence. Even the usual slushie-throwing jocks stopped to stare.

"We are so freakin hot." Kurt whispered with a smile to his friends.

Everyone smiled.

"We got this white boy." Mercedes said from behind him.

Santana gave Kurt a quick kiss before modeling herself down the hallway and into class. Kurt laughed as he turned to his friends.

"Are you enjoying the glammed up lifestyle?" Kurt asked.

"This is awesome." Sam said as a girl winked at him.

"If I was single, I'd be getting so much tail." Puck smirked.

Mercedes ignored him. "This is great Kurt. I see why you like dressing like this. I better get a boyfriend out of this."

Kurt looked at both boys. "I'm pretty sure the rumor mill says you have two."

"Good." Mercedes said as she pulled the two boys closer. "I've got two of the finest boys in Lima, right behind the one Kurt Hummel." She added as she gave Kurt a hug.

They all separated and went to their own classes, in their own thoughts. His first three classes went by fast.

_Not so bad. Three date me letters, six accidental boob flashes, and ten break-ups so they can date me. How awesome is this?_

Kurt smiled as he stepped into the cafeteria for lunch. He spotted Santana across the room. He took out his phone and texted her. She responded quickly.

**Let's commence Operation Commando.**

He put on a grim face and crossed the room. Santana met him in the middle of the room.

"Hey baby. You want a quickie in the bathroom." Santana asked as she tried to pull him into a kiss.

He held her back. They already had a few people watching them.

_Good._

"I wanna break up." Kurt said loudly.

This got a lot of attention. The room became significantly quieter,

Santana played her part beautifully. Shocked at first. "What?" Then her angry face came on. "Why?"

"Because your a pathetic lay." Kurt answered.

Gasps were let out all around the room in perfect synch.

_Perfect._

"I'm the hottest piece of action up in this place." Santana said as she stood up to her full height., trying to be intimidating.

"At this school, maybe. But you're still lousy. You don't even know how to give good head. And everyone here will realize this when they start banging college girls and MILFS." Kurt said as he stepped up to her.

_Here we go._

Santana slapped him. Hard.

_Dang woman._

"You can hit me all you want. You're never touching my cock again." Kurt said in anger.

Santana's face immediately softened.

"I'm sorry. Please don't do this." She begged.

The entire room was watching with anticipation.

_We're so brilliant._

Santana stepped closer to Kurt.

"Please." She whispered, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. "Please. Don't dump me. I don't think I can live without you." She reached down and grabbed his bulge.

Kurt gulped.

_Definitely gay._

"Let go. You're turning into this desperate piece of trash. We're done." Kurt said as he pushed her hand away.

Santana forced a tear to fall down before she slowly backed away. She turn and ran from the room.

Kurt looked around. Everyone was staring at him.. A cheerio ran up to him.

"Hey. Umm . . . I was wondering . . . if you wanted . . . to have a quickie in the bathroom?" She asked as she put on a sexy smiled.

She slowly leaned in for a kiss. Kurt stepped back and laughed.

"Seriously. You think I'd get with you after being with Santana. She's probably the best in the school, but is still bad by college standards. What makes you think that you're better than her and other girls outside of here?" Kurt said in the harshest tone he could make.

_Please don't cry._

She shed a tear.

_Crap._

Kurt kept the facade going.

"Keep dreaming babe." Kurt said as he turned and left the room.

He immediately heard everyone talking at once. He texted Santana to meet him. By the time he entered the boys restroom, Santana was already waiting. Kurt quickly locked the door before facing her.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he noticed her frown.

She immediately smiled. She ran to Kurt and pulled him into a hug.

"That was great Kurt. We couldn't have done that any better." She said proudly.

Kurt pulled back from the hug. "You don't think I was to mean do you?"

"No. It gave you a bad boy rep. Now everyone thinks you're straight and you won't get bullied. I'd say Operation Commando was a success." She said with a giggle.

"I think so too." Kurt agreed. "One of your cheerios tried to get with me after you left."

Santana laughed. "Really? Well, I guess you have a major bad boy rep plus rising popularity points."

"I guess so. As long as I don't screw it up."

Santana took Kurt's face between her hands. She forced him to look at her. "Everything's going to be fine. Everything went according to plan and that cheerio helped it out even better. Now let's get to class. We'll talk after Glee rehearsal."

Kurt gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to class.

_Hooray for Puck's creation of Operation Commando._


	25. Chapter 25

**Day #10: Part 3**

**KURT**

The rest of the day went smoothly. Kurt received several more dating offers, or "benefit" offers, which he turned down with a bad attitude.

Kurt entered the hallway.

_What an awesome day._

Kurt was suddenly shoved. He hit the nearby lockers and fell to the floor.

_Ouch._

He looked up.

_Karofsky._

He towered over him. Other jocks surrounded the two.

"Hey Homo." Karofsky said with a sneer.

Kurt just smirked.

_Be cool._

He stood up. "Trust me Dave. I'm not a homo. It got me plenty of women by pretending to be one."

The jocks laughed. "You seriously expect us to believe that. Santana is probably your fag hag."

_No one talks about my friends like that._

"Who's yours Karofsky?"

Quiet. All of the jocks stared open mouthed at a fuming Karofsky.

"What did you say fairy?" He took a step forward.

So did Kurt. "You never have a girlfriend. And it's funny how you spend all your time finding excuses to touch me and all the other guys in football. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you even talk or be near a girl."

Kurt dodged Karofsky's punch.

"You're gonna die Hummel. Just like your brother."

_Finn. He's not dead. He's not._

Kurt's anger filled him up. With all that he could, he decked Karofsky in the jaw. Karofsky was sent back into the lockers and sprawled to the ground.

"Aww. Poor Karofsky. Even if I were a fairy, I could still kick your butt. That's like getting beat up by a girl." Kurt smirked and pushed himself through the wall of jocks.

_He should be in the hospital. He should be the one there, not Finn. Finn was a good person. Finn is a good person._

He turned the corner and ran into Puck.

"Hey Kurt." He saw Kurt's angry face. "What's wrong?"

"Just Karofsky. Don't worry. I punched him in the face." Kurt said proudly.

"You . . . you punched him in the face." Puck said slowly. Then his face lit up. "That's my boy."

Puck slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"So Sam is waiting on us in the choir room. Then we're gonna take you to the hospital. Are you up for going?" Puck asked as they turned into another hallway.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan. Maybe I can talk to dad and Finn today." Kurt put on a smile.

_What if they die?_

Puck led them into the choir room.

" _This is Dr. Madson from Lima General. I am sorry to tell you that your family was in a car accident."_

Kurt froze.

_Why did my phone drop?_

Kurt looked to the piano.

_Mom, dad._

He walked out of Puck's arm.

_Finn was here too. With Carole._

He touched the piano.

_Defying Gravity. Are they dead?_

Kurt backed up until he hit the doorway and slid to the floor. Puck kneeled down next to him.

_I got the call here._

Sam rushed over.

_The exact same spot._

Someone was saying something.

_Again._

"Kurt."

_There's no light._

"Kurt."

_This is isn't real._

"No. This isn't real." Kurt muttered.

"What?"

Kurt looked up to see Puck, Sam, and half the Glee club surrounding him.

"Nothing. I just had a flashback."

Mercedes pushed her way through.

"Maybe it was too soon baby." She said as she knelt down in front of Kurt.

"I'm fine. I'm just not having the best of the day. Well I was . . . it was just . . ."

"It was Karofsky." Puck said.

The Glee club started an uproar.

"Hey." Kurt said as he stumbled to stand up. Puck helped. "Don't worry. I punched him in the face."

This got smiles.

"Let's just have rehearsal." Kurt said as he made his way to a chair.

Sam sat on one side and Mercedes pushed Puck away so she could take the other side beside Kurt. Puck growled and sat behind Kurt. He pushed his chair up so he was only a few inches behind him.

Santana walked in at that moment. She walked over and sat on Kurt's lap.

"You don't mind do you. Brittany just ran out and told everyone what you did to Karofsky. I figured I could help out with support." She said as she pushed her forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Santana. "Thank you. But I don't think Mr. Shue will allow this." Kurt smiled.

"I know." She said.

Santana slid off Kurt's lap and sat between his legs. She held onto one of his right hand. She laid her head on his leg.

_I love my friends._

Rachel and Quinn entered the room. Both had bloodshot eyes. They rushed to Kurt, and avoided Santana, and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Hey guys." He said pulling back.

_The two girls that love or loved Finn._

"Can we . . . can we come with you to the hospital?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Of course." Kurt answered.

Rachel began crying more. Quinn pulled her into a hug and led her off to a pair of chairs.

Mr. Shue entered the room.

"Hey guys. Kurt. I just want you to know that our thoughts are with your family."

"Thank you Mr. Shue."

Kurt's phone rang. Everyone looked at him.

"It's the hospital." He said staring at the phone.

"Answer it." Mercedes said.

"Give it to me." Santana said from below him.

Kurt handed the phone to her. She answered.

"Hello. . . It's me dad . . . What's going on . . . That's great . . . we'll be there soon." Santana hung up the phone. "It was the hospital. They cleared your mom. She's allowed to leave."

Kurt sighed in relief.

"And you dad and Finn's operations went well. You'll be able to talk to your dad." She said standing up.

Kurt was lost for words.

"Come on." She grabbed his hands and pulled him from the chair. "Anybody that wants to go, we gotta leave now. Sorry Mr. Shue."

"Go ahead. Everybody go."

Kurt smiled as he and four friends piled into Santana's car. He sat in back between his two boys.

_Dad. I get to see my dad._


	26. Chapter 26

**Day #10: Part 4**

**KURT**

"Dad."

Burt looked at him. He smiled in relief. "Kurt." His voice was thin a stretched.

Kurt slowly walked across the room and sat down by his dad. His dad took his hand.

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"I'm good Kurt. How are you?" Burt asked.

"I'm trying to pretend like everything's normal. But lets not talk about me. Do you know when you can leave?" Kurt asked as his thumb drew circle on his dads hand.

"A few weeks at most. But they told me Carole is going home with you today." Burt smiled.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. I'm going to take care of her."

"No." Burt's voice rose slightly. "You'll continue school. She would want you to go also. She can watch herself during the day. You'll be a good son for her won't you?"

"Of course. I love her. She's my mom."

Burt choked on a sob. "Thank you Kurt." Burt squeezed his hand. "Now stop the crying. Tell me about school."

Kurt used his sleeve to wipe away a few tears.

"Well. A lot of people miss Finn. He never thought he was that popular." Kurt chuckled. He looked at his dad. "And I got some news to tell you. But I'm gonna wait for you to come home."

"Kurt."

"It's a surprise. I don't want to cause you a heart attack." Kurt let a few more tears fall.

"Okay Kurt. I trust you."

Kurt left his father after a few more exchanges.

He approached most of the Glee club, who sat waiting in the waiting room. He caught Sam and Puck's eyes before sitting down by Mercedes.

"Are Quinn and Rachel still with Finn?" Kurt asked as she took his hand.

"Yeah. They said only ten minutes. Do you want me to go check on them?" Mercedes asked.

"No. I'll go. I wanna talk to him before I take Carole home." He squeezed her hand and stood up.

Puck stood up to. "Can I go with you? He's still my best friend." Everyone nodded in understanding.

Kurt nodded. "Sure. Come on Puck."

As soon as they were around the corner, Puck pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I couldn't tell him about us though. I'm sorry." Kurt cried into his chest.

"It's fine baby. We didn't expect you too. We know this was going to be hard." Puck ran his fingers up and down Kurt's spine.

Kurt looks up at Puck. "Thank you." He leans up for a kiss.

Puck pulls back after a few seconds. "Come on. Lets go see Finn."

Kurt knocked on Finns door and stepped through. Both girls had one hand. Both crying. Finns eyes were red too.

"Sorry to interrupt. I wanted to see Finn before I took mom home." Kurt said quietly.

"Of course." Quinn said standing up.

"Yeah." Rachel agreed, reluctantly standing to leave.

They each gave Finn a kiss on the cheek, and Kurt a quick hug before leaving.

_Does he hate me?_

Finn stared at him.

_He doesn't look angry._

Puck pushed him forward a little.

"I'll wait outside." He whispered before leaving.

Kurt stood awkwardly at the door.

Finn sighed. "Come here."

Kurt slowly crossed the room. Finn patted the bed beside him. Kurt laid down and Finn put an arm around him.

"How are you?" Finn asked.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you that." Kurt said with a small smile.

"I'm getting tired of being asked that. And I know it's hard for you. You nearly lost your entire family." Finn pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you weren't with us."

"I'm not that fragile Finn. I'd be just as alive as you are." Kurt said smiling into the hug.

Finn pulled back from the hug. He put his finger under Kurt's chin and forced him to look up.

"I know you're not fragile. You're strong. You always have been. It's just that you're my brother. I have to take care of you. I love you." Finn said as he put a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "And I'm going to prove it for now on. I'm going to take care of you."

Kurt pulled Finn into a surprise hug.

"I'm so sorry. I was so mean to you before and you were just trying to be a brother. And I missed you. Everything about you. Your goofy smile, your lack of cleaning up the room, everything." Kurt cried into his arm.

"I missed you too. And I miss our room. These walls are to plain." Finn said with a smile.

Kurt laughed.

"You wanna know something weird." Kurt sighed. "I had a dream about you. You, mom, and dad all came to say goodbye to me. I woke up thinking that you were all dead." Kurt confessed.

"No way. We would never leave you. And I had a dream too. You're mother was there." Finn added slowly.

Kurt looked up at him.

_Why was my mother there?_

"We were in the choir room. And she was telling me about how I needed to come back, to take care of you." Finn said.

Kurt sat up suddenly.

"Why?" He asked suddenly angry. "Why would she tell you to come back when she didn't?"

"She said you needed someone to take care of you. And I want to take care of you." Finn reached out to Kurt, but Kurt jumped off the bed.

"I have to go." Kurt said not looking at Finn.

"Please Kurt. Just stay a bit longer. I really do miss you. You always know what to do to make me feel happy and special. Please." Kurt could hear the strain in his voice.

"I need to take mom home. And Puck wants to talk to you." Kurt held back a sob. "I'll come back later to check on you." Kurt put his hand on the doorknob. "I love you Finn."

"I love you too Kurt." Finn whispered back.

Kurt left.

**PUCK**

"So do you get a sponge bath in here?" Puck said fist bumping Finn's fist.

"No. I haven't got to clean up yet. They said I can wait until I get home. I should be able to go home next week."

"That's good. Kurt's been out of his mind without you guys." Puck said taking a seat next to Finn.

Finn became serious. "How is he? Really?"

"He's been good. A few of us have been with him the past few days. We've been keeping him company. Making sure he eats and stuff. He's only cried a few times." Puck said with a sigh.

"Yeah. He's strong." Finn agreed.

"Don't worry Finn. He's got four people with him at all times." Puck stood up. "I really do gotta go. I'm helping out with Carole. Otherwise Kurt's going to exhaust himself."

Finn held out his arms. Puck went for the hug.

"Thank you." Finn whispered into his ear.

Puck pulled away.

"Take care of him. For me."

"You got it." Puck said before turning and leaving.


	27. Chapter 27

**Day #11: Part 1**

**KURT**

Carole practically had to shove Kurt out the door the next day. She reassured him that she had his number and emergency numbers.

He sighed as he sat down next to Santana. She drove off.

"So how are you today Hummel?" Santana asked.

"Tired. Carole wouldn't let me do anything to help."

"You should let her. She only had a concussion. And she's a mother. She wants to help you instead of you helping her. It's natural." Santana said as she swerved around a car.

"I guess. But I'm gonna be worried all day."

Santana smiled. "So have you talked to your two beaus?"

"Not since last night. They didn't come over. I think they wanted to give me and Carole some time alone." Kurt watched Santana.

Santana smiled. "Probably. They're good boys."

_What is it?_

"Why do you keep smiling?" Kurt asked.

Her smiled got wider. "Who? Moi? Why would I be smiling?"

Kurt smirked. "I have no idea, but I'm afraid to find out."

Santana pulled into the school parking lot.

Santana rounded the car and opened the car door.

"What's this all about?" He asked as she looped her arm through his.

"Well. It's part of the plan. If everyone thinks that I'm doing things for you to get back into your pants, they'll still think you're a player. And also, we're not going into school yet." She yanked Kurt in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"Well you see, many of us in glee club were kind of upset with Karofsky after what he said to you. And we know you took care of it, we just want to show you how much we care."

They rounded the edge of the school building. They were by the dumpsters. The glee club were standing on buckets that surrounded it. They were each tossing slushies into it. Then getting back down and getting another one. The area around the dumpster was surrounded with cups full of different color slushies.

The glee club chuckled every time they threw a slushie in. Kurt heard something.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as they approached.

Puck stepped down from his bucket. He let Kurt step up.

Inside the dumpster was Karofsky. Every time he tried to get up, another slushie was thrown on him. He was soaked with multiple colors and the dumpster was filling up fast.

"My my my Karofsky. You're really rainbow-like." Kurt said with a giggle.

Karofsky snarled and tried to climb out again. Three more slushies hit him. Kurt turned around and Puck handed him a five gallon bucket full of slushie.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Puck asked.

Kurt smiled. He took the bucket. He set it on top and looked down at Karofsky.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" Kurt asked with a teasing voice.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you. You'll be worse than Finn." He said with a chuckle.

Kurt frowned. "So be it." He tipped the bucket and all of the slushie inside fell on Karofsky making him fall on his back.

As soon as he sat up, Kurt let the bucket fall on his head.

Kurt jumped down from his bucket. "Finish with the slushies. He's had enough." Kurt said as he looped his arm with Santana and skipped back to school.

**PUCK**

Puck whistled.

"All right. You heard him. Everybody take two and work double time. We got ten minutes til class." Puck smiled as the club worked together and emptied the rest of the slushies.

As soon as everyone left, Puck approached the dumpster and peered in. Karofsky was sitting in the corner.

"What do you want?" Karofsky asked as he jutted out his jaw.

"One thing. Leave. Kurt. Alone." Puck jumped down and returned to school.

Puck settled down in English class with a smile.

He pulled out his phone and texted Kurt.

**U ok with this morning?**

**Yes. I actually enjoyed myself.**

**Good. We all wanted you to have a great start to a Karofsky free day.**

**Thank you.**

**KURT**

Classes were going smooth. No slushie facials, no locker slams, and no name calling.

Kurt smiled as he ran into Mercedes in the hallway.

"So how are you today?" Kurt asked.

"Great. Did you hear what happened to Karofsky?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"No. What happened?" He asked with a mock smile.

"Apparently he had to go home. Something about a cold."

Kurt smiled. "Oh my. He should really see a doctor."

They entered the choir room with smiles.

Mr. Shue enters after everyone else. "Do you guys know what happened to Karofsky? Coach found him in a pile of slushie." He smiled. "Good job. You got away with it."

Kurt cocked his head. "Wait. You knew about it."

"Of course, I paid for it." Mr Shue said smiling wide. "Now. Songs for the week. Uplifting and inspirational."

_Maybe a group number. That would be brilliant. We could use a song we've done before, just mix it up. Sam, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, and I. That could work._

Kurt put his hand up.

"Mr. Shue. Can we do it in groups?"

"Sure Kurt."


	28. Chapter 28

**Day #11: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt returned home in smiles.

_Yay for a big group number._

He rushed into his house with smiles. He then noticed that Carole was in the kitchen.

_Cooking?_

Kurt rushed into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He demanded to know. "You should be resting."

Carole just smiled at him.

"Come on Kurt. I only had a concussion and that was two days ago. I'm fine." She said.

Kurt scoffed and sat down at the table.

"So what are you making?" Kurt asked as the smell hit his nose.

"It's Chicken Alfredo. I was hoping you could invite your friends over. The ones that stayed with you while we were away." She said with a smile.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "That's great. It'll give us a chance to work on our glee assignment."

"That's nice. Now where's that girl? The one that picked you up." She said as she began to add spices.

"She had to run home to get some clothes. She wanted to stay the night. Is that okay?" Kurt asked nervously.

Carole turned to face him. She had a big grin.

"Of course it is Kurt. You're allowed to have friends stay over you know. Will the others stay the night?" She asked turning back to the food.

"Probably not. They've been here a lot the past few days. They probably want a break." Kurt answered.

_Not Sam and Puck. I wonder if they would stay. We can all sleep in the same bed._

"How about I go text them and find out?" He gave Carole a quick kiss before running downstairs into his room.

He sent out a text to Mercedes, Santana, Sam, and Puck.

**Carole's making dinner for us. You can stay the night if you want.**

Kurt smiled.

He ran into his closet looking for an outfit.

_Don't want to overdo it. Simple._

He pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight white shirt.

"Perfect."

He jumped back on his bed and checked his phone. 4 Messages.

_Puck_

**Hell yeah. Waitin for Trouty.**

_Sam_

**Can't. Still comin for dinner.**

_Mercedes_

**Sorry white boy. Can only b there 4 a few.**

_Santana_

**Gr8. Now come upstairs and help.**

Kurt looked confused.

_She's here._

Kurt threw his phone on the bed and ran up the stairs two at a time. He stopped when he reached the kitchen.

Santana and Carole were laughing. Santana was mixing sauce and Carole was sitting down with a magazine.

"Hello you two." He looked at Santana and spoke through his teeth while maintaining a smile. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just chatting with your mom and helping her cook." Santana answered with the sweetest smile.

_I see you lying behind your eyes._

"Well thank you then." He turned to Carole. "Will you send down everyone down when they arrive?"

"Sure honey." Carole said giving Santana a quick hug before taking over cooking.

Kurt smiled before taking Santana's arm and pulled her into the basement.

"Alright. Spill Lopez." Kurt said as he turned to her.

Santana smirked and flopped down on the bed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She raised a brow at Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. What are you doing here already?"

"You told me to come here. And I was already on my way back with my clothes. So here I am."

Kurt sighed and flopped down beside her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Santana looked at him and nudged him with her elbow. "Enjoy me while you have me."

She pulled Kurt into a hug when they heard a stampede. They looked up in time to see Sam and Puck coming down the stairs. Both boys looked at Kurt and Santana. Everyone grinned. Sam and Puck ran and jumped on the bed. Kurt and Santana giggled into the two boys.

"Get off guys." Kurt giggled.

Puck pushed Santana out of the way and laid on one side of Kurt. Sam laid on the other.

"That good?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Kurt answered.

"Good. Now I do believe you owe me a kiss." Puck said.

"Me too." Sam added.

Kurt sighed. He leaned in towards Puck. Puck grabbed him and pulled him on top. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt moaned and Puck pulled away.

"I think I did good." Puck said with a smirk.

Kurt gave him a quick kiss. "Yes."

Kurt rolled off Puck and over to Sam.

"Hey baby." Sam whispered.

Kurt smiled as Sam pulled him into a gentle kiss. This is different than Puck's. More intimate and softer. Kurt smiled into the kiss.

"Wanky."

Kurt laughed into Sam's mouth. He pulled back and smiled.

"Was that good?" Kurt asked.

Sam gave Kurt a quick kiss. "Always."

Kurt smiled as he rolled back to lay between his two boys. He looked over at Santana.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Kurt asked.

"No. I'm just wet over here because it was boring." Santana said with a smirk.

"Wow boys." Mercedes said entering the room.

Kurt squealed and jumped up to hug his best friend.

"I'm glad you could make it. I have a terrific idea for a group number." Kurt said with excitement.

"Well we better get to it. Mom said I only have two hours."

Kurt quickly arranged everybody and they quickly went through the song.

_Perfect._


	29. Chapter 29

**Night #11**

**KURT**

Mercedes left after running through choreography and eating dinner. He said goodbye to his best friend before turning to Sam.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Kurt asked as he pulled the blonde into a hug.

"I'm afraid so. My mom wants me to watch the little ones." Sam said softly.

Kurt hugged him tighter. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He pulled back. "And don't worry. I won't let Puck do anything."

Sam squeezed his boyfriends hand.

"I know. I trust him. After all, we are all dating each other. Weird isn't it." Sam added.

Kurt chuckled.

"Oh yeah. But I won't have it any other way." Kurt pulled Sam into a small kiss before releasing the blonde. "Go home to your family."

Kurt smiled as Sam pulled out of his driveway. He returned down to his basement.

Santana was on his bed and Puck was on the floor. Kurt went to Puck and held a hand out. Puck grabbed it and Kurt pulled him up. Right into a kiss.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. He pushed his mouth against Puck's.

_That's gonna bruise._

Kurt ran his hand up Puck's neck and grabbed onto the mohawk. Puck let out a growl into Kurt's mouth. Kurt jerked the mohawk and Puck pulled away from the kiss and lifted his head back. Kurt attacked his neck.

He left a trail of kisses down Puck's neck. Puck moaned in pleasure.

"Wanky." Santana whispered.

Kurt smiled as he let go and stepped away. Puck looked at him. He took a step forward, but Kurt stepped back.

"Cock tease." Puck said with a smirk.

Kurt smirked back. "Fine then."

Kurt skipped past Puck and flopped down by Santana. The girl smiled.

"I'm sure Santana will put up with my teasing." Kurt placed a hand on her leg. "Until she gets-" He ran his hand up to her hip. She shivered. "-what-" He ran a hand through her hair. "-she-" He placed his lips an inch from hers. "-needs." He whispered.

He was about to kiss Santana when a pair of muscular arms picked him up. Puck looked angry as he glared at Kurt. Kurt just smiled.

"So now do you want to put up with my teasing." Kurt smirked.

Puck slowly began to smile. "Of course. But never touch her like that. I don't like it." He leaned forward and gave Kurt a kiss.

"Okay. Let's go to bed." Kurt whispered into Puck's lips.

The lights were out, Santana was in T-shirt and shorts, and Puck and Kurt were in their briefs. Puck began to lay on the ground, but Kurt pulled him to the bed.

"You get to sleep with me tonight. Just sleep." Kurt added with a wink.

Puck grinned as he picked Kurt up bridal style. He kissed Kurt as he lowered him into the bed. Puck wrapped the covers around them with one hand while keeping the other on Kurt's neck. Kurt pulled back from the kiss.

"Lets sleep." He whispered.

Puck pulled Kurt's back to his chest and held him.

_Why can't life always be like this? Being with the ones you lo-like. Being surrounded with warmth._

"Hey Noah." Kurt whispered after a few minutes.

Puck answered him with a kiss to the neck.

"Why are you with me?" Kurt asked quietly.

He felt Puck stiffen. Kurt turned over to face him. He was angry.

"Not that it's a bad thing. I've just been wondering. Because I've always thought you were straight." Puck began to relax. "I just wanted to know about what made you want to be with me."

Puck hugged Kurt close. He then stared down at the brunette boy.

"I was so used to being wanted. By I guess when I found out that you kissed Sam, I realized that I was kinda jealous. At first I thought it was because you should be wanting me, but then I realized it's because I wanted you."

_That's beautiful. I can't believe I did that to him._

Kurt leaned up to give the boy a soft kiss,

"Thank you for telling me." Kurt whispered.

"Oh please. Can you guys just jack each other off and go to sleep?" Santana snapped.

Kurt smiled as he kissed Puck's chest.


	30. Chapter 30

**Day #14: Part 1**

**KURT**

Kurt couldn't have any more happy. Puck stayed all weekend and Sam stayed Saturday and Sunday night. He got to sleep wrapped up in the arms of his two boys.

Kurt woke up and crawled out of the arms of the two. He pranced upstairs.

"Hey Carole. How are you feeling?" Kurt said walking into the kitchen.

Carole was sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Great. Much better than I was." She answered with a smile.

Kurt leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's great." He said as he went to look for food.

"Yes it is. And it gets even better."

Kurt turned around to face her.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"The doctor called. Apparently Finn is healing faster than they thought. He'll be able to come home tonight." She answered with a smile.

Kurt ran and gave her a hug.

"That's so great."

She held onto the hug. "I know."

Kurt pulled back.

"See. Everything's going to be fine."

"There is one problem though." Carole said biting her lip.

"What?"

"Well your friends won't be able to stay anymore. Finn needs his bed back."

"There's a couch too." Kurt told her.

She smirked. "I know. But I just want it to be us for a while."

Kurt smile fell. "Okay. I understand."

Carole took his hand.

"They can still hang out, just no more sleep overs. Okay?"

Kurt forced a smile. "Sure."

He quickly made breakfast and few everyone before they climbed into Santana's car and drove to school.

Kurt got out and wrapped his arm around Santana's waist. Sam and Puck flanked them.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how awesome we look." Kurt said smirking at his fellow students.

Santana smiled and laid her head on his arm.

"We are awesome." She replied.

Kurt looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Puck.

"Don't forget it babe."

He felt the hand slip away as they entered the school. Kurt spotted Mercedes. He let go of Santana and skipped over to the girl.

"Guess what Mercedes?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Mercedes eyes widened. "You slept with your two boys."

Kurt giggled. "No. Not yet." He added with a smirk.

"Umm . . . I don't know."

"Finn gets to come home tonight."

Mercedes pulled him into a hug.

"That is so great."

"I know." Kurt pulled back from the hug. "I was thinking we could maybe have a party later on this week."

"I'm in." Sam said as he walked to Kurt's side.

Puck took his other side. "Me too."

Kurt spent the rest of the day smiling. People kept asking why, and he told them about Finn.

_What a great day? Maybe I'll make Finns favorites tonight. One of everything._

Kurt chuckled as he left his class.

_Only glee left._

He smiled when he saw the choir room. He skipped to it.

WHAM!

Kurt fell backwards onto the ground.

_Oww._

He looked up and sees Karofsky standing over him.

"Hello homo."

Kurt tried to get up but Karofsky pushed him down. He placed a hand on Kurt's mouth and began dragging him. He was dragged up against a warm body and held there.

_Help._

He was in the bathroom when Karofsky pushed him into the wall. He hit it hard and fell.

"You're not so tough without your friends." Karofsky sneered.

Kurt spat out some blood.

"I could say the same."

He was kicked in the stomach.

"I don't need them. All I need is you, and this baseball bat."

Kurt looked up to see Karofsky pull a metal baseball bat out of one of the stalls.

"You look scared now."

"Karofsky, this is too far. even for you."

Karofsky kneeled down in front of him.

"I don't care. This world needs to be rid of your kind." Karofsky spat on him.

Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Please David. Don't do this."

**SAM**

Sam caught up with Santana in the hallway.

"Where's Puck?" He asked.

"Stupid idiot got held back in class." She answered with a smile.

Sam chuckled. "What about Kurt?"

"Should be in the choir room. Just like we should have been a few minutes ago." Santana said as she looped her arm through his. "So I was thinking. How about Mercedes, Brit, and I go on a triple date with you three. That way you can spend time in public without being stared down or having to come out."

Sam smiled. "That's actually a good idea. But I gotta ask my boys first."

" _Help!_ "

The voice rang through the halls.

_Kurt._

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

**Day #14: Part 2**

**SAM**

"HELP!" The voice rang out again.

Sam ran.

"Kurt." He yelled out.

He heard a yell. A painful yell.

_No._

Sam's heartbeat filled his head as he reached the bathroom.

_Karofsky. You sick -_

Sam charged Karofsky. He was taken by surprise. He barely heard the bat clatter to the ground.

He punched.

_Why?_

Another punch.

_Bastard._

Blood flew back with his fist.

"Sam."

_Who's calling?_

Another hit.

"Please Sam." The voice cried.

He punched again.

"You're killing him." The voice yelled.

The final blow.

Sam slowly fell back onto his butt.

_Oh god._

Karofsky was slumped against the wall. Blood ran down his face.

_Oh god._

Sam crawled back until he hit the wall. He was far away from Karofsky.

He glanced over and saw a crying Kurt wrapped up in the arms of a crying Santana.

"Kurt."

He barely heard his own voice.

He slowly got to his knees.

"Kurt."

He crawled over to Kurt. His two crying friends pulled him into the hug

"I'm sorry." Sam sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. "I didn't mean to."

Kurt pulled back and pressed his forehead against Sam's.

"He's breathing. It was self defense. You're fine." Kurt whispered.

Sam's lip trembled. He glanced at Karofsky. He watched the faint chest movements. His eyes glanced down at the baseball bat. He hesitantly reached over and picked up the bat. He examined the saliva on the tip.

"He's a monster." Sam said as he turned back to the other two.

They nodded. Kurt turned to Santana.

"Go. Go and and get Coach." He whispered.

Santana squeezed his hand and stood up.

"Watch him." She told Sam before she turned and left the room.

Sam flopped down against the wall. Kurt crawled over and let Sam hold him.

"What happened?" Sam asked quietly.

Kurt shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. You and Puck. Just let me take care of Sue. She's going to be livid." Kurt chuckled.

"It's going to be okay. I'm not going to leave you. And Puck won't either once he gets here." Sam ran his hand through the brunettes hair.

"I don't think we should tell him. He might actually kill Karofsky before he wakes up." Kurt sighed.

"He's going to find out." Sam said softly.

"Porcelain." A voice yelled outside the door.

"Definitely going to find out." Sam chuckled.

Sue slammed open the door. She took one look at Karofsky.

"Who did this?" She demanded.

Sam let out a quiet, "Me."

"Why? Sandbag's only told me to come, now stop wasting time." She glared daggers at the young blonde.

"I heard Kurt yelling for help. I came in here . . . and I found Karofsky . . . he had . . . the baseball bat." Sam let out a shaky breath.

Kurt squeezed Sam's arms.

"He forced the bat into my mouth." Kurt whispered.

Sue was shocked. Her mouth kept opening and closing.

She gulped. "Go. Go to your terrible singing club and leave this older Charlie Brown with me."

Kurt gulped and stood up. Sam stood up behind him and guided the two past Sue. Once in the hall they hugged.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered

"Come on. We need to get to glee before everyone begins to panic." Sam whispered.

Kurt stepped back from Sam.

"Let's not give anyone anymore reason to hurt us again." Kurt said.

Sam nodded. He waited for Kurt to begin walking before following him as they went to glee. They hesitated outside the door.

"Be normal." Kurt whispered to Sam.

Sam put on a smile and entered the room behind Kurt.

Everything was normal. The only thing that was off was the wide smile that Santana had plastered on her face. Kurt grinned and flopped down in the seat next to her. Sam took a seat by Puck.

Puck leaned over. "Why were you guys late? Getting a little lip action in the janitors closet?" Puck added with a grin.

Sam gave him a grim smile. "Later."

Puck's eyebrows narrowed. "Okay. I'm driving."

Sam nodded as he focused on Kurt.

"What happened when Sue got there?" Santana whispered to Kurt.

Sam leaned forward to hear more.

"She let me and Sam leave. She's going to take care of it." Kurt whispered back.

"Do you have to talk to Figgins?" She asked.

"Unless Karofsky is brave enough to face Sue, no." Kurt chuckled.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Santana asked putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah. Do you mind if I hang with Sam and Puck after school? I kinda want to just be with them. You know?"

Santana giggled. "Of course, I know."

Kurt risked a glance back at Sam and Puck. He smiled before turning around.

Puck glanced at Sam.

"I'm getting kind of worried. Tell me what's up." Puck insisted.

Sam sighed. "Please. For me. Later."

Puck slowly nodded his head.

"Fine. But I'm gonna be mackin' out with Kurt to make you jealous." Puck teased.

Sam frowned. "He may actually need both of us."

Puck frowned in confusion.

**KURT**

The three boys got into Santana's car quietly. Puck drove. Santana had gotten a ride with Mercedes.

"So are we going to talk about whatever's freaking you two out?" Puck asked.

Kurt took his hand and allowed Sam to take his other.

"Wait til we're not driving. I don't want you to wreck." Kurt told him.

He felt Puck tense up. "You're really worrying me Kurt. Sam?"

"It'll be better when we can all sit down. Trust me." Sam reached over and placed his hand on top of Puck and Kurt's.

"Thanks Sam."

They arrived at the house in a short time. Carole was in the kitchen waiting.

"Hey boys. Kurt? We need to leave in an hour to go get Finn. Will you be ready then?"

"Sure. I just need to talk to these two for a moment. Glee stuff." He told her before dragging them into the basement.

Puck whirled on the two. "Spill."

Sam gripped Puck's arm. "Come on."

Puck sighed and let Sam guide him to the bed. He pushed Puck back into the corner and then went to sit beside him.

"Now before he tells you, I want you to promise to stay here and listen?" Sam told Puck.

Puck slowly nodded.

Kurt crawled over and wiggled between the two boys.

"So please tell me. I won't get angry." Puck said.

"It was Karofsky." Kurt said quietly.

Puck tensed.

"He . . . umm . . . he drug me into the bathroom. He was complaining about the usual.." Kurt said slowly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck. Sam ran his hand through Puck's mohawk.

"And then he brought a bat out."

"What?"

Sam clamped a hand over Puck's mouth. "I know it's bad, just listen."

Puck finally nodded.

"He hit me a few times. And then he . . . he shoved the bat in my mouth and told me to gag on it like I do on all cocks."

There was no restraining Puck. He jumped up and pushed the boys off of him.

"I'm gonna kill him." Puck said as he reached the stairs.

"Please Puck!" Kurt cried out.

Puck looked at him.

"Please. Don't leave me. I need you and Sam. Please." Kurt began to cry.

Puck raced down the steps and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I should be here with you. You're right." Puck said.

Kurt nodded in Puck's chest.

**SAM**

"Come on Sam. We need you too." Puck said as he held out an arm.

Sam got up from the bed and walked into the hug.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Puck teased.

"Me. I haven't done anything." Sam said innocently.

_Yet._

"You will thought. No come on. Back to bed." Puck said.

Kurt pulled out of the hug.

"Sorry. I need to go with Carole to get Finn." Kurt said quietly.

"What about us sticking together?" Puck asked.

"Later. Just let me get Finn home. Please." Kurt asked.

Puck and Sam sighed. "Fine."


	32. Chapter 32

**Night #14: Part 1**

**KURT**

"Easy now."

"Kurt. I'll be fine."

"Be quiet and let them help."

Kurt continued walking down the stairs. Finn was coming down with the help of Sam and Puck. They each were supporting Finn from both sides. Finn had his arm in a cast and his chest was wrapped with bandages.

"Kurt, I really am fine." Finn whined.

"You will be fine after I get you into bed."

Finn sighed until they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Do you wanna walk over there, or would you prefer if one of the boys carried you?" Kurt asked.

Sam and Puck exchanged glances.

"Let me walk." Finn said as he began.

He managed to reach his bed before collapsing into the wall. Puck and Sam lowered him onto the bed.

"See Kurt. I can walk, it's just laying down that's the issue." Finn said with a smile.

"Good. Now stay there. I'm gonna walk them to the door before coming back to help you." Kurt said as he pushed his two boyfriends from the room.

Kurt stopped the boys when they reached the front door.

"Thank you guys. You've been so helpful." He leaned up and gave both boys a quick kiss on the lips.

Puck smiled. "Sure you don't want us to stay and help babe?"

"No. I got it from here. Plus Carole kinda wants it to just be family for a while."

Sam hugged the smaller boy. "We understand."

Puck wrapped his arms around both of his boys.

"We do. Call me tonight?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. I'll call you both after Finns asleep." Kurt agreed.

"Do you know when you want to tell him about us?" Puck asked.

"Not anytime soon. Not til things are relatively back to normal." Kurt answered.

Kurt said another goodbye to his boys before racing down to his brother.

Finn looked at him as he entered.

"You seem comfortable with the two of them." He said.

_At least he's not accusing anything._

"Yeah. They've been keeping me company while all of this is going on. So have Mercedes and Santana." Kurt explained as he sat on the bed by his brother.

"Sam and Mercedes I can see, but why Santana and Puck?" Finn asked.

"Well, Puck is your friend. He kind of took over brotherly responsibilities for a while." Kurt explained.

Finn nodded. "And Santana?"

"Well . . . umm."

"What is it Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Well I'm kind of dating her." Kurt answered quietly.

Finns eyebrows narrowed. "Say what?"

Kurt sighed. "Santana and I are dating."

_Please don't freak out._

Finn cocked his head. "But. I thought . . . you . . . you're gay."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah. Well Santana kind of changed that."

Finn dropped his head to his pillow and let out a deep breath.

"Wow. I've missed a lot."

_You have no idea._

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Nope. Nothing really exciting. Except according to Santana, I'm like the best kisser ever. Considering I've never kissed anyone. And you'd be surprised how that knowledge will get lots of girls wanting to date you." Kurt chuckled.

Finn chuckled too. "Yeah. I can see that. So how did you and Santana get together?"

"It's actually embarrassing." Kurt said.

_Crap. We never came up with a story for this._

"Tell me anyways." Finn insisted.

"Well . . . it was actually after the accident. Yeah. She took me to the hospital to check on you guys. And when we came back, she kissed me to cheer me up. Then we ended up making out." Kurt explained.

_Yeah. Sounds good._

"Wow. So did you guys . . . you know . . . do it?" Finn asked with a blush.

"I'm not discussing this with you." Kurt grinned.

Finn groaned. "God Kurt. At least tell me it wasn't on my bed."

Kurt giggled. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Kurt. Don't ignore me." Finn said as Kurt got up. "Kurt!" Kurt skipped up the stairs. "Please tell me you at least changed the sheets?"

Kurt was still giggling as he entered the kitchen.

"What's so funny?"

Kurt looked up to see Carole at the kitchen table.

"Nothing. I just miss Finn's . . . umm . . . sense of humor." Kurt answered with a grin.

Carole raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, the glee club was wondering if we could have a party this week. In celebration of Finns recovery and return. You okay with this?" Kurt asked as he leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Sure. Why not? I'll go visit some relatives for the weekend. As long as not everyone stays all weekend. Only your followers can." She added with a chuckle.

Kurt cocked his head. "Followers?"

Carole laughed. "Puck, Sam, and Santana. And I guess Mercedes too."

"Followers?" Kurt asked, still confused.

"You honestly don't see it. I have. Whenever they're here, they follow you around. It seems like you're the ringleader of a group. And even more impressive that Puck's one of them. He's always been so . . . independent." She explained.

"Well, Puck's a good guy. And I'm not a ringleader, it's just that they've all stepped up to help me with this." Kurt responded.

Carole got up from her chair. She placed her hands on Kurt's shoulders and looked at him.

"I know this is hard on you, but you have these great friends. I can see that, and I'm glad that you have them. At least this way, you know that you're not alone." She said with a smile.

Kurt smiled back.

Carole pulled away and opened Kurt's bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I have to give Finn a bath."

Kurt snorted.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Kurt calmed down. "How about I do that? I'm pretty sure he'd rather have a non-blood related friend help out over a relative, particularly his mother."

Carole laughed in agreement. "Yeah. I guess he would. Didn't think that through."

"Yeah."

"You sure though. I mean . . ." She trailed off.

Kurt took a deep breath as he approached her.

"Yeah. I'll take the bandages off and wash the cast." Kurt answered.

"Thank you." She said before heading up the stairs.

Kurt faced his door.

_This is gonna be good._

He knocked on the door.

"Umm. Yeah?" Finn yelled from downstairs.

"Housekeeping. Time for your sponge bath." Kurt answered in his most female voice possible.

He heard Finn give a yelp in surprise before descending the staircase.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

**Night #14: Part 2**

**KURT**

Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt while Kurt supported his weight. Finn limped into the bathroom with his brother. Kurt let his brother sit down on the edge of the tub.

"Make sure it's not to hot before I get you in there." Kurt told the bigger boy.

Finn dipped his fingers in the water.

"It's good." Finn agreed.

"Good.' Kurt says as he takes a step back.

Finn started to take his shirt off. It got stuck on the cast.

"Do you need help with your shirt?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Finn blushed. "Do you mind?"

Kurt giggled as he kneeled down by big jock. "No I don't. Why else would I have offered?"

Finns blush deepened. He muttered a quick thanks after Kurt got him out of his shirt.

Kurt carefully unwrapped the bandages on his ribs. They were bruised.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked.

"Not so much anymore. I think I have enough medicine to make sure. If it wasn't for the medicine, then I would probably be living in hell right now." Finn added with a grin.

Kurt grinned as he looked towards Finns crotch.

"Just get it over with." Finn told him with a smile.

Kurt quickly took the pants off. Finn was left there in his boxers.

Finn blushed again. "Umm Kurt. Could you leave now?"

Kurt cocked his head. "Why?"

"Umm dude. I'm about to get naked." Finn said not looking at Kurt.

"Finn. Look at me." Kurt told him.

Finn looked up at Kurt.

"I've already seen you naked." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah I know, it's just weird. I mean you're gay." Finn said as he shifted himself along the tub.

"Finn. Remember I play for your team now." Kurt lied smoothly.

Finn grinned. "Fine then. Help me."

Kurt smiled as he slid his slender fingers into the elastic bands.

_His skin is so smooth._

With one slick motion, Finns boxers were around his feet. Kurt risked a glance up at the beautiful cock hanging in front of him. He took a step back.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

Finn gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Now help me into the tub."

Kurt wrapped an arm around his step brother and carefully lowered him into the bathtub. Kurt made sure the cast was sitting on the edge.

"Do you want me to get your hair first?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Just try and be gentle." Finn said nervously.

Kurt dipped Finns head back and got his hair wet.

"So how are you?" Kurt asked.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Good."

"You know I'm here if you ever want to talk. Right?" Kurt offered.

Finn shared his dopey grin. "Yeah dude."

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked quietly.

He began to massage Finn's head.

"Yeah." Finn answered softly.

"What was the wreck like? You don't have to answer. If you don't want to." Kurt added in an afterthought.

"Honestly. I don't remember. One minute I was playing some video games, then the next I was in pain. Waking up in the hospital." Finn answered quietly. "Still being honest though. I'm not sure I'd want to remember. I mean I don't like that a few days of my life seem to be missing, but they told me that the wreck was really bad. I can't imagine being awake for it all. Seeing everything." Finn trailed off as he stared at the wall.

"I'm sorry you know." Kurt said distracting the bigger boy.

"About what?"

"Everything. Especially before you left. The last time we saw each other before the wreck, we were yelling at each other about my love life. And you could have died. I just keep thinking about how our possible last moments together, were full of anger." Kurt let out a shaky breath.

Finn reached up and grabbed Kurt's wrist. Kurt looked at the wet hand on his wrist.

"I am too. It's none of my business. And I know if I would have died, I would probably come back and haunt you until we made peace."

Kurt giggled. "God. Can you imagine being stuck in the same outfit everyday?" Kurt said in disgust.

"Just wait til Spring Break. I only have one pair of break clothes for the entire two weeks." Finn bragged.

Kurt pulled his hands back. "You can't be serious. That's disgusting."

"I don't want to waste time when I can be playing Halo." Finn said innocently.

Kurt chuckled as he went back to working on his brothers hair.

"I have so got to take you shopping." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Okay." Finn agreed.

"Really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I want us to have happy memories. More happy memories than the bad ones."

Kurt sighed at his brother. "That's really sweet. And I'd like that too."

Kurt rinsed his brothers hair and began to massage his scalp. Finn groaned under the touch.

_Oh god._

Kurt glanced down to see Finn slowly getting an erection. Kurt pursed his lips as he solely focused on Finns hair.


	34. Chapter 34

**Day 15**

**KURT**

Kurt stepped into Santana's car and she took off towards the school.

"How's Frankenteen?" She asked.

"Good. Probably bored, but good." Kurt answered.

Kurt shifted in his seat and faced Santana..

"We may have a problem though." He said quietly.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"I . . . kind of . . . told him that I'm straight." Kurt took a deep breath.

Santana slammed on the breaks.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

"Yeah. I was just trying to make him comfortable." Kurt tried to explain.

"How did you get him to believe that one?" She asked.

Kurt chuckled. "It's funny that you mentioned that, because it really is a great story." Kurt said nervously.

Santana turned her death glare up. "Spill. Now."

Kurt bit his lip. "I kind of, sort of, maybe, might have told him . . . thatI'mdatingyou." Kurt whispered the last part.

Santana reached across and grabbed his chin. She forced him to look at her.

"What was that?"

Kurt sighed. "I told him that I went straight for you and now we're dating."

Santana started laughing.

"Oh this is brilliant. So I guess our big school breakup was for nothing."

"I can always pretend to take you back, or tell Finn the truth." Kurt offered.

"Let's play this out. I want to see if we can make Finn believe. Plus, that means more kissing and more jealous boyfriends." She said with a smirk as she began driving again.

Kurt groaned. "Crap. I didn't even tell them. Can we lay low for a bit?"

"Nope."

"Give me until lunch. So I can at least talk to them." Kurt begged.

Santana sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you owe me some serious lip action."

Kurt smiled. "Fine, but how about I make your day?" Kurt countered.

Santana glanced at him before going back to the road.

"How so?"

"Well. First off, Finn totally thinks we screwed in his bed." Kurt chuckled.

Santana slammed on the breaks.

_Seriously?_

"Again Santana? You're going to kill us if you keep stopping in the middle of traffic." Kurt complained with a hint of a smile.

"Oh no. You don't get to say something like that and not expect me to react." She said.

Kurt smiled.

"So. Do you wanna show off for your brother?" She asked with an evil grin.

Kurt chuckled. "Only if you're good. Now drive." Kurt demanded.

Santana smiled. "Nope. You said that was the first thing. What's the second?"

Kurt blushed. "Oh." Kurt giggled. "I gave Finn a sponge bath."

Santana started laughing.

**SAM**

Sam stepped up on the other side of Santana. He looked at Santana's arm looped through Kurt's. Sam raised an eyebrow.

Santana leaned up to Sam's ear.

"Kurt told Finn that he's dating me. We're playing it up. Sorry." She whispered the apology.

Sam glanced at Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "Let's go find Puck so I can talk to you guys together."

Sam sighed as he followed his boyfriend and his boyfriends fake girlfriend into the school.

**PUCK**

"Puck."

Puck turned around and smiled as he noticed his two boyfriends. Then he frowned when he saw Santana's arm looped through his smaller boyfriend. He approached them with a frown.

"What's going on? I thought you broke up with Santana." Puck said as he glared at the other students in the hallway.

"We did, but I need her back for something." Kurt said as he too became aware of the students.

Santana groaned as she pulled away from Kurt and took his hand.

"Come on. If we're going to talk about my relationships, then we're going into a classroom." Santana said as she marched Kurt away.

Puck glanced at Sam before the two boys followed.

**KURT**

Santana took a spot by the door while Kurt led his two boys to a nearby table. They each sat on the edge of the table while Kurt stood in front of them.

"So I'm going to get straight to the point. Before I gave Finn a sponge bath, I told him that I'm dating Santana and that I'm now straight." Kurt said nervously.

"What the hell?" Puck yelled.

Sam wrapped his arms around his muscular boyfriend and held him.

"Why?" Sam asked calmly.

"I was nervous. And I'm trying to get him to like me." Kurt explained.

Puck sighed into his boyfriends hold. "Who cares what he thinks?" Puck asked slightly calmer.

"I just don't want him causing any trouble with our family right now. I promise that once my dad is better, we'll tell them. I won't have to be with Santana the entire time, just for a bit longer to convince Finn. Dad won't buy it so it'll only be until the time that he gets home. I'll tell him that I'm experimenting or something." Kurt let out a breath.

Puck pressed his forehead against his boyfriends shoulder. He then turned to Kurt.

"Fine. But keep the kissing down and no groping." Puck declared.

Santana turned to face them. "Don't worry boys. My days with Lady Lips are over."

Sam nodded at the Latina. "Fine."

Kurt smiled and approached his boys. He pulled them into a hug.

"I am sorry." Kurt apologized.

Puck pulled him into a soft kiss. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He whispered against the sopranos lips.

Kurt smiled as he turned to his other boyfriend. Sam pulled him into a small kiss.

Kurt pulls back and places his forehead against the blondes. "We'll all be together soon. Everyone will know. Right?" Kurt asked.

Sam stared into the green eyes. "Always."

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

**Night 15: Part 1**

**KURT**

"You're late." Kurt said as he slammed the door behind his friends.

Sam and Puck each gave Kurt a hug before the smaller boy turned to Santana.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Sure. It's a pretty easy and fun-fulfilling plan." Santana said as she strode past him to enter the kitchen.

Kurt looked to face his boyfriends.

Sam offered a smile. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs." Kurt answered.

Puck smiled wide. "Good."

He laced his hand behind Kurt's neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. Kurt relaxed and let his arms wrap around Puck's neck. Puck growls into the kiss before pulling back only to start kissing Kurt's jawline.

Sam's mouth found Kurt's. Kurt released one hand from Puck and wrapped it around Sam's neck. He held the blonde close.

Kurt moaned quietly into Sam's mouth as Puck found the perfect spot on the pale boys neck to begin sucking.

Kurt pulled back from Sam/s kiss and through his head back and released a soft moan. Sam's mouth connected with Kurt/s neck.

"Oh god." Kurt moaned.

Puck pulled back slightly and let his lips brush lightly on the pale lips. Kurt eyes the tan boys lips.

"I think you mean oh Noah." Puck corrected him with a breathy voice.

Kurt smiled. "Oh Sammy." He threw his head back and moaned.

Puck growled as he grabbed Kurt's head and pulled him into another kiss, a harder kiss.

He pulled back lightly. "What was that?" He growled as he kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt chuckled before moaning again. Sam pulled back with a grin.

"You taste delicious." Sam said as he gave Kurt a light kiss.

Sam turned to Puck and pulled him into a soft kiss. "Calm down Noah. I'm pretty sure my mouth can do things better than yours." Sam added with a chuckle.

Puck growled as he pulled Sam into a deep kiss.

Kurt let go of his two boys and watched the makeout session.

_How did I get these two amazing boys?_

Puck pulled back from the kiss and let out a shaky breath. "Hell yeah. That mouth is great."

Sam chuckled and let go of the bigger boy.

"Wanky."

Kurt chuckled as he turned to face the Latina.

"Enjoy the show?" Kurt asked as he approached her.

"I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard the show." She teased.

Kurt smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. For doing this. Again." Kurt added with a chuckle.

"It's fine baby." Santana pulled back from the hug. "But I do have a proposition for you later."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?" He said slowly with his voice full of suspicion.

Santana cracked a small smile. "Later. I promise. And don't look so worried." She added as she saw his face drop. "It's not bad. I just need a little bit of help."

Kurt nodded. "Of course. I kind of owe it to you."

Santana smiled and looped her arms through his. "Great. Now time for dinner."

Kurt let Santana pull him into the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder to make sure his boyfriends followed.

"Hey guys."

The group looked across the kitchen. Carole was helping Finn sit down in a chair. She motioned for everybody to sit. Kurt sat by Santana while his boyfriends sat on the other side. Carole and Finn sat at the ends of the table.

Finn looked back and forth between Kurt and Santana.

"So you guys really are dating?" Finn asked.

Kurt blushed.

_Keep it together._

He leaned over and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"Yep. A few weeks now." Kurt answered.

"Really?" Carole was flabbergasted. "I thought you liked guys."

"I did, but being with Santana has made me so happy." Kurt responded with a forced smile.

_I only have to lie until dad gets back._

Carole frowned. "Well I support you either way."

Kurt smiled.

Finn glanced at Sam and Puck.

"Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?" Finn asked.

Sam debated for a second. "It's weird. Cause we all thought Kurt was gay, but we've gotten used to it." Sam glanced at Kurt. "I support them. Kurt needs someone good in his life."

Kurt offered the blonde a smile before turning back to his brother.

"It has been different. But you've kissed Santana before. I just can't get enough." Kurt chuckled.

"Oh baby." Santana smiled.

She grabbed his chin and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Kurt risked a glance at a confused Finn.

"Don't worry bro. I got your back too." Finn said as he went back to his food.

Kurt gave a small smile before looking back at Santana.

Carole coughed. "Well. I think I'm going to get drinks."

Carole got up and left the small dining room. Santana smirked as she climbed onto Kurt's lap and straddled him.

"You, me, your bed, thirty minutes." She said in a breathy voice before pulling Kurt into a kiss.

Kurt laughs into Santana's mouth as he heard Finn choke on his drink. Santana grinned and pulled herself off Kurt. She sat back in her chair as Carole returned to the room with her drink.

Kurt bit his lip as he glanced at a blushing Finn.

Kurt put a finger to his mouth. "Shh." He grinned as Finn suddenly became focused on his food.

Kurt glanced up at his boyfriends. Both looked sad. Kurt moved his foot forward until he found one of the boys feet. Puck glances at him and gives a small smile. Puck nudges Sam. Sam raises and eyebrow before going back to his food.

_This is a bad idea._


	36. Chapter 36

**Night 15: Part 2**

**KURT**

"Kurt. Maybe it's time for Santana to leave."

Kurt stopped on the staircase and looked at Santana. She was holding back a smile. He let go of her hand and raced to the top of the staircase. He looked out to see Carole staring at him. Finn, Sam, and Puck sat behind her, watching with amused expressions.

"Why? We're just going to hang out?" Kurt said innocently.

Carole raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Sure you are. Why don't you hang with the boys? I'm sure Santana needs to get home. To work on homework or something."

Santana wrapped her arms around Kurt and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Kurt helps me with my homework. He's a great teacher and he gives me rewards for doing good." Santana said without the slightest thread of guilt.

Kurt blushed.

"Well Kurt has other company tonight. Maybe another night." Carole suggested.

Kurt sighed and turned to Santana. She kept her arms wrapped around him.

"I guess you should go. Call me?" Kurt asked.

Santana pulled Kurt into a soft kiss. "Of course."

Kurt blushed as Santana left the room. He heard the door open and close. He turned to face his family and friends.

"Well that went well." He ignored Carole's glare. "Sam, Puck, would you two please follow me?"

"You're asking Puck to follow you? Do you wanna die?" Finn asked.

"It's for glee club. Plus, Sam is really strong. He'll be able to protect me." Kurt said.

He saw Puck's eyes darken.

"Come on boys. We don't have all night." Kurt said as he turned to go down the stairs.

He stood at the bottom and looked up when he heard the door shut. Puck charged down at him with Sam following.

Puck pushed Kurt against the wall and pressed their lips together. He pulled back briefly.

"You are such a tease." He growled. "First Santana, then questioning my guns." He pulled Kurt into a deep kiss.

Kurt moaned into Puck's mouth as Sam leaned down and started sucking Kurt's neck. Puck pulled back from the kiss.

"Damn Kurt. Please tell me you don't kiss Santana that way?" Puck asked.

"Nope. Only for you." He gave Puck a soft kiss. "And you." He put his finger under Sam's chin and pulled him up into a kiss.

Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt and lifted him up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sam and let the blonde boy carry him over to the bed. Sam dropped down and fell to his back. Kurt straddled him as he moaned into the blondes mouth.

"Gosh Kurt." Sam moaned as Kurt made a trail of kisses down Sam's jawline.

Kurt glanced up as Puck wrapped himself against the pale boys body. Kurt continued to kiss Sam's neck as Puck pulled Sam into a kiss.

Puck moaned. Loudly.

Kurt jerked back from Sam's neck and forced Puck to move back too.

"God Puck. You're loud." Kurt complained. "I don't want you guys kicked out yet."

Puck sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kurt gave Sam a quick kiss before rolling over so he was on Sam's side.

"So what do we do then?" Puck asked.

"Well I did tell Carole we could do glee. But we need Santana and Mercedes for that. And seeing how Carole probably won't ever allow Santana back in the house, it's out of the question.

Kurt laid his head down on Sam's chest.


	37. Chapter 37

**Day 16: Part 1**

**KURT**

"Do you have any idea about how much I want you right now?"

Kurt blushed. "Why don't you show me?"

Puck took a step forward, but Santana stepped in between the two.

"Cool it Puck."

Puck looked up and watched the busy hallway.

"But it's not fair." Puck complained.

Sam chuckled as he approached.

"Of course it's not fair. It's high school."

Puck swung an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Well at least I can do this with one of my boyfriends." Puck whispered quietly.

Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry. But we're going to perform for Friday, dad hopefully comes home this weekend, and then we can tell him next weekend." Kurt sighed. "I just don't want my dad to freak out that I have _two_ boyfriends. He'll be freaking out if I had one. But _two_. I want him to be in better shape."

Sam laid a hand on his boyfriends shoulder. "We'll do whatever it takes to help out. Right Puck?" Sam said as he turned to his tan boyfriend.

Puck growled. "Fine. But there have to be rules."

Kurt grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"Keep the kissing with Santana down to a low number."

Santana chuckled. "That's not really his choice here. I wants to be getting my macking on when I wants to."

Puck took a step towards her. She didn't back down.

"Tone down . . . the kissing." Puck hissed.

Kurt glanced at their growing audience.

"Puck." Kurt stepped in front of Santana and gave Puck a light push back. Puck glared at him. "Calm down. We will tone the kissing down. Now calm down before you're temper ruins this all."

Puck took a step up. He was only a few inches from Kurt's face.

Everyone began to quietly chant "fight."

Sam placed a hand between the two and forced them to separate. Sam kept his hand on Puck's chest.

"We'll see you later." Sam said as he pushed Puck away.

Puck reluctantly turned and pushed his way through the crowd. Sam sighed and followed his boyfriend.

Santana leaned up near Kurt's ear.

"Remember. Keep up appearances."

_I hate appearances._

"What the hell do you want?" He yelled. Everyone watching jumped. "Go back to class."

Kurt wrapped an arm around Santana's waist and pulled her through the crowd that divided at his command.

**SAM**

"Slow down Puck."

Puck stopped on the staircase. He turned back to his blonde boyfriend.

"I can't keep doing this Sam."

Sam took a step forward.

"We have to."

"Why? Why can't it just be you and me? We don't need him." Puck practically pleaded.

Sam took the short climb up the steps and placed a hand on his boyfriends arm.

"You don't mean that. I care about you. And Kurt. I care about both of you and I know you care about us the same way he does. But this is all new to him. This is new to us too." Sam placed a finger under Puck's chin and forced him to look up. "I know it's scary. I love when we're alone, but as we've seen in this school, it's not always going to be like that. Kurt is trying to build up a reputation so he can protect us."

"Why can't we protect him?" Puck asked, slightly calmer.

"We can. But he's used to the teasing. He's only trying to spare us. And imagine what he's going through. Everything that his family has been through. He's trying to balance two relationships on top of that. He's doing the best that he can for us and his family." Sam moved his finger to cup Puck's face. Puck leaned into the hand. "We just have to be supportive. Can you do that for us?"

Puck slowly nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know. But you still have to apologize to Kurt." Sam insisted.

Puck leaned forward until his forehead rested against Sam's.

"I know." He chuckled. "When did everything get so crazy?"

Sam grinned. "When Operation Commando didn't go according to plan."

Puck roared with laughter. Sam shut him off with a small kiss.

**KURT**

Kurt stormed into the hallway.

_Dammit Noah._

He had just left Mr. Shue's office.

_Calm down Kurt. We can tell everyone in a few weeks. Just a few weeks._

He reached his locker and opened it.

_What's this._

There was a small gift wrapped box with a tag on it.

Kurt carefully picked it up and set the box on the palm of his other hand. He looked at the tag.

_**I'm sorry. Please forgive me for everything.** _

Kurt smiled.

_Oh Noah._

Kurt kept his smile as he opened the small box. He carefully slid his fingers in and pulled out a chain. It was a silver necklace with a heart pendant attached.

_You've out done yourself Noah._

Kurt un-latched the necklace and brought it around his neck where he re-attached the necklace. He lifted the small heart from his chest. He rolled it between his fingers.

_You are so forgiven Noah._


	38. Chapter 38

**Day 16: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt skipped into the empty choir room with a huge grin.

_Oh Noah._

He stopped as he saw Puck enter through the other door. Kurt managed to catch the other boys eye. Puck sighed and hesitantly approached the smaller boy.

"Kurt-" Was all Puck got out before Kurt pulled him into a kiss.

"You're forgiven." Kurt whispered against Puck's lips.

Puck smiled into another kiss from Kurt. "Great.

"Cool it dudes." Santana said as she marched into the room. "You got about 10 seconds to separate."

Kurt gave Puck a light kiss before skipping over to his seat. Puck sat down right beside him with Santana sitting behind Kurt.

Sam came in and flopped down by Kurt. He glanced at Puck before leaning towards Kurt as the rest of New Directions piled into the room.

"Did he apologize?" Sam asked quietly.

"He did. Great job too. Was it your idea for the jewelry?" Kurt asked with interested.

"Alright guys." Mr Shue started.

Kurt gave Sam's confused face one last look before focusing on his teacher.

**SAM**

_Jewelry. Where the heck did Puck get that?_

Sam turned slightly so he could watch Puck out of the corner of his eye.

 _How_ could he afford that?

He glanced at Kurt. Then the small silver heart on his chest.

_Looks expensive._

Sam looked back at Mr. Shue as everyone started getting up and leaving the room.

"Sam."

Sam looked back to see Puck, Kurt, and Santana staring at him.

"Sorry. Just dozed off for a bit." Sam explained as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt a hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a temperature." Kurt said.

Sam opened his eyes. Kurt was hovering over the blonde.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess." Sam said as he stood up beside his friends. "Do you mind if I talk to Puck?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Sure. Santana will walk me to my car. See you in a few."

Kurt gave each of his boyfriends a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Santana.

"What do you need to talk about?" Puck asked.

"Have you apologized to Kurt?"

"Sort of"

"How?" Sam asked.

Puck sighed. "I didn't get a chance to. As soon as I came into the choir room he threw his arms and around me. He said I was forgiven before I could fully apologize."

Sam bit his lip.

"What's wrong" Puck asked as he placed his hands on his boyfriends arms.

"Kurt asked if I suggested the jewelry." Sam answered.

Puck cocked his head to the side. "What does that mean?"

"He said it was part of your apology."

Puck frowned. "But I didn't. Why would he think that I got him that?"

Sam sighed and sat down in a chair.

"I don't know. But you need to apologize. An actual apology so that he knows." Sam stands up and pulls Puck into a hug. "I don't our relationship to be screwed up because of your temper. Or any of our tempers."

**KURT**

"Go ahead Santana. I'm going to wait for them."

Santana stopped on the front steps and looked up to Kurt. "You sure?'

Kurt looks back into the school.

"Yeah. It'll only be a few minutes." Kurt insisted.

Santana stepped up and gives Kurt a small kiss on the cheek. "You got five." She gave him a little pat on the cheek before walking to the car.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the steps.

_Are they going to break up with me? Is that why they wanted to talk without me? But I thought Puck apologized._

Kurt shut his eyes.

_Maybe Puck is too angry. And he and Sam are getting along more. I'm just stressing them out because I don't want my family to crumble. It'd be better off if they thought I was straight. Dad would love me. Finn and I would get along._

"Kurt."

Kurt opened his eyes.

"Karofsky." Kurt whispered.

The jock slowly came up the stairs.

"Hello Kurt."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he stood up. "Didn't Coach Sue suspend you?

Karofsky ignored him and smiled. "I see you got my present."

"What present?"

"The necklace. I put it in your locker."

Kurt took a step back, but hit the wall.

"What are you talking about? Pu-A friend gave me it. As an apology." Kurt responded.

Karofsky chuckled. "That was my apology."

Kurt's breath hitched as Karofsky reached forward and picked up the small silver heart. "I guess that means you've accepted." Karofsky leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt pushed Karofsky away. He only stumbled back a few feet.

"What the hell?"

"I thought that I could kiss you." Karofsky said with a confused look.

"Why?" Kurt yelled as he scrubbed at his mouth.

"You accepted my gift." He takes another step forward. "I know you want me."

Kurt growled. "I don't want you. I thought the gift was from someone else." Kurt raised a hand and pointed a finger at Karofsky. "There will never be a chance for you and me."

Karofsky lost his smile. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close.

"Let me go." Kurt yelled.

Karofsky wrapped his big arms around Kurt and held him close. He leaned down so his mouth was near the paler boys ear.

"You. Are. Mine." Karofsky growled.

Karofsky suddenly yelled and let go of Kurt.

Kurt stumbled down the steps as Santana hit Karofsky in the back again with the point of her heal.

"Santana." Kurt yelled.

Karofsky turned around after the second hit and backhanded Santana. The Latina girls feet left the ground as she flew backwards down the stairs.

"He's mine." Karofsky yelled as he turned towards Kurt.

Kurt glanced at the Latina before backing away.

"Fine. Just leave her alone. She's just trying to help." Kurt pleaded.

Karofsky smiled as he approached Kurt. "I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to be with you."

Kurt forced a smile. "Can I just make sure that she's alright?"

Karofsky took Kurt's wrist in his hand. He led him quietly over to the unmoving Latina body.

Kurt kneels down beside her. "Santana?" He whispers.

Kurt placed his hand on her hand. A finger twitches.

Santana's eyes open. "Puck." She yells.

Kurt pulls his wrist from Karofsky's hand and falls to the ground as Karofsky is tackled to the ground. Kurt glances up to see Sam pulling Puck off of Karofsky's limp body.


	39. Chapter 39

**Night #16**

**KURT**

"I'm fine."

"Kurt."

"I'm fine. Honest." Kurt insisted.

His boyfriends doubted him, but stepped back. Kurt made sure Santana was sitting on the edge of the sink before continuing to clean her face.

"I really am sorry." Kurt said to the Latina as he cleaned the scratches on her face.

Santana sighed. "Don't worry about it. I was about to go all Lima Heights on that loser when your boys showed up."

Kurt smiled at her false bravado. He took his hand and cupped her face. "Don't do that. Let me apologize for this. Just this once."

She sighed into his hand. "Fine. Apology accepted."

Kurt grinned. "See. Was that so bad?"

"Seriously Kurt." Kurt groaned at her. "It wasn't your fault."

"I accepted his apology without realizing it. It kinda is my fault." Kurt insisted.

He felt hands on his shoulder. Puck leaned over him.

"It isn't Kurt." Puck moved to the side of the chair and knelt down by his boyfriend. "I shouldn't have freaked out. I was just jealous. And I should have apologized a lot sooner. Or at least have known something was wrong when you accepted my apology without me actually apologizing."

Kurt removed his hand from Santana's face and cupped Puck's. "It's my fault too. This is my stupid plan. I honestly thought that it was the best way to keep my family from stressing and to repair my relationship with Finn. I shouldn't be doing this to you." He looked to the blonde leaning against the wall. "Either of you. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

Puck placed his hand against the hand that Kurt has on his face. Sam crosses the room and kneels by Puck. He pulls Kurt's head down so that all their heads are together.

"We need to figure this out. Kurt, I know you want to protect your family and to repair it, but you can see what this is doing to Puck." Puck started to say something, but Sam cuts him off. "Don't. You didn't think you'd flip out today, but you did. We need to figure this out for all of us to be together." He takes his hands and puts them on the back of his boyfriends heads. "I don't want to lose this. I care too much for the both of you."

Sam let out a deep breath before turning and leaving Kurt's bathroom. Puck hesitates, but follows the blonde. Kurt sits back and sighs.

He looks to Santana. "Is he right?"

She slowly nods her head. "You love your family, but you can't have a healthy relationship with what you're doing especially with two other people." She bites her bottom lip before continuing. "I can't help you anymore. Not in this way. Yeah you're fun to kiss, but I know that you're not in it for me. And I know it's all acting, but part of me wishes it was real and I don't want to be strung along. Even if it's fake." She shuts her eyes and a lone tear escapes.

_She's right. I've been stringing along three friends, two of whom I want to be with. My dad would be ashamed of me._

Kurt slowly stands up and wraps his arms around the Latina. She does the same and hugs him tight.

"You're right. So right. I feel so awful." Kurt cried into her hair. "I guess I never really thought about how you guys felt. Just my family. And now I know that they'd be ashamed of me. Especially mom."

Santana pulls back from the hug. "Don't. Don't ever say that. This is just one mistake. She'd never be ashamed of you." She reaches out and tilts his head up. "We're not ashamed of you. We love you too. We just want to help."

**SAM**

"He going to dump me isn't he." Sam cried into Puck's chest.

Puck rocked him back and forth on Kurt's bed.

"No. No he won't."

"He will. I pretty much gave him an ultimatum. He'll choose his family over me. Us." Sam cried.

"No. He cares for you. If anything, he'll dump me for being an idiot today." Puck admitted.

Sam shakes his head.

"If anything will keep us together, it's you Sam." Puck said quietly.

Sam looked up from Puck's chest. "What do you mean?"

"You hold us together. You're able to keep me calm and help me realize what a idiot I am. You're able to talk to Kurt and keep him calm. You're like the peacemaker out of us." Puck smiled. "We need you. I need you. Kurt needs you."

Sam smiled and leaned up to kiss the boy. "Thank you. But you're with us now. And you won't get rid of us. You can be the . . . the . . . bad boy of the group." Puck laughs. "And if you want, you can wear the pants in the relationship." Puck bursts out laughing.

Sam joins in.

"He's right."

They look up to see a red-eyed Kurt.

"I'm sorry. To both of you." He takes a deep breath. "I'm not going to do this anymore. No more lying. Just us three. No fake girlfriends."

Sam and Puck look at each other. They break out in a grin. Sam crawls out of Puck's lap and pulls Kurt into a hug.

"Good." Sam smiles.

A few seconds later, the two boys are joined by Puck.

"Wanky."

They all break out in smiles as the turn to the bathroom.

Santana snaps her phone shut. "Karofsky is suspended for two weeks with trial pending on the assault of two students. Coach convinced them for the extra week since he only got two days for what he did to Kurt the other day."

Kurt grins into Sam's chest. Sam runs his hands up and down the smaller boys back. Puck pulls them into a bear hug.

"We did it. We're done with Karofsky, and the lying, and Santana." Puck cheered.

"So does this mean we're coming out to the school?" Sam asked quietly.

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

**Day #17: Part 1**

**KURT**

"So who do you want, my fair lady?"

Santana snorts. "Really? There's nothing fair about this."

Kurt glances up and down the busy hallway.

"Come on. There has to be someone you like. And, " Kurt cuts of Santana. "You've helped me a lot, so I want to help you."

Santana sighs. "Well if you must know, her." She looks past Kurt.

Kurt spins around as Brittany approaches.

"Hey guys. I wanted to warn you guys. Lord Tubbington told me about the pending Smurf's invasion. We gotta watch out." Brittany turns and walks back in the opposite direction.

Kurt turns back to see Santana staring longingly after the blonde.

"Wow. You really like her don't you." Kurt says quietly.

Santana slowly nods. "Yeah. She's always been there for me. I mean you'd be a close second, but I know that you're gay. And so is Puck. So I'm all out of options from that gender. She's the only other person to ever make me feel anything. Or feel special. She's my third chance."

Kurt sighs before pulling the Latina into a hug. "I'll do my best to get you with her."

Santana chuckles as she pulls back. "Not now. Let's get through this performance and deal with Finn, then we'll worry about my problems."

Kurt places a hand on her arm. "You sure?"

She nods quickly. "Yeah. I'm sure. Now let's go get Frankenteen."

**PUCK**

"I'm fine."

"Shut it Frankenteen."

"Santana." Kurt warns.

Santana sighs and smiles. "Fine. Come on Bigfoot."

She loops her arm through Finn's free arm and helps Puck guide him to the choir room.

"You sure you can do this?" Kurt asks as they reach the choir room door.

Puck chuckles. "Come on Kurt. You're brother is tougher than that. I mean he did survive a car wreck right?"

"Tactless." Kurt sighed.

Finn chuckled. "Come on Kurt. He's right. If I could survive that, then I can survive anything. Including an hour at glee club."

"Yeah. And how cool is it that we got out of class early to help." Puck said happily.

Puck and Finn pounded fists.

"Like you were in class anyways." Kurt snapped.

"Just open the door." Santana said to Kurt.

Kurt sighs and opens the choir room door. The entire glee club come and surround Finn.

**KURT**

"Alright. So the five of us have been working on a number that we think you will appreciate. Particularly you Finn." Kurt says with a smile.

Finn cocks his head to the side, but keeps his smile.

"So, the talent that shall assist me, please come up and help."

Mercedes, Santana, Puck, and Sam all get up and join Kurt. Kurt grabs Mercedes's hand.

"Mercedes and I were part of the original members. Let's re-live the memory of our first group number." Kurt says as he spins Mercedes away.

The band begins to play. Smiles play across Tina, Artie, Finn, Rachel, and Mr. Shue's faces.

_(Puck)_

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_(Mercedes)_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_(Sam)_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_(Kurt)_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_(All)_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_(Santana)_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_(Sam)_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_(Mercedes)_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_(Kurt)_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_(All)_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_(Santana and Mercedes)_

_woahhh, woahhhh_

_(All)_

_Don't stop believin'_

_(Kurt)_

_Hold on..._

_(Puck)_

_Streetlight people_

_(Kurt)_

_Ohhh, woahhhh_

_(All)_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_(Sam)_

_Streetlight people_

The New Directions jumps up and applauds. Kurt hugs Mercedes and Santana. Puck and Sam hug. Mr. Shue comes over clapping.

"Wow guys. I loved when you guys did it last year, but this was amazing too." Mr. Shue said.

"Yeah. Great job Kurt. All of you. It was worth coming back today." Finn smiled.

"Thank you." Kurt says with a smile.

Kurt goes to take his seat with Mercedes, but a hand stops him. He looks up at Puck.

"What?"

Puck ignores him and faces the room.

"Alright settle down my fellow glee club members. We have an announcement." Puck says.

Mercedes and Santana give Kurt a smile before going to sit down. Sam pulls Kurt back so he's standing between him and Puck.

"Yep." Sam looks to Puck. "We're gay."

"What?"

"And Sam and I are dating Kurt." Puck says proudly.

Each of Kurt's boyfriends kiss him on the side of the mouth.

Kurt's mouth is hanging open.

_This is not how I wanted to tell Finn._


	41. Chapter 41

**Day #17: Part 2**

**KURT**

The look that best summed up the room was shock. The only people prepared for this were the three boys, Santana, and Mercedes. Kurt keeps his eyes locked on Finn though.

_Shoot. Shoot._

Finn slowly gets up and steps up to the boys. Sam and Puck immediately step in front of Kurt.

"Kurt." Finn says calmly.

Kurt takes his boyfriends by the ears and pull them back while they yelp in pain. Kurt steps up to Finn.

"Please don't be mad Finn. I was doing this for you and dad and I didn't want our family to have any more problems and -"

Finn raises his good hand and places a finger to Kurt's lips, silencing him.

"Why would this ruin our family?" Finn asks quietly.

"Because I'm gay and it makes you uncomfortable." Kurt responds quietly.

Finn pulls Kurt into a hug, with his good arm wrapped around the small boy.

"Gosh Kurt. I don't care that you're gay. I just want you to be happy." Finn says with a smile.

Kurt steps back and wipes a single tear away.

"Really?"

Finn nods. "Yep." He then glances at Kurt's boyfriends. "Do they make you happy?"

Kurt smiles and wraps an arm around Sam and Puck. "Yes. They do."

Finn nods before glaring at Kurt's boyfriends.

"We may be friends, but you're also dating my younger brother."

"Finn-"

"No Kurt. I gotta do this." He returns his glaring to the other two boys. "Now if you hurt him, in any way, shape, or form, then I'm going to borrow my mom's gardening hedge clippers and give you two a sex change. Got it?"

_Hot dang and ow._

Sam and Puck quickly nod.

"We'd never do that to your little bro, bro." Sam says.

Finn nods. "Good. Now I'm going back to the car. I think you have some explaining to do in here." He adds with a chuckle. He stops when he reaches the door. "You guys seem great together."

Kurt smiles as his brother leaves.

"That went well." He only was able to hold onto Puck and Sam before they were separated for interrogation.

**PUCK**

"How did this happen?" Quinn demanded.

"I just fell for him." Puck answered as he cowered under the blonde girl.

"But you're straight." She growled. "You got me pregnant. You can't be gay."

"I am. It's just them two. First it was Kurt. And then Sam. I lo-"

"No. You can't be gay." Quinn insists.

Brittany narrows her eyes at him before poking him on the forehead. Puck raises an eyebrow at her.

Brittany smiles and winks at him. "Yep. He's gay."

"He can't." Quinn stresses.

"Well his head didn't get any bigger when I touched it. Whenever I touch a guys head, it get's bigger. Except Alex Jordan on the basketball team. It barely twitches." Brittany adds.

Puck smiles at her. "Yep. If she can figure it out, so can you Quinn." He gives Brittany a hug.

**SAM**

"When did this happen?" Artie asks.

"Umm. A few weeks now." Sam answers nervously.

Mike grins at him and pats him on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you. Just don't go messing with little dude. Otherwise I'll have to show Finn some Asian gardening torture secrets."

Sam gulps. "Of course."

Artie holds out a fist. "I'm game as long as you still show up for our Halo Marathons."

Sam pounds the fist with a grin. "Wouldn't miss it."

**KURT**

"Good job Kurt. You got the two hottest guys in school." Tina smiles.

"After my Finn." Rachel adds.

"Thank you Tina." Kurt says to the girl.

"Now Kurt. We need to talk about his three-way relationship. My fathers may be able to help-" Kurt cuts Rachel off.

"Sorry. I really got to get Finn back home. He needs his rest. So if you will excuse me." Kurt rushes past Rachel.

Tina holds onto Rachel as Kurt races to Sam and grabs his arm, pulling towards the door.

"We need to go before Rachel can get to us." Kurt insists.

Sam nods. "Yo Puck. Come on if you want a ride."

Puck gladly leaves the burning clutches of Quinn.

Kurt pushes his boyfriends out of the choir room before popping his head back in.

"I'll call you later Santana and 'Cedes." Both girls nod. Kurt addresses the rest of the room. "And if you could all be so kind and keep this to yourselves, I'd feel greatful. I don't want a mass murder on Monday. Kiss kiss, love you all."

Kurt escapes the room and runs into his boyfriends.

He glares at his boyfriends. "Who's idea was it to drop this bomb now of all places?"

Sam and Puck exchanged glances before Puck spoke. "Me."

"And me." Sam adds. "We just wanted out glee family to know."

"And now there will be less chance of me wanting to kill someone for messing with you." Puck says quietly.

"We're sorry Kurt. It was just easier to rip this off now." Sam apologizes.

Kurt sighs and walks to Sam and places his head on the blondes chest. "What am I going to do with you two?"

Puck approaches Kurt from behind and hugs the two. Kurt relaxes in the middle.

"You guys are lucky glee is after school. Otherwise this would be pretty awkward to do in the middle of a crowded hallway." Kurt teases.

Puck places a kiss against Kurt's hair. "We'll get there. One day. Right?"

Kurt squeezes Sam and Puck "Together."

"Always." Sam mutters as he holds on.


	42. Chapter 42

**Night #17**

**FINN**

Kurt slowly descends his staircase. He stops at the bottom and bites his lip as he takes in the view.

Finn is on his own bed, back to the wall. He's staring at Kurt.

"So." Kurt decides to break the tension.

Finn stares at him before relaxing into his bed. He pats the spot next to him, inviting Kurt to sit.

Kurt hesitantly crosses the room and sits at the edge of the bed.

"So." Kurt starts again.

Finn sighs and reaches out and pulls Kurt closer. He keeps his arm around the smaller boys body.

"When did everything get so awkward?" Finn asked as he raises his gaze to meet Kurt's.

Kurt shrugs. "When you found out that I was gay."

Finn shakes his head. "I don't have a problem with you being gay."

Kurt looked shocked. "You don't. But I thought you hated me for that."

"I used to think so too, but it wasn't about you being gay, it was about me being wanted for the first time. You really think that Quinn wanted me?" Finn asked doubtfully. "And Rachel was only with me for my voice. You wanted me for me. That's why I was weirded out. I wasn't used to it." Finn explained.

Kurt arched his eyebrows. "So how does that make this awkward?"

It's Finn's turn to shrug. "Just our history. A love-hate relationship. Bully-bullied relationship. Everything."

Kurt leans into his brother and lays his head on the taller boys shoulder. Finn lays his head on top of Kurt's.

"I am sorry about the crush. It was silly really. And everything involving Rachel." He added with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about her." He squeezes Kurt against his side. "And you have nothing to apologize for. I never told you no, or to stop. I pretty much led you on." Kurt didn't argue. "So I'm sorry for that"

"Apology accepted." Kurt whispers. "So no more awkwardness?"

Finn nods. "No more awkwardness."

Kurt sighs as he relaxes into his brothers hold. Then, Finn starts laughing.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously.

Finn chuckles. "So you were still gay when you gave me that sponge bath?"

Kurt blushes and nods. "Yeah. That makes this a bit more awkward."

Finn squeezes Kurt by the waist. "No it doesn't. I mean I'm pretty darn happy that we were both comfortable about it. And that you also didn't jump me." Finn added with a chuckle.

Kurt playfully slaps him on the arm. Finn pretends to be hurt.

"Ow little bro. That hurts." Finn smiles.

Kurt smiles back. "So we good?"

Finn nods. "Yeah. We're good. Now all I have left to do is talk to your boyfriends on how to respect you and we'll be good."

Kurt pulls from Finn and turns to face him.

"Please be nice."

Finn chuckles. "Don't worry. I will be."

Kurt smiles and places a soft kiss on Finn's forehead.

"Thank you for caring."

Kurt gets off the bed and heads to the stairs.

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt looks back to his brother.

Finn has a full-blown mischievous smile planted on his face.

"Yes." Kurt responded reluctantly.

"You know you can look at my dick anytime you want. Right?"

Kurt opens his mouth in shock. "What?" He cries out.

Finn continues his grin. "Yep. Since we're both comfortable with it, and you can use the excuse to make your boyfriends jealous. You know, if you want to."

Kurt just stands there with his mouth gaping open.

Finn chuckles and gets out of bed. He crosses the room and reaches out to close Kurt's mouth.

"You okay?" Finn asks. "Are you broken?"

Kurt nods, then shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak.

Finn smirks and reaches down to his waistline.

"I can always show you now." Finn says as he slowly pulls his pants down.

Kurt cries out in frustration. He turns on his heel and runs up the stairs.

Finn chuckles and fixes his pants. He stares up at the door where Kurt was only a few seconds ago.

"Or later." He smiles to himself.

**KURT**

Kurt rushes to the sink and turns the faucet on. He let's water rush onto his hands and he splashes himself in the face.

_I can't believe he offered himself to me. Well not exactly offering. No. That was offering. To see him._

Kurt shuts the water off and dries his hands off. He slowly begins to smile.

_He's right though. Puck and Sam will be super jealous._

He backs up from the sink.

_Alright. Tomorrow is the sleepover. Maybe I can get Finn to play along._

He bites his lip.

_Maybe I should not. Puck's not good with the whole jealousy thing._

He nods.

_Right. No seeing Finn. No jealous boyfriends. A prefect, well-balanced relationship._

He nods to himself before returning to the basement.


	43. Chapter 43

**DAY #18**

**KURT**

"Umm Kurt. Could I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt looked up from his locker and stared at the nervous man.

"Sure Mr. Shue." Kurt answers as he shuts his locker.

Mr. Shue lets out a sigh of relief as he leads Kurt to his office.

Kurt sits himself in one of the chairs while Mr. Shue takes his.

"So what do you need Mr. Shue.?" Kurt asks.

"Well . . . I wanted to talk to you about your performance the other day."

Kurt nods. "Okay."

"And your . . . current . . . relationship."

Kurt opens his mouth awkwardly. "Oh."

"Yeah. Sorry about this Kurt, I just . . . this kind of relationship is uncommon and I . . . want to make sure that you . . . understand it."

Kurt holds up a hand. "Mr. Shue. I'm sorry that you're uncomfortable with my relationship with Sam and Puck, but we're happy together. We've went through a lot and we've stayed strong."

"And I understand that Kurt, but last week you were dating Santana and claiming to be straight-"

"It was a phase. They understood. But I _am_ gay and I _am_ in a relationship with two other guys. We all know what our relationship is." Kurt explains, trying to keep his tone clam.

Mr. Shue sighs. "I'm just trying to tell you that you're in high school. You shouldn't get yourself tangled up in a serious relationship with one, let alone two guys."

"It's my choice."

"And many of these relationships end in jealousy and hatred. I would hate to see you three risk your friendship for this unrealistic relationship."

Kurt stands up and glares at his teacher. "The only unrealistic relationship here is the one between you and your students. You hypocrite. You call us a family. Doesn't that break the teacher-student boundaries?"

Kurt scoffs and marches out of the room.

"Porcelain!"

Kurt bites his lip and slowly turns around.

"Yes Coach."

Sue stops in front of him.

"I just wanted to let you know that Karofsky is hereby suspended until further notice and may receive further punishment once they determine exactly how much drugs he had in his locker."

Kurt could only open and close his mouth as his coach walked away.

_Well that was weirdly satisfying._

**PUCK**

"Let's skip glee club." Kurt begs.

"Sorry babe. We're going and that's final."

Kurt groans as Puck drags Kurt into the empty choir room.

Sam enters from the other door. Kurt runs to him and pulls him into a hug.

"Come on Sammy. Let's go back to my house." Kurt says seductively.

Sam gulps. "What about glee club?"

"We can skip it. We'll see them tonight for the sleep over anyways."

Sam glances at Puck. Puck marches up to his boyfriends.

"Kurt. We're staying here. They can't kill us in a public place for ditching out yesterday." Puck says.

Sam nods. "Yep Kurt. We're here with you. And we know that we have at least a few others to back us up. Finn, Artie and Mike are with us. So are the girls. All we have to really worry about is Quinn, but she can't do anything."

Kurt nods in relief. "Fine. But after this sleep over, we're going to have an All-About-Kurt-Day. You to will bow down to me." He threatened.

Sam places his hands on Kurt's shoulders and looks him in the eye. "Now Kurtie, isn't that a bit selfish?"

Kurt sighs in defeat. "You're right." He pulls back from Sam and wraps an arm around Puck's waist, leaving his other arm around Sam. "I should just be happy that I have my two boys. My two favorite boys. Especially after all the crap I've pulled."

Sam and Puck lean down and kiss Kurt on the head before they all head to their seats.

As the rest of New Directions pile into the room, only Quinn glares at them.

Kurt tenses before turning to Puck. "Is she going to do anything?"

Puck thinks about it. "Nah. She's harmless. For the most part."

Kurt sighs and turns back to Sam. He lays his head on the blonde's shoulder. Sam reaches up and runs his hand through Kurt's hair.

"You okay Kurt?"

Kurt nods. "I'm just glad that everything's over."

Sam chuckles. "Now all we do is tell the school."

Kurt sits up. "No."

"I was joking Kurt." He wraps his arms around the smaller boy. "I know we're not ready for that."

Kurt sighs and slumps against Sam's side. Puck leans over and places his hand on Kurt's lap. Sam quickly takes it up and Kurt sets his hand on top of the two.

Puck scoots over so he's hip to hip with Kurt. "Let's just look forward to the party tonight."


	44. Chapter 44

**Night #18: Part 1**

**KURT**

Kurt barely settles himself onto Puck's lap before the doorbell rings. Kurt sighs and gets back up as Finn, Sam, and Puck share a laugh. He flicks Sam and Puck in the ears before glaring at Finn. He ignores everyone else's giggles.

Kurt bounces up the stairs and opens the door.

"Quinn."

"Hello Kurt." She smiles sweetly.

Kurt opens the door wider. "Please come in. I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

She gives him a sweet sigh before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Kurtie. Why would I miss this? A chance to hang with my friends."

Kurt slowly nods, still suspicious. "Uh-huh. I though the whole thing with me, Noah and Sam was a little uncomfortable for you."

She playfully slaps him on the arm. "Oh Kurtie. That would never make me uncomfortable. It's your life and as long as your happy, then I'm happy."

"Okay then. Umm . . . everyone else is already downstairs." Kurt says slowly.

She pats him on the cheek. "Thanks Kurtie."

Kurt glares after her as she skips down into the basement. "Kurtie?"

Kurt follows her, slowly and cautiously.

He reaches the basement floor. Quinn is sitting, right up against Puck. Pressing her breast into his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

He watches as Puck ignores her. He smiles down at them.

"Alright guys." He announces as he enters the room. "Everyone's here."

Santana saunters up to him with a smile. "We should play spin the bottle. Or truth or dare."

Kurt chuckles. "Why don't we wait til later for that? Why don't you guys start the video games up?"

The guys cheered as they sat themselves in front of Kurt's flat screen. Finn gets help from Mike to sit on the ground without rubbing his bandages together.

Kurt's attention turns to his boyfriends. Sam is glancing awkwardly at Puck and Quinn. Puck keeps pushing Quinn's moving hand off of his thigh.

Kurt walked over and planted himself on Puck's lap. He feels the edge of Quinn's fingers as she quickly removed them. He smirks at a relieved Puck.

"Hey babe." Puck says with a smirk. "You and Sam want to sneak off for a little . . . talking."

Kurt holds back a chuckle.

Sam nods as he stands up. "Come on."

He grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him up, Puck following. The three boys quickly make their way upstairs. Kurt looks back and sees a quick flash of anger on Quinn's face before she moved to join the girls.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked as they settled on the couch in the living room.

"I don't know. She just came up and started flirting with me." Puck defends himself.

Kurt lays a hand on Puck's shoulder. "I know. I saw her. I think she's trying to get you to cheat on us."

"Why?"

"Jealousy." Sam answers.

Puck looks confused. "Why? What does she have to be jealous?"

Kurt sighs as he slips into Puck's lap, the bigger boys arms immediately wrapping around him. "Your with me and Sam. She doesn't like that."

"Right." Sam agrees as he snuggles next to the two. Kurt reaches out and pulls him close. "She doesn't want you to like guys."

Puck sighs and leans back against the couch. "So what do I do?"

"Well." Kurt starts with a smirk. "I could beat the crap out of her for messing with our boyfriend."

"I don't want you to get in trouble." Puck insists.

"I could get Santana to be the crap out of her for messing with our boyfriend."

Puck chuckles. "I don't want anyone to get in trouble."

"Why don't we just ignore her?" Sam suggests.

Kurt smiles as he slips out of Puck's lap and into Sam's. "You are so the brains of our group."

"What does that make me?" Puck asks.

"The body." Kurt answers. "And I'm the beauty."

Puck smirks as he leans his forehead against Kurt's. "I'll say." He mutters before kissing the pale boy.

Sam immediately starts working on Kurt's neck.

"Wanky."

Kurt sighs as he sits up from his boyfriend and glares at Santana.

"Seriously. Why do you have to keep interrupting our make-out sessions?" Kurt asks, annoyed.

"Because, the girls need you for make overs and the boys are wanted for video games." She explains.

Kurt sighs as he gets up from the couch. He pulls his boyfriends up and gives them each a soft kiss.

"Go. Play with your friends." Kurt says.

Puck and Sam smile as they stampede past Santana to get into the basement.

Kurt slowly approaches Santana.

"You know, I could still beat the crap out of Quinn for you." She smiles.

Kurt's head snaps in her direction. "What? How much did you hear?"

She smirks. "I followed you guys up." Kurt sighs. "Anyways, I'm not letting her get near my boys." She slings an arm around his shoulder and leads him down the steps. "We'll just get even the only way we know how."

"A good slap to the-"

"Nope."

* * *


	45. Chapter 45

**Night #18: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt quickly, yet gracefully and perfectly, finishes painting Tina's toenails before refocusing all of his energy to glare daggers at Quinn.

_Oh Quinn. Perfect Quinn._

Over the past few hours, Quinn had continuously sat by, and flirted, with Puck at every chance she got. He kept moving away, but she followed. He ignores her by focusing on the video games.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give her a beat down?" Santana asks as she moves to sit on his lap.

Kurt instinctively wraps his arms around the girls waist.

"No. I don't want any trouble." Kurt says quietly.

Santana snorts. "Sure you don't. Like you're not thinking about the many ways to ends her. Nope. Definitely not."

Kurt shares a knowing smirk with Santana before continuing his glaring at Quinn. "I just want her to get over her stupid infatuation with my boyfriend."

Santana smirks. "I'll take care of it."

"Santana?" Kurt hisses as Santana gets out of his lap and saunters over to Quinn and Puck.

Santana glares briefly at Quinn before sliding into a relieved Puck's lap. Quinn tensed up as Santana leaned in to whisper into Puck's ear.

Kurt glances to Sam, catching his eye. Sam smiles at him, so Kurt forces one. Sam notices. He quickly excuses himself from the games before walking over to Kurt.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Sam asks as he sits down and wraps hi arms around the pale boy.

Kurt sighs and leans back into Sam's chest. "It's Quinn. She won't stop flirting with Puck."

"Has he given into it yet?" Sam asks.

Kurt shakes his head.

"Then what do we have to worry about?" Sam asks as he kisses the top of Kurt's head. "He's strong."

"I know. I just think that he might want to go back to woman." Kurt admits quietly.

Sam turns Kurt around in his arms so they're now facing each other. "Kurt, in all honesty, he might." Kurt's face drops. "I don't want him to. And right now, he might love being with us, but not all relationships last. I mean ours has lasted for awhile. Even with all the crap."

"You mean how I wanted to make it a contest? Or pretending to date Santana?" Kurt's disgusted with himself.

Sam chuckles. "Yeah. Those were stupid ideas. But we all have each other now. Just focus on that. He wants you now. And he won't cheat."

Kurt smiles in relief. "I know. I'm just a bit paranoid."

Sam chuckles as he kisses Sam on the forehead. "You're caring. Plus. You have Santana to look out for us."

Kurt cranes his neck around as Santana is walking back towards him. She smirks as she sits down between the two. She wraps her arms around their waists and they wrap an arm around hers.

"What did you do?" Kurt asks with narrow eyes.

"I was just getting Puck in on the plan." She says as she kisses his forehead.

Kurt pulls back from her lips. "And what exactly is the plan?"

Santana smirks and leans toward Sam. She whispers in his ear. Kurt's eyes grow narrow as Sam's grin grows wider. Santana sits back with a smirk.

"What?" Kurt asks slowly.

They both look at him with smiles.

"Just watch, and pay attention young one." Santana says as she slides off of their laps.

Kurt glares at her before turning to Sam. "What's going on?"

Sam gives him a light kiss. "Just play along."

"What?"

"For us."

"What are you-"

"Never Have I Ever!" Finn shouts.

Kurt glares at Sam.

Sam shrugs. "Puck gave him the idea."

"You mean Santana." Kurt points out.

Sam smirks as he stands up. He leans down and puts his hands on Kurt's waist to lift the small boy up. Kurt yelped in surprise and glared at Sam once he was on his own feet.

Sam grabbed his hand and drug him to the circle. Puck immediately sat down on Kurt's left. He leaned down to give Kurt a quick kiss before doing the same to Sam.

Kurt's smile falls when he glances across the circle. Quinn is glaring daggers at the trio. Kurt only smirks as Finn passes out the shot glasses.

"Alright guys," Finn says as Mike fills up the glasses with small amounts of beer. "We don't have that much beer to begin with, so hopefully everyone can come up with some good ones so we don't finish to early."

"We wouldn't want that again." Santana whispers to everyone.

Finn blushes at the laughter.

"I'll start everyone." Rachel says with a smile. "Never have I ever stolen something."

Puck and Santana snort as they take a shot along with everyone else.

"Not good enough Berry." Santana snaps as everyone refills their shot glasses. "Never have I ever had a threesome."

Puck bites his lip and glances at Sam and Kurt before taking a shot along with Santana and Brittany.

Puck smirks. "Never have I ever been caught doing anything sexual."

"Is masturbating sexual?" Brittany asks.

Puck nods. Brittany happily takes a drink, as does Puck, Santana, Sam, and Tina.

Everyone watches Tina with shock on their faces.

Kurt clears his throat. Tina sends him a grateful glance. "Never have I ever been in love."

Quinn stares at Puck while she takes her shot. Kurt takes his shot before kissing Puck and Sam on the cheeks. Sam and Puck take their shots and give Kurt and the other a quick kiss. Kurt blushes as Quinn gets angrier. Everyone else quickly takes a shot.

Sam bites his lip. "Never have I ever been jealous of someone."

Quinn immediately takes her shot. Sam eyes Kurt and Puck before all three take their shots. Everyone else does too.

"Alright guys." Finn's voice is already slurring.

_Lightweight._

"Come up with some good ones. We're running low." Finn continues.

Quinn scoffs. "I got one. Never have I ever been in a secret relationship with the person I love while the other person is still in a relationship." She doesn't even take her own drink as she glares Puck down.

Everyone shifts uncomfortably at the tension. Kurt takes Puck's hand. Puck squeezes his hand.

"Seriously?" Quinn yells. "Never have I ever lied about my previous never have I never."

No one takes a drink.

"Liar!" Quinn yells, her words finally slurring. "You're a liar Puck. Why don't you tell your boyfriends about me and you."

"There is no us." Puck growls. "You just keep throwing yourself at me."

"Because there's no reason for you to be with that fairy." She spits out.

Kurt cringes.

"Hell to the naw!" Mercedes yells.

Santana stands up and crosses over to Quinn and slaps her.

"You bit-"

Santana slaps her again before grabbing the front of her shirt. She pulls Quinn up and pushes her up the stairs.

"I'll be back after I take out the trash." Santana says to the group before pushing Quinn out of the room.

Rachel starts giggling. "Movie time."

The trio of boys stays sitting as everyone slowly moves to the couch. A few of their teammates offer them supporting smiles.

Kurt sighs as Puck and Sam stand up.

"You okay?" Kurt asks Puck.

"I'm fine." He grabs Kurt and Sam's hands. "I just want you to know that nothing is going on. I would never do that to you."

Sam gives him a gentle kiss. "We know."

Kurt's smile turns into a frown. "So was that the plan?"

"Yep." Santana answers for him as she marches down the stairs. "Get Quinny to throw a tantrum so I can throw her out. Now everyone hates her. More support for you guys."

Kurt smiles. "You really are a great friend."

"I know." She says proudly. "So come on. We have a movie to watch."

"Wait a second. How is Quinn getting home?" Kurt asks, only slightly concerned.

"She's not that drunk. And she only lives a bit away. She needs to walk off that baby fat." Santana smirks as she goes to the couch and flops down by Brittany.

The blonde girl immediately lies her head on Santana's shoulder. Kurt chuckles as he drags his boyfriends to watch the movie.


	46. Chapter 46

**Day #19: Part 1**

**KURT**

"Not that I'm complaining, cause I mean, this is wanky, but stop."

Sam doesn't stop kissing Puck.

Kurt pats Sam's back before turning back in his seat. "That's what a back seat is for. Making out."

Santana glances at the kissing boys through the rear view mirror.

"It will also mean a car wreck if I keep getting distracted."

Kurt jumps around and smacks Sam on the back.

Sam pulls back from the kiss with a groan. "What?"

"Sit down properly. Otherwise we're going to crash." Kurt warns.

Sam sighs as he rolls off of Puck's lap. Puck is grinning like an idiot.

"I love this kids mouth." He whispers.

Kurt chuckles as he turns back to Santana. "Better."

She lets out a breath. "Well. They're still hot, but I'm pretty sure I can control my panties better now."

Kurt smirks. "So . . . what exactly were you doing this weekend?"

Santana blushes. "What do you mean? I went to the glee sleep over. That was pretty much it."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Sure. I mean. It's not like I didn't see you leave with Brittany. Definitely didn't see that."

Santana blushes harder.

Kurt giggles. "So tell me. How far has this relationship developed?"

Santana sighs happily. "We did so much. I don't think I've ever had so much sex."

Puck leans forward with interest, but Sam slaps his chest. He ignores an apologetic Puck as he stares out the window.

"It was great. So . . . we agreed on a date." She says slowly.

Kurt squeals. "Oh yay. I can totally dress you up, and then you can come back to mine so we can talk about everything."

Santana laughs as she nods. "That's fine. Great."

Kurt turns to his moody boyfriends. "What's going on?"

Sam shoots him a look before going back to the window. Kurt raises his eyebrow at Puck. Puck looks guilty.

"What did you do?" Kurt asks quietly.

Puck shrugs.

Kurt taps Sam's leg, waiting until he has the blondes attention. "Come on. We promised we would talk everything out. That's what we all want."

Sam shoots a glare at Puck before sighing to Kurt. "Puck seemed . . . interested of Santana's weekend with Brittany."

"I'm sorry. It does sound interesting."

Sam scoffs. "You're in a relationship with me. Us." He points to Kurt. "You shouldn't be interested in anyone else."

"I'm sorry." Puck sighs as he grabs Sam's hand. "I just miss it."

"What?" Sam snaps.

Puck shoots a glance at Kurt.

"You really miss sex don't you." Kurt guesses.

Puck hangs his head in shame.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but Sam and I are virgins." Sam nods at Kurt's guess. "So we don't know what we're missing."

Sam looks to Puck. "I'm sorry. I just get a little . . . jealous seeing you want after someone else. It was hard when Kurt was doing the same thing, but I held back because he had a reason. It didn't make sense to me, but he had to see it through." Kurt takes his hand and squeezes. "But you want sex. And you were interested in someone else. That's not a good reason."

Puck pulls Sam into a soft kiss. "I'm sorry. I should be able to control my urges better." He turns to Kurt. "Do you guys forgive me?"

"Of course." Kurt smiles as Puck leans in for a kiss.

Kurt sits back in his seat with a smile. He listens to Sam and Puck kissing behind them.

"You guys really do have the perfect relationship." Santana whispers.

Kurt smiles as he takes her hand. "I know."

Santana continues to smile as they pull in the parking lot. Kurt watches as Sam and Puck slide quickly apart.

Kurt quickly hops out and rushes to Santana. He wraps an arm around her waist and they walk to the school. Puck and Sam walk on the side of him. Each of them in their own little world.

Kurt steps up to open the door for Santana and follows her into the school. They stop.

Everyone in the hallway turns to look at them.

"What's going on?" Sam asks as he and Puck stop beside Kurt.

Kurt doesn't have time to answer before they're surrounded by jocks . . . with slushies.

"Hey fags."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck yells.

Azimeo steps forward. "We've been told by a very special source, that you three gays are now in a relationship. Well welcome to McKinley fags."

No one gets a chance to respond before they're covered in slushie.

**PUCK**

"Stupid sons of-"

"Calm down Puck."

"How?" Puck yells. He flings his town further into the locker room. "We were outed."

"I know." Sam pulls his new shirt on. "It sucks. But we have people that do support us."

"It doesn't matter. It's going to be like this every single day."

"Would you give it up?" Sam asks quietly.

"What?"

"Would you give up what you have with me and Kurt? To not be slushied."

Puck bites his lip and runs his hand through his mohawk. "I don't know." He shakes his head. "No. I wouldn't." He crosses the locker room until he stands in front of Sam. "I'm not going to give up on us."

Sam smiles. "Thank you."

"Well if it isn't the fairies again."

Puck and Sam turn to the door. The room is suddenly filled with football players.

"You know what we do with fags."

Puck wraps himself around Sam as the punches start.

**KURT**

"You have a lot more hair than I'm used to."

Santana smirks. "You've removed slushie from Rachel before. This should be easy."

Kurt chuckles as he throws another used paper towel into the bathroom trash can.

"I did hers quick. You're a friend. A best friend. I'm going to help you." Kurt begins to work on extracting more slushie.

"So what are you going to do?" Santana asks.

Kurt frowns. "They didn't deserve to be outed. But it's up to them overall. This might be too much for them."

Santana catches his wrist. "Don't give up on them. I don't know about you, but they love you. They wouldn't have put up with your crap with me if they didn't."

Kurt sighs. "I know. And I'm not."

"Good."

"The fag and his beard." Kurt and Santana look to the door. "We knew you'd be in the girls bathroom." Azimeo sneered.

Kurt pulls Santana from the sink and places himself in front of her.

"What do you want?" Kurt tries to sound fearless.

Azimeo smirks. "You got my boy suspended and converted two of our jocks into fags. You must be punished."

Two of the jocks push past Kurt and grab Santana. They twist her arms behind her back. Kurt tries to get to her, but is grabbed from behind. He tenses as the first punch is thrown.

* * *


	47. Chapter 47

**Day #19: Part 2**

**SANTANA**

"Let me out!" Santana yells as she pounds her fist against the doors. "Come on people!"

_God! He could be dead._

Santana runs her hands through her hair and takes a deep breath.

_I need to be strong. Otherwise he really might be dead. Just find him. Focus._

The janitor's closet finally opened and Brittany peered in.

"Oh. Hi Santana. What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Santana quickly pushes past her. "Get coach. Send her to me."

Brittany nods and skips off.

Santana runs through the empty hallway until she reaches the bathrooms. She carefully opens the door.

"Kurt."

No answer.

_Please be okay._

Santana steps into the bathroom. All that's left is a few drops of blood and two crushed cell phones. Santana bits her lip to hold back her tears. She quickly leaves the bathroom and scans the halls.

_Where would they take him? Locker rooms? No. Dumpsters? Dumpsters!_

She takes off down the hallway.

**MIKE**

Mike lets out a yawn as he leaves his class early.

_Dang Tina. You need to stop keeping me up so late._

He stops to shake his head as someone runs by.

"Oh. Hey Brittany."

Brittany stops and turns to him, smiling. "Hi Mike. Watcha doing?"

"Just going to work out for a bit. You?" He asks.

"Oh. Santana is sending me to get Coach. It must be really important." Brittany adds as she brings her finger to her mouth. "Shh."

Mike slowly nods as Brittany starts skipping down the hallway again.

Mike shakes his head in confusion as he reaches the locker rooms.

_That girl is really weird._

Mike slings open the door and stops after his first step in.

"Puck? Sam?"

He looks at the two bloody bodies, tied to one of the benches.

Mike slowly blinks before taking action. He runs to them and kneels down.

"Puck, Sam, please wake up."

No response.

He pulls on the tight ropes to no avail.

"Crap."

He quickly pulls out is phone and dials the police.

**SANTANA**

"Kurt!" Santana cries out as she stumbles near the dumpsters. "Come on Kurt. Be okay."

She slowly edges around the dumpster when her heart stops. Kurt's bloody body is slumped to the side. His shirt was ripped open with several cuts covering his pale skin.

Santana brings her hand to her trembling mouth.

"Kurt." She breathes out.

She drops to her knees beside him. She brings her shaking hand to his neck, feeling for a pulse. It's there, but only just.

"Oh god Kurt."

She pulls her hand back.

_Help. I need help._

She stands up and starts to walk away before turning back to look at Kurt. "I'll be back for you."

**BRITTANY**

"What Brittany? I have a very tight schedule to keep."

Brittany cocks her head to look at her coach. "I was supposed to tell you that Santana needs you. It was really important."

"Couldn't her flotation devices help her?" Her coach asks sarcastically.

"I doubt that they could unlock a closet door. Unless her boobs had hands. Do they?"

"Now wait a second. One of my cheerios was locked in a closet. Take me to Sandbags. I got me some dentures to pull out." Coach threatens as she pushes Brittany out of her office.

Brittany gladly skips down the hallway with Coach Sue following her.

_How awesome would it be to have an extra pair of hands on your boobs?_

"Hey Mike."

Mike stumbles out of the boys locker room and locks eyes with Brittany.

"What's wrong other Asian? You look like you just saw your cursed ancestor." Coach Sue sneers.

Mike opens and closes his mouth. Brittany reaches out and pulls up one of his bloody hands.

"I didn't know you had periods too."

Coach stomped past her and took one of Mike's hands. "What happened?"

Mike only points to the locker room. Coach Sue storms off in that direction.

**SANTANA**

She stands in the middle of the choir room. A shaken Mike and oblivious Brittany stand beside her. The New Directions minus Puck, Sam, and Kurt enter the room with raised eyebrows.

"What's going on?" Rachel demands. "No one is allowed to call an emergency meeting in the middle of the day unless approved by myself or Mr. Shue."

Santana glares at her. "Mercedes? The next time Manhands tries to do anything, feel free to duck-tape her down." Mercedes nods in agreement while Rachel sulks into her chair.

"What's going on?" Artie asks.

Santana glares around the room, her eyes lingering on the petite blonde.

"You all know that Sam, Puck, and Kurt are dating?" Everyone nods. "Right. So only one of you could have told."

"Told what?" Tina asks.

"This morning, they were all slushied for being gay." She ignores the gasps. "That means that someone here . . . told the school. Now all I want to know is . . . who?"

Everyone glances at each other.

Santana chuckles. "It's fine. I totally get it. I mean . . . why wouldn't I want to ruin my friends happiness in this homophobic school." She puts on a fake smile. "That's right. Because I didn't realize that they would all get the crap kicked out of them."

"What?"

"SHUT UP!" Santana yells. "I just came back from the police station."

"What happened?" Artie asks.

"Sam and Puck were jumped in the locker room while Kurt and I were jumped in the bathroom. They locked me in the janitors closet while they hurt Kurt." She steps forward. "Whoever told their secret . . . signed their death warent. Kurt barely had a pulse when I found him and from what Coach Sue told me . . . Sam and Puck are the same way. Now . . . who?"

Her eyes search the room. Her gaze lands on a fidgety blonde.

Santana smirks. "The only reason someone would have told . . . jealousy perhaps. Now who could be jealous?" Santana starts walking towards the blonde. "Upset that their ex-boyfrineds are now gay." She kneels down in front of the blonde.

Quinn sighs. "I didn't know that this would happen."

"Hell to the naw!"

"Why?"

"What the hell?"

Santana raises a hand, silencing all questions. "Quinn . . . you need to leave. Before I do something I regret. And be ashamed of what you've done."

Quinn looks at all the angry faces before bolting towards the door.

Santana stands up. "We have a lot of work to do. We're making this place safe for when our boys return. Now get your butts in gear and help."


	48. Chapter 48

**Day #20: Part 1  
**

**SANTANA**

The Latina stopped in front of the school. Finn, Mike, Tina, and Mercedes step up beside her.

"Are you guys ready?" Santana asks.

"For Kurt." Mercedes says.

"For Puck." Finn adds.

"For Sam." Mike says quietly.

"For our hot boys." Tina smiles. "Come on guys. Be happy that we're finally doing something good in this school."

"Even if something bad had to happen first." Santana looks to the ground. "For our boys."

Mercedes places a hand on Santana's shoulder. "For revenge."

A chuckle escapes Santana. "Let's do it. You got your fliers."

"A round of yes's answer her.

"Good." She opens the doors to the high school and steps in. "Start hanging."

Santana pushes a few students away from the nearest set of lockers and starts places the flier on it. Mercedes follows behind with some tape and attaches it to the locker.

She smirks when they complete the first line of lockers. Everyone approaches the lockers and looks at the flier.

_2:00_

_Skip last period._

_Assembly in the gym_

_Coach Sylvester says show up or ELSE_

A few students cheer because they get to get out of class. Santana smirks when a few jocks shudder.

**KURT**

"Dad?" Kurt whispers as he opens his eyes.

His dad smiles down at him, tears in his eyes. "Hey bud. How do you feel?"

"Much better after I burn Rachel's wardrobe." He answers softly.

Burt chuckles. "I'm serious."

"A little sore. Where am I?" Kurt asks louder as he opens his eyes wide.

He takes in the pale ceiling. Pale green walls. The sound of a heart monitor.

"The hospital." Burt answers sadly.

"What happened?" Kurt asks.

His dad sighs. "You don't remember."

Kurt shakes his head.

_Slushie. Sam and Puck._

"I was attacked." Kurt whispers.

His dad reluctantly nods. "Yeah. You were lucky to get to the hospital on time. Same with your boyfriends."

"Are they okay? Are they-" Kurt gulps. "Boyfriends? You . . . you know."

Burt chuckles. "I'm assuming this is the news you wanted to tell me when I got home."

Kurt sighs. "Yeah. Surprise." Kurt says with a weak smile before frowning. "How do you . . . how did you find out?"

"Your friend Santana. She had to tell me to explain why you three were beat up." Burt answers.

"So you're not . . . upset." Kurt assumes nervously.

"No Kurt. I'm . . . happy for you. As long as they treat you good."

"They do. Dad. They do." Kurt says quickly. "They're both gentlemen."

"Kurt." Burt lets out a breath. "A relationship with one person is tough. With two other people . . . you know it's going to be harder. Right?"

Kurt nods. "We've had our ups and downs. It's mainly been my fault, but we hold each other together."

Burt reaches out and takes Kurt's hand. "I trust you then Kurt. And once you are all out of here, we're going to have a dinner with your boys. You hear me?"

"Yes dad."

Burt stands up and Kurt sees his hospital gown.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting." Kurt insists.

"I'll be going home soon. A lot sooner than you bud." Burt frowns.

"What all . . . is wrong with me?" Kurt asks.

Burt squeezes his sons hand. "You were . . . stabbed a few times, but nothing major was hit. You'll mainly have bruising and scars on your chest." He stops.

"What else?"

Burt sighs. "Minor concussion, blood loss . . ." He looks past Kurt at the wall. "You got a few cracked ribs as well. You'll have to keep your chest rapped for a few weeks."

Kurt sighs. "So no dancing."

"No. Unfortunately for you." Burt forces a smile. "And that means no nonsense for you and those two."

Kurt groans. "Come on dad. We're not going to do anything illegal."

"To who?"

"We haven't done anything. Like I said . . . they're gentlemen." Kurt repeats.

"I know bud." Burt pats Kurt's hand.

"Do you know how Sam and Puck are doing?" Kurt asks nervously.

"Just a few cuts and bruises. When they were cut . . . their wasn't any major damage. They're fairing better than you at the moment." Burt frowns down at his son.

"It's fine dad."

"It's not. Those scum-bags got away and there's . . . nothing I can do to help you." Burt lets a tear leave his eye.

"Just be here for me dad. That's all I need." He takes his dads hand. "And I will take care of the . . . people who did this. I'll tell the principal everything."

"No." Burt sits back down and squeezes Kurt's hand. "You'll tell the police everything."

Kurt tenses as his door opens and two police officers walk through.

**SANTANA**

Santana smirks as she walks with Sue onto the stage set up in the middle of the gym.

"Sit down Lima Losers." Sue shouts into the microphone. "Lima Loser jocks, front and center."

Santana bites back a laugh as the jocks of McKinley High shuffle to the front of the bleachers. Azimio stands in the front.

"Now listen up Losers. We have a problem." Sue yells.

"Sue." Figgins warns.

Sue rolls her eyes. "Lock the doors."

She hands the microphone to Santana while the Cheerios stand in front of the doors. Santana laughs into the microphones.

"So we have a little problem McKinley. A few idiots thought it'd be funny to beat up my good friends . . . Kurt Hummel, Puckerman, and Trouty Mouth. Now, they were beat up because someone in our group of friends, who claimed to be a friend . . . told everyone their secret.. So the Neandrathals wanted to take care of it. Now all three are sitting in a hospital." Santana takes a breath.

All the students beside the jocks gasp. The glee club members hug each other. The jocks shift uncomfortably.

"So, in their honor, I have been given permission to divulge more secrets." She sneers at the jocks as she holds up a paper to read from. "Thomas, Vang, Boyle, and Forbes. Here's a secret for the school to know." The four mentioned shrivel under her glare. "You four each shouted out a guys name after we had sex. Both times for Boyle."

"What the hell?"

"You guys are gay?"

"Quiet!" Santana yells. "You can all discuss these new revelations later on. I got some more secrets."

The four boys are quickly secluded from the other jocks. The other jocks start to shift more.

"Smith, other Smith, White, Velasquez, Franks and Tyson. You all have extremely small cocks. You all might as well go gay and bottom because you're never going to give anyone pleasure." She smirks.

The gym erupts in laughs. The mentioned boys shift and blush while looking at the ground.

Santana continues on. "Snider, Stuart, Emerson, and Chaney all have premature ejaculation." Those boys shift around and look at the ground as well. "Alford and Donovan each enjoy butt-play before sex." She smirks as these two boys shift. "And the grand load of them all, Sykes, Franco, Owens, Mercer, Key, Sears, Peck, Gamble, and Chen have all stared at Kurt Hummel's butt at least three times in the past two weeks alone."

The room is in an uproar. Gossip flying among the students while the jocks are in an uproar with each other.

Sue takes the mike from Santana. "Shut up Lima Nimrods."

"Thank you Coach." Santana takes the mike from her as the noise level dies down. "The only jock unmentioned is Mr. Azimio Adams. A decent football play at our school, but one who hides a secret." She steps down off the stage and steps in front of the trembling boy. "I took a little visit to baby Davey last night in preparation for today. Should you tell them your secret, or should I?"

Azimio takes a step back. "You wouldn't."

She holds the microphone up to his face. "Would you like to repeat that? And maybe the secret this time."

He trembles. "I . . . I can't."

"Fine." Santana snaps as she pulls back the mike. "Azimio is-"

"Principal Figgins!" A voice shouts as the gym doors are slammed open.

The Cheerios jump out of the way as a group of police officers make their way to the stage.

"What is going on?" Figgins asks.

"We have warrants for the arrests of ten students." The chief officer steps up to the microphone. "Can the following students step forward. Emerson, Snider, White, Sears, Azimio-"

Santana glances at the glee club. Quinn slowly backs away from the group and flees the gym. Mercedes nods towards the door. Santana pushes through the crowd to chase after Quinn.


	49. Chapter 49

**Day #20: Part 2**

**SANTANA**

Santana flies out of the gym door. Mercedes right behind her. Quinn seems to be expecting them because she's leaning up against the wall, staring sadly at them.

"Don't think you're getting out of this so easy." Santana sneers.

Mercedes huffs beside her.

"I know." Quinn say softly. "Just get this done and over with."

"What?" Santana looks confused.

"Beat me up. Expose some secret of mine I haven't realized yet. Just do it." Quinn cries out as she stares at the two girls.

"Why should we get this over with?" Santana asks slowly, drawing it out. "Why should we make your suffering go away?"

"Because I'm sorry." Quinn cries out. "Is that what you want to hear? I'm freaking sorry. I was jealous that two of the three guys that I thought I loved at one point . . . turned out to be gay. I'm sorry that I told. I'm sorry that they got jumped." Quinn slides down the wall until she's sitting, weak against the wall. "I . . . I just wanted everything to be back to normal."

"It is normal."

"No Santana. You spend all your time with Kurt . . . and Mercedes. Puck and Sam. It's not normal. You're supposed to be with me and Brittany, ruling the school. Puck is supposed to pining after you wanted sex. Sam is supposed to be by my side as the quarterback. Normal. Not the fa-" Quinn takes a deep breath. "Not Kurt getting everything that he doesn't deserve."

"That's where you'r wrong." Santana stares down at Quinn as she takes a few steps forward. "Kurt deserves all of this and more. Puck is so nice and nicer when he's with Kurt. He's able to be more of himself that he's ever been. And Sam . . . he is able to control Puck and bring him together when he's falling apart. All three of them are vulnerable yet strongest when they're together."

"I see that. I . . . I've always saw that whenever they were together. I just didn't understand it." Quinn cries.

Santana kneels down in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Quinn looks up at her through her teary-eyes. "You're not. Why?"

"Because Kurt wouldn't want it. And you'll get your justice soon." Santana chuckles.

"But-"

"Q!"

Quinn quickly stands up. Mercedes and Santana slowly backs away from Quinn as Coach Sue marches up to her.

"Is it true?" Sue demands.

"Is what true coach?" Quinn asks innocently.

"Don't act all innocent with me Missy. I saw Sandbags and Aretha leave after you so I knew something was going on. I had Becky bring me my camera monitor. I heard and watched everything from there." Sue points at a camera in the corner ceiling before turning back to glare at Quinn. "So, is it true?"

Quinn lets out a breath. "Yes, it's true. I told the jocks about Sam and Puck being gay."

Sue's eye twitches. "You are off the Cheerios."

"But Coach-"

"And you are no longer to be acknowledged by any of my Cheerios. And if you do anything like this again, especially to sweet Porcelain," Sue steps up to Quinn and glares down at her. "You will face the likes of destruction that hasn't been seen since the original John Smith has disappeared."

"But-"

"No Q. Go now. You disgust me." Sue sneers.

Quinn eyes flicker to Santana and Mercedes before she flees the hallway.

Sue turns to the two remaining girls. "Go check on Porcelain."

**KURT**

"Hey babe."

Kurt opens his eyes with a smile. "Hey." He replies softly.

Puck smiles down at Kurt. "How are you?"

"Much better now that you're here." Kurt answers immediately.

"And how about now?"

Kurt turns his head slightly the other way to see Sam staring down at him.

"Much." Kurt slowly starts to sit up.

He settles back into his pillow while Sam and Puck sit on the side of the bed.

"How are you both doing?" Kurt asks nervously,

"We're fine." Puck answers as he tosses an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah. We're healing. A lot faster than you." Sam adds with a smile.

Kurt shrugs before cocking his head to the side. "Wait a sec, how are you two in here? I thought you were on bed rest until further notice."

Sam bows his head while Puck smirks.

"How?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

"The New Directions of course." Puck answers with a smile.

"Huh?" Kurt's confused.

Puck smirks. "Santana and Mercedes helped us sneak out of our rooms while everyone else kept the doctors busy."

"How long do we have?" Kurt asks with a grin.

Puck looks to the clock on the wall. "About five minutes."

"Good enough." Kurt shrugs before pulling Puck into a soft kiss.

He pulls back for a breath before pulling Sam into a kiss.

"I love you both so much." Kurt whispers against Sam's lips as he reaches out and pulls Puck's head closer to them to rest their foreheads together.

"I love you too." Puck mutters against Kurt's cheek. "You to Sammy. I love you." Puck smiles as he turns his head slightly to peck Sam on the cheek.

They sit their with their foreheads resting against each other.

"I . . ." Sam trails off. "I'm only going to say it . . . if you mean it." He looks up at his two boyfriends.

"What do you mean Sam?" Kurt asks softly.

Sam pulls back from the two. "No drama. When we go back, we be ourselves. We stand up for each other and against everyone else." He looks at Kurt. "If you have a problem with the other jocks, you come tell us. Don't worry about hurting our feelings. You tell us. And Puck." He looks to the concerned tan boy. "If you are missing sex and stuff, come to us. Come talk to us. If you're tempted . . . come to us. Got it?"

Puck hesitantly nods.

Kurt bites his lip. "And any problems you have . . . you'll come to us?"

Sam nods.

Kurt smiles. "Okay then." He leans up and presses his lips to Sam's forehead. "I love you."

Sam breaks out in a smile. "I love you both."

Puck wraps his arms around his boys and pulls them close.


	50. Chapter 50

**Day #41: Part 1**

**KURT**

Kurt carefully limps up the school with Finn to one side and Santana to the other. She has her arm wrapped around his waist. Kurt looks down at himself. You can't tell, but under his clothes is his bandage-wrapped chest.

"You don't have to go today dude." Finn tells him.

Kurt glances over at his brother. His arm is out of the cast and all his bandages are gone. Only a few scars remain.

"No. I haven't seen Noah or Sam since I've been homebound. It's not fair that their parents let them see each other." Kurt grips quietly.

Santana chuckles.

"Come on Kurt. Mom and Burt are just looking out for you." Finn explains.

Kurt waves him off. "They can't look out for me here."

"Things have changed Kurt." Santana turns to glare at Finn. "Didn't you tell him everything."

"He didn't want to listen to me." Finn defends himself.

Kurt looks to Santana. "It's the medications fault."

"Mmm hmm." Santana rolls her eyes before letting a breath. "Come on. Lets go see your boys."

Kurt grins as Finn opens the door for him. He steps into the school, and as expected, the hallway is silent as his fellow classmates take in a survivor of a hate crime.

Kurt ignores them and turns into the main hallway. He spots his two boyfriends waiting at his locker. Kurt breaks into a grin and starts to walk faster, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest. His boys smile.

Puck leaves Sam's side and races to Kurt. He pulls Kurt into his arms and twirls him around, holding him tight. He reluctantly lowers Kurt to the ground.

"I've missed you so much." There is . . . such sorrow in his voice.

Kurt lifts a hand and cups Puck's chin. "Me too."

Puck pulls Kurt into a soft kiss before pulling him close to his body.

"Easy Noah. You don't want to hurt him too much." Sam smiles as he walks up to the pair. "Hi."

Puck happily lets go of Kurt so the smaller boy can jump into the arms of his other boyfriend. Sam holds Kurt, eyes shut.

"I've been going crazy without being able to touch you." Sam whispers into Kurt's ear.

Kurt pulls back long enough to look and smirk at Sam. "You think I'd remember that."

"Kurtie." Sam mutters before pulling Kurt into a small kiss.

They both let out a shaky breath before kissing again. They break contact when Puck's arms wrap around them.

"I'm so glad we're all _together_ together. It was hard being without you Kurt. Sam and I were so lonely without you." Puck pouts.

"I know." Kurt agrees. "Calling and texting can only do so much."

"Porcelain."

Kurt chuckles. "I never thought I'd miss that voice." Kurt says as he turns to face the approaching woman.

Sam and Puck each take one of his hands and stand guard behind him. Sue stops in front of them.

"Well Porcelain, I'd like to be the first to welcome you back."

"Thanks coach." Kurt acknowledges slowly.

She smirks. "And congratulate you on becoming a bit more like me."

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up/ "Pardon?"

"Porcelain . . . you have fooled this entire school into thinking that you somehow managed to be straight. I don't know how they thought so with your high voice, but these losers did." Kurt bites back a laugh as Sue continues her rant. "And even on your deathbed, you had your minions imprison the ten little Indians of Lima Ohio."

"What?" Kurt looks back at Sam and Puck.

"Since you neglected to listen to Finn-" Santana steps up. "You didn't here that the ten boys that attacked you, are now sitting in jail."

"A good twenty years each." Sue says proudly. "And I must say Porcelain, you will rule wisely as cheer coach when I'm gone."

"But I don't want to-"

"Fantastic Porcelain. See you at practice." Sue slaps Kurt on the shoulder before turning and walking away.

"She can't be serious." Puck growls.

Kurt rolls his eyes and turns to his boyfriends. "Unfortunately . . . yes."

"But you can't-"

"It'll be fine Noah. I'll convince her that I'm . . . scheming or something from the sidelines. That should work." Kurt shakes his head before looking back at Finn and Santana. "What else did I miss then?"

"Well, Santana embarrassed all of the non-glee jocks by revealing some heavy secrets." Puck smirks. "At least that's what I was told."

Santana smiles proudly. "That's right."

Kurt leans towards her. "Did you learn anything else that you kept to yourself?"

Santana smirks and puts her lips to his ear. "I didn't have to tell everyone, but Azimio has a secret as well."

Kurt's breathing quickens, his heart races. "What?" He breathes out.

"I went to talk to Karofsky for dirt, and . . . they were kissing. With tongue." She chuckles.

Kurt pulls back from her. "No way."

"Yep."

"What is it?" Puck asks.

Kurt shakes his head and looks at Santana. "Seriously? He's-"

"Yep. Just don't tell anyone yet. We might need this dirt for later." Santana smirks.

Kurt's eyes are wide. "Wow. Just wow.

Santana shrugs. "It's no big deal. I had to get revenge for my finger buddy one way or another."

"Finger-" Puck stares down at Kurt with his mouth hanging open.

Kurt bites his lip. "I love you." He says as if it explains everything.

Santana laughs and steps up next to Kurt. "Nothing happened. At least under the clothes." She whispers to Kurt.

Kurt grins. "What else?"

"Well Quinn is off the Cheerios." Santana smirks.

"Why?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

Santana shifts a bit nervously. "Well . . . the glee club didn't want to tell you until you returned. Same for them." She nods towards Puck and Sam. "But Quinn was the one that ratted out your secret."

"That bi-"

"Noah!" Kurt warns.

Puck gulps before taking Kurt in his arms. Sam places a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Jealousy mainly. Coach overheard her confessing to me and Mercedes through her many . . . may cameras in this school." She looks pointedly at the nearest one in the corner.

"How's everyone else taking it?" Kurt asks.

"Good. They're treating her like she doesn't belong. And she doesn't." Santana adds.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness." Kurt whispers softly.

"You could have died." Santana stresses. "She deserves this."

"Not anymore. Don't you think a few weeks is long enough without your family." Kurt argues.

"We're not-"

"There's been worse in the glee club." Kurt snaps.

"Listen to me. You. Could. Have. Died." Santana takes a step closer with each word. "We've never had anything that dramatic."

"Well I don't want anymore drama." Kurt steps out of Puck's hold. "I just want it to end. All of it."

Santana smiles sadly at the boy. "Fine. But she's on probation."

Kurt chuckles. "Thank you."

"Kurtie!"

Kurt steps away from Sam and Puck so Brittany can fling herself at him without causing them damage. Kurt catches the flying blonde girl and wraps his arms around her to hold her up while she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Hey Brit." Kurt smiles as she buries herself into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you Kurtie." Brittany cries into his shoulder.

Kurt starts to get unbalanced. He steps back into Puck's chest and fixes hold on the blonde.

"It's okay Brit." Kurt whispers softly into her hair. "I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

Brittany pulls back slightly in his hold. "Promise?"

Kurt nods and smiles. "I promise."

"Yay." Brittany starts clapping.

She quickly kisses Kurt on the cheek and unwraps her legs from his waist and pulls him into a tight hug. Kurt smiles wide and hugs back. He looks over her shoulder at Santana. She's staring at them with a sad smile. Kurt bites his lip before pulling back slightly.

"You know who could use some cheering up?" Kurt whispers into her ear.

"Who?"

"Santana." Kurt whispers. "I think she could use a best friend right now. Can I count on you?"

Brittany smiles and steps back. She brings her hand up to her forehead and salutes Kurt.

"Sir yes sir!" Brittany smiles proudly.

Kurt smiles as Brittany goes over to Santana and hugs her. Santana shoots Kurt a grateful glance before focusing on the girl in front of him.

A pair of arms wrap around him. "I didn't know we were playing dress-up General Hummel."

Kurt chuckles before looking up at the blonde. "A one time thing."

Sam pouts.

Kurt laughs. "For now at least."

Sam smiles brightly and Puck pulls them both into a big hug.

"Hey guys."

Kurt stumbles a second. He forgot about Finn being with them.

"Yes Finn." Kurt says politely as he looks past his boyfriends hold.

"When did you guys start calling Puck Noah?" Finn asks, confused.

Kurt smiles and looks up at the tan boy in front of him. "Since he became our Noah."


	51. Chapter 51

**Day #41: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt stops in the hallway.

_It's okay. You'd have to face him sooner or later._

Kurt watches as the boy slowly walks up to him. Kurt sticks his jaw out before stepping up to meet him.

"Karofsky." Kurt acknowledges quietly.

Karofsky tries to grin, but fail. "Hey Kurt."

"Look. I don't want anymore trouble. Let's just stay away from each other and leave it at that." Kurt looks the bigger boy in the eye, not backing down.

Karofsky gulps. "Fine. Can I . . . can I just say something?"

Kurt runs his fingers along the strap on his bag. He slowly nods.

Karofsky bites his bottom lip. "I just want to say that I'm sorry."

_Woah. Wasn't expecting that._

"I was making . . . all of these things up in my head. To think that you wanted me." Karofsky lets out a dry chuckle. "My therapists said that I was clinging to the idea of love, but it was actually infatuation of the first gay guy I met." He looks up at Kurt. "I wanted to say that . . . I'm sorry. And I know that it doesn't mean much . . . but I've had help to see how wrong I was. You don't have to forgive me . . . you just need to know." Karofsky takes a breath. "I guess that's it."

Kurt watches as Karofsky turns and walks away.

_Dang it Kurt. Why do you have to be too nice?_

"Karofsky." Kurt calls out. "Wait."

Karofsky slowly turns around.

Kurt lets out a deep breath before walking up to his former bully. "Being who I am . . . I forgive you. I'm not saying we could be the best of friends, but . . . we could get along." Kurt chooses his words carefully. "I know that . . . being gay is sometimes tough. Especially in towns like this. But-" Kurt takes a deep breath. "-I will be here to help you."

Karofsky breaks out into a smile. "Really?"

Kurt gulps and nods. "Yeah. If you need help coming out or something, I'll be here to try and help."

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Karofsky smiles.

"Just . . . try to be nicer. You'll need a lot of support throughout this." Kurt explains.

Karofsky nods. "Thanks. Just . . . thank you."

Kurt nods and walks past Karofsky.

"Call me Dave." Karofsky yells after him.

Kurt looks back over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you Dave." He looks away and continues on down the hallway.

_That wasn't too bad. Could have been worse. At least he's finally getting help._

**SANTANA**

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Santana pushes a glaring Puck aside so she can sit down by Kurt. "Guess what?" She says with her last breath before taking another one.

"Uhh Santana . . . you're kind of in my spot. Next to my boy." Puck adds with a gesture to his seat.

"You'll get it back in a sec." She snaps at him before turning to an amused Kurt. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kurt asks as he eats another grape.

"Brittany and I . . . we're dating. Officially." Santana says excitedly.

Kurt squeals and throws his arms around his best friend. "That's so great." He gushes as he holds her tight.

Santana laughs and pulls back. "I know right?"

"When? How?" Kurt asks as he takes her hands in his. "Talk girl."

Santana smiles as the memory flashes before her eyes.

"This morning after we left you. She asked me. And we kissed . . . and we held hands . . . and we kissed." She runs out of breath.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kurt demands.

"Would you have rather been texted or have an actual sit down conversation with me?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Fine, but it's only because we don't have class together before lunch." Kurt sighs with content. "I'm so happy for you."

"Now we can double date." Santana smiles.

"Can you double date when one of the couples isn't a couple? Cause I thought couples included only two people." Sam asks as he looks around Kurt.

"Of course." Santana answers immediately.

"Can I have my seat back now?" Puck asks as he glares at Santana.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Fine." She gets up and takes a seat opposite of the three boys. "So how are you today Kurt? Any butts that I need to kick?"

Kurt chuckles lightly. "No. Everything's been nice. Not everyone is used to it, but they at least don't object to it." Kurt looks up at the two boys sitting on each side of him. "And I've got the two hottest guys in school to help me out when they do."

Puck wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulls him close, kissing him on the temple. "That's right babe."

Sam scoots closer and wraps his arm around Kurt's waist. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Sam kissed Kurt's cheek.

**KURT**

"You know that this isn't going to work right?" Mercedes glares down at him.

Kurt looks at his boyfriend. Puck is sitting on his left while Sam is sitting on his right.

"Sorry 'Cedes, but my boys have to sit by me." Kurt pouts.

"But I'm your best friend." Mercedes pouts back.

"I got this." Puck intervenes.

Kurt yelps when his tan boyfriend scoops him up from his chair. He is then set back down in that boyfriends lap. Puck pats his old seat.

"Kurt can now sit by his two boyfriends and his best diva." Puck explains with a smile.

Kurt grinds his butt into Puck's crotch. "I can get used to this." He chuckles at Puck's little whine.

"My turn next glee practice." Sam says from his other side.

Kurt looks back and smiles. "Of course." He then looks at Mercedes.

"Kurtie!"

"Brittany." Kurt's head snaps up as the blonde girl jumps into his lap.

Puck grunts from the extra weight.

"Umm Brittany. I don't think Puck can hold both of us on his lap." Kurt glances at a heavy breathing Puck. "Especially when I'm grinding into him.

Puck chuckles.

Brittany ignores them and gives Kurt a quick kiss on the lips.

"Brittany." Kurt warns.

She ignores him again. "Thank you for getting me and Santana together. I'm so happy."

"Oh." Kurt's face lights up with a smile. "Okay then. I'm glad you're happy."

Brittany smiles and jumps off his lap. She joins Santana as she walks into the room. The two Cheerios take their seats behind Kurt.

"Sorry about that." Kurt apologizes to his boyfriends.

Puck shrugs.

"It's just Brittany."

"But no more." Sam adds. "Those lips belong to me and Noah." He pulls Kurt into a kiss.

"Got it." Kurt mumbles into his lips.

Puck attaches his mouth to Kurt's craned neck. He growls when Kurt pulls away because Mercedes slapped Kurt on the leg.

"Gossip with me boy." She glares.

"But I was just kissing the pretty boys." Kurt whines.

"Wanky."

Kurt smirks. "Sorry 'Cedes. Can't I get the day off? I mean, it is my first day back."

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "That excuse is only going to work today."

"Yes sir." Kurt mocks.

"General Kurt's back." Sam chuckles before kissing the back of Kurt's neck.

"I must be extra horny today then." He whispers only loud enough for them to hear.

Sam chuckles and Puck shifts.

Kurt grins down at Puck. "At ease."

"It's kind of hard to do that right now." Puck hisses through his teeth.

Kurt wiggles his eyebrow and lets out a breathy moan as he grinds down into Puck and Sam sucks harder on his neck. "Oh . . . I know."

"Hey guys."

Puck lets his head fall back. "Why can't we ever get some we time?" He says to no one.

Sam chuckles before settling to Puck's side.

Kurt looks up at his brother. "Hey Finn."

"Have you asked them yet?" Finn asks.

Kurt bites his lip. "No."

"About what?" Sam asks as he runs his hand through Puck's mohawk.

"Oh." Finn grins. "Dad invited you guys to have dinner with us tonight. A whole meet and greet the boyfriends dinner. Isn't it great?"

Kurt glares at Finn as he goes to sit down. He looks at his glaring boyfriends.

"Surprise."


	52. Chapter 52

**NIGHT 41**

**SANTANA**

"You look fine dude."

Kurt turns and growls at his brother. Finn rolls his eyes before laying back in his bed, watching Kurt flutter around in amusement.

"He's right Kurt. You looks fabulous." Mercedes interjects.

Kurt glares at her. "No I don't." He turns to Santana and his eyes narrow as the Latina continues to file her nails. "And what do you think since everyone thinks it's okay to share their opinions."

Santana looks Kurt up and down before licking her lips. "You look hot, but in a bad way."

"What?" Kurt runs back into his closet.

"Why'd you do that?" Mercedes asks with a grin.

Santana shrugs. "He'll find something better."

"Santana. Help. Now." Kurt shouts from his closet.

Finn and Mercedes hold back their laughs as Santana walks into the closet.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks casually.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? None of this is right." Kurt cries out.

Santana places her hands on either side of his head. "Take a second . . . breathe."

Kurt looks up at her and lets out a breath. He closes his eyes as he takes in another one.

"Better?" Santana asks.

Kurt nods.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" Santana asks softly.

Kurt runs his hand through his hair. "I just . . . they're meeting my dad. I want everything to go right."

"Then calm down." Santana tells him as she takes a shirt off the rack. "Wear this-" She finds a pair of pants. "-and this. Simple, yet sexy. It doesn't seem like you're trying to hard."

Kurt nods and smiles down at his new outfit. "Let me just get some-"

"Nope. You're going commando tonight." Santana grins.

"What?"

"Yep. It'll give your boys a taste of what's to come if they're extra good tonight." Santana grins. "Now relax and try to breathe a little."

**SAM**

"I'm gonna throw up."

"You will not." Sam takes Puck's free hand while his other stays on the steering wheel. "You're going to be fine.

"I've never been good at meeting the parents." Puck admits.

"You've met them before." Sam points out.

"Yeah, as Finn's friend. Not as Kurt's boyfriend." He risks a glance at Sam. "And have you seen Mr. Hummel? If I don't make a good impression, I can't date Kurt. Or you then."

"Hey." Sam takes off his seat belt and scoots to the middle seat in Puck's truck. "He's going to love you."

"How do you know?" Puck asks, slightly calmer.

"Because I do. I'm going to keep us together no matter what. And if he starts disliking you . . . then I'll do something worse to make me look like the bad one." Sam nods his head in agreement with his own statement.

"No. I won't let you do that." Puck squeezes Sam's hand hard.

"Then calm down and I won't have to." Sam smiles.

He leans up and kisses Puck's cheek. Puck shivers under his touch.

"Do you trust me?" Sam asks quietly.

Puck nods.

"Then believe me when I say tonight is going to go well. I promise. Mr. Hummel will love you. Carole will think you're dashing. And Kurt will think that you're dead sexy." Sam adds with a smile.

Puck smiles as he looks away from the road to give Sam a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing too."

"I know." Sam settles back into his seat.

Puck gulps when they pull into the Hummel-Hudson driveway. As he parks, Mercedes and Santana step out.

Santana smirks as she steps up to the the drivers side. "He's all yours."

Mercedes laughs from behind her.

They wait for the two girls to pull out of the driveway before facing each other.

"What if-"

"Don't. We'll be fine. You'll be fine." Sam runs his hand through Puck's mohawk. "Just focus on getting through tonight."

Puck gulps and nods. "Lets go."

Sam smiles at his boyfriend before following him and climbing out of the truck. Sam is immediately at Puck's side taking his hand.

Puck squeezes the life out of Sam's hand as he leads them up to the porch. "How are you not nervous?" Puck hisses.

"I'm extremely nervous." Sam admits easily. "But I know that Kurt will be proud of us if we make a good impression."

"Sounds good." Puck admits with a smile. "You need to teach me some acting skills. Because right now, I need to look cool and calm like you."

"How about . . . " Sam trails off as he leans up and kisses Puck's bottom lip. "Better?"

Puck shuts his eyes and breaths in Sam's scent. He leans down for another soft kiss.

"Much."

"Hey." Sam reaches up and cups Puck's face. "Just hold onto my hand tonight. Or Kurt's. As long as you do that, you should stay relaxed. Right?"

Puck lets out a breath. "Yeah. I'll be good."

Sam gives him a quick kiss. "Good." He replies before knocking on the door.

**PUCK**

_Tonight is not going to be good. Not at all. Why'd he have to dress like that?_

Kurt opened the door with a sexy grin. He was wearing a pair of black paint-on skinny jeans. A tight-fit blue shirt showcase his amazing upper-body. His hair was styled to look like he just rolled out of bed.

_I'm so blaming this on Santana._

Sam and Kurt look at Puck. "Huh?"

"I said you look great." Kurt smiles.

Puck smiles back. "Thanks. You do to, by the way. I was just . . . you look amazing."

Kurt and Sam share a smile.

"Thank you." Kurt glances back in the house before pulling Puck into a kiss.

Puck's hand go to Kurt's waist and pulls him close. Kurt pulls back and kisses his way to his ear.

"You are so sexy." Kurt breathes out.

Puck lets out a small moan. Kurt recaptures his mouth before pulling away again. Puck whines, but grins again when Kurt pulls Sam in for a kiss with the same amount of passion.

**KURT**

_Please love them._

Kurt is all smiles as he pulls Sam and Puck into the dining room with each of them holding a hand. His dad stands up at the head of the table.

"Burt Hummel."

Sam quickly extends his hand. "Sam Evans."

Puck does the same. "Noah Puckerman."

Burt eyes them before shaking Sam's hand, then Puck's.

"Please-" He motions to the table. "-join us."

Next to Burt is Carole with Finn on the other side.

_Good. Dad's not close enough to kill them._

Kurt takes his seat opposite of his dad. Puck takes a seat next to Finn and Sam sits by Carole.

"So-" His dad stares at Puck as he takes his first bite. "-I know you Puckerman. How'd you get involved with my son?"

Puck tenses up. Kurt takes his hand under the table.

"Umm-"

" _Noah_ , dad, didn't make the first move. I did." Kurt admits.

Burt's eyebrows shoot up. "Really?"

"Okay . . . I may have pushed him a bit by resisting, but it was still my doing." Kurt explains.

"I kissed you first." Puck points out.

"Because you were jealous." Kurt smiles.

"Was not? Sammy has nothing on my mouth." Puck smirks at Sam.

Burt chuckles. "What a way to start something Kurt. Making them jealous."

Kurt smiles. "It was almost like a competition." He jumps when he feels two hands on each of his legs.

"What about you Sam? How'd you two meet?" Burt is oblivious to Kurt's blushing.

"A bet that ended with a kiss." Sam answers with a happy smile. "For once, I was glad to lose."

Burt chuckles. "Never bet against the Hummel men. You'll always lose."

Kurt smiles at Sam.

**SAM**

"You okay."

Puck nods as he leans back against the kitchen counter. "Thanks for getting me out of there. Even if I have to do the dishes."

Sam smiles at him before returning to the dishes.

"You two okay?" Kurt asks as he walks into the room.

"Been better." Puck answers.

Kurt pulls him into a hug. "Thank you. Everything's gone great."

"Really?" Puck starts to smile.

"Yeah. I think you both won dads approval." Kurt admits.

"Good." Sam smiles as he turns around. "Noah can finally relax."

"I was perfectly fine-"

"Yes you were." Sam smirks as he leans in to kiss Puck.

"Aww."

Puck and Sam quickly separate.

"Mom?" Kurt turns and smiles at Carole. "Hi."

"Hi boys. Thank you for volunteering to do the dishes." Carole smiles.

"No problem Mrs. H." Puck smirks.

Sam rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around Puck's waist. Kurt moves to stand in front of them.

"Did you need something?" Kurt inquires.

Carole chuckles. "Just to ask you three something."

"Fine by us." Sam answers for them.

Carole chuckles again before letting out a breath. "So Kurt, you know how your dad is supposed to have physical therapy for his legs?"

"Yeah."

"Well you see, the facility is over an hour away. And we'll all be tired after your dads three-hour session . . . it's just a lot for one day." Carole sighs. "So we decided that we would stay the night there. Finn's coming to so he can get a bit of help as well."

Kurt's eyes narrow. "So you'll . . . be gone. All of you."

Carole nods and smiles. "We leave tomorrow and will be gone for the night, but we have one problem. Your dad doesn't want to leave you here alone."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Do you happen to know of any one, or any two people that would like to stay with you?" She asks with a twinkle in her eye.

All three mouths drop as they stare at Carole.

"Are you serious?" Kurt finally says.

Carole bites back a laugh. "If you mean that _Santana_ and _Mercedes_ will be staying with you . . ." She motions to Sam, then Puck when the girls names are mentioned. "Then yes I do."

Kurt squeals. "Yes. I would love for No- _Santana_ -" Kurt catches himself. "-and _Mercedes_ stay." Kurt reaches back and squeezes two hands. "I'm sure they'd love too."

Carole nods. "Alrighty then. Seems like everything is settled. Finn's going to leave school early to go with us, so you'll be with the _girls_ from then until noon-ish Saturday. How does that sound?"

Kurt holds back his excitement. "That sounds . . . perfect."

"Good." Carole leans up and kisses Puck and Sam on the cheeks before kissing Kurt's forehead. "Don't stay up to late."

Kurt waits for her to leave before turning and squealing at his boyfriends. Sam grins and picks Kurt up and twirls him. Puck, showing off his muscles, picks up both laughing boys and twirls them as well.

**KURT**

"So."

Kurt shifts in his seat between Puck and Sam on the coach. His dad stares at them from across the living room in his armchair.

"Dad." Kurt warns.

"Easy Kurt. I just need to ask the basic questions before they have my full permission." Burt forces a smile.

"But dad-"

"It's fine Kurt." Puck squeezes Kurt's leg before looking at Burt. "Ask away."

"What are your intentions with my son?" Burt asks straight away.

"Oh god." Kurt groans and sinks into the couch.

Sam smiles and slides an arm behind the smaller boy. "Well for Noah and I, it's just to love him. To protect him. We care about him and we want to make him happy."

Puck nods. "That's right . . . sir." He adds on slowly.

Burt chuckles. "That's a great answer. A very . . . typical answer. Puckerman. Would you like to change your answer?"

Puck gulps and glances sideways and Kurt and Sam. Kurt's wide-eyed. Sam gives him a grim smile.

Puck lets out a deep breath. "Mr. Hummel . . . I love your son. I've never been one for relationships, but ever since ours has started, it's been the bast thing in the world. We care for each other. We support each other. Sure we may not share all of the same interest, but that just gives us more to learn about each other. And sir . . . I would gladly die for Kurt and Sam." Kurt grips his arm while the hand behind Kurt's back reaches a bit further to touch Puck. "And I know they would do the same for me. We've been through so much . . ." Puck's voice starts shaking. "So much, since we've been together. And the only reason we made it, well . . . it's staring you in the eyes."

Burt stares them down.

Kurt bits his lip as he looks up at Puck. Puck isn't breaking eye contact with Burt, staring him down with determination. Sam moves his arm and wraps it tight around Kurt. Kurt shoots him a grateful look.

Burt starts to smile. "You got balls kid."

"Kurt wouldn't be dating me if I didn't." Puck responds quickly.

Burt's laugh fills the room. Kurt laughs along nervously.

"I like him Kurt. He knows how to hold his own." Burt smiles and stands up. He extends his hand to Puck. "You're good with me Mohawk."

"Noah." Kurt mutters under his breath.

Puck takes Burt's extended hand and gives him a firm shake.

Burt lets go and extends his hand to Sam. "You're not so bad yourself Blondie."

"Sammy." Kurt whines quietly.

Burt chuckles at Kurt while Sam takes his hand. "Thank you sir."

Burt gives him a small nod before walking to the doorway of the living room. He stops and turns around. "You got ten minutes." He leaves them.

Kurt pulls Puck into a hard kiss. Puck's surprised, but kisses back just as hard. Their tongues moving fiercely against each other.

"That was so hot." Kurt pulls back slightly. "Being in charge."

Puck smirks. "Oh yeah. How about-" He picks Kurt up and pulls him onto his lap so the smaller boy is straddling him. "This." He mutters as he pulls Kurt in for another kiss.

Sam moves up beside them and starts nibbling at Puck's ear. Puck moans into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallows the moan and starts grinding into Puck. Sam brings his hand up to Puck's chest and starts dragging his fingers up and down his shirt. Puck whimpers and breaks away from Kurt's kiss.

He turns his head to Sam and brings him into a kiss. Kurt brings his wet lips to Puck's shirt and starts flicking his tongue over the nipple ring. Puck growls into Sam's mouth. Sam reaches up and grabs Puck's mohawk.

Puck pulls back from the kiss and lets his head fall back on the couch. "Jesus." He breathes.

Kurt pulls back and chuckles. He pulls Sam into a soft, gentle kiss. He lets Sam dominate the slow kiss.

"You guys are hot." Puck mutters.

Sam smirks against the kiss. "I know."

"Time's up!" Burt yells from the kitchen.

Kurt jumps and falls off Puck's lap and onto Sam, with his back against Sam's legs. Sam bites back a chuckle while Puck admires Kurt's standing erection against his skinny jeans.

Kurt glances at the clock on the wall. "We have five minutes left." He yells back.

"I docked a minute for every minute that I didn't hear talking. Say goodbye." Burt yells.

Kurt rolls his eyes at his dads logic. He looks back at his boys. Sam too is now watching Kurt's boner.

Puck licks his lips. "Are you . . . are you going commando?" He breathes.

Kurt smiles. "Just showing you what you guys get for being good boys."

"What are we, dogs?" Puck breaks away from Kurt's crotch and stares into the pale boys eyes.

"I don't mind being a dog." Sam says softly.

Kurt chuckles and rolls off of them. "Just think about tomorrow night. You'll get your treat then."

"I can get used to being a dog." Puck grins as he stands up and looks down at Kurt. "Doggy-style, fetching bones, belly rubs. I'll even wear a collar."

Sam lets out a small moan as he stands up. "Hot."

Kurt leans forward and gives each of them a small kiss. "That's all you get."

"What?"

"Just wait until tomorrow. The wait will be worth it." Kurt licks his lips slowly.

Two sets of eyes follow his tongue.

Kurt chuckles. "Now go before my dad gets in here."

"Tease."

"Evil."

Kurt rolls his eyes as he pushes them towards the door. "Goodnight."

Puck and Sam lean down and kiss Kurt's cheeks at the same time.

"Bye Kurt." Sam mutters.

"Bye Sammy. Bye Noah." Kurt smiles at them before shutting the door.

He turns around and falls against the door. His eyes roll back in his head as he shivers.

_Tomorrow's going to be hot._


	53. Chapter 53

**DAY #43**

**KURT**

Kurt sighs contently as he opens his tightens his hold slightly on the hot body that he's cuddling and relaxes again into the one that's holding him.

_Perfection._

The morning light streams through his basement window. Kurt smiles at the sight as he rolls his head slightly to the right. Noah's eyelids flitter from his dreams. Kurt smiles more at Noah's peaceful face. The tan boys lips lifting in the corners with every breath.

_I'm so lucky._

He tilts his head down slightly to look at the blonde hair spread out on his chest. He lifts one hand to brush the blonde bangs off of the peaceful face.

_I hope this lasts forever._

The three boys breath to the same beat. Kurt leaves a hand on Sam's face and brings the other up to Noah's. He caresses each face, each jawline.

_They're perfect._

Noah's lip twitches under the pad of Kurt's thumb.

"Morning babe." Noah grins quietly.

Kurt lifts his gaze from the tan boys lip to the pair of hazel eyes. "Morning." Kurt smiles back.

Noah leans forward slightly and lets their lips graze each other. "How do you feel?" His lips briefly touch Kurt's while he speaks.

 _Perfect._ "Content. I don't want it to end." Kurt's smile gets wider. "Can this be forever?" He asks softly.

"Always."

Noah and Kurt look towards the voice. Sam shifts a bit so he can look up at them from Kurt's chest.

"Morning." Kurt smiles.

"I would give you a kiss, but I don't want to move." Sam pouts playfully.

"Please Sammy." Kurt lets his finger play across Sam's lip.

Sam grins before pulling himself up to Kurt and Noah's level. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Kurt's mouth.

"Better?" Sam asks quietly against Kurt's lips.

"Much." Kurt smiles.

Sam looks to Noah and leans over to kiss him. Noah unwraps an arm from around Kurt, who whines at the loss of contact, to wrap it around Sam to pull him closer. Kurt moans softly from the heat coming from both sides. Noah pulls back from this kiss.

"Sorry babe." He apologizes.

Kurt smiles up at him. "I'm fine."

Sam chuckles softly. "How do you feel?"

"Good."

"What about when you start moving?" Sam asks with a smirk.

Kurt groans. "Probably be in pain."

"Then we've done our job." Noah smirks up at Sam.

Sam laughs.

Kurt growls. "You two will be in pain as well, just not as much."

"I blame it on you." Noah pouts.

"I don't blame anyone." Sam adds in. "Because that was amazing."

Noah nods. "Best. Sex. Ever."

Kurt rolls his eyes and grins deviously. "I've had better."

Sam and Noah's head snap in Kurt's direction.

"What?"

"I have some pretty good toys." Kurt smirks.

Noah growls and pulls him into a hard kiss. "You are mine."

"Ahem."

Noah rolls his eyes and continues with Kurt. "You are ours. You belong to Sam and Noah. No more toys."

"But I like them." Kurt pouts.

Sam places his hand on Kurt's chin and forces the smaller boy to look at him. "No more."

Kurt nods at Sam's firm tone.

"Good boy." Sam leans down and gives Kurt a quick kiss before pulling back.

Sam lies his head down on the bed by Kurt.

Kurt smiles. "Can today be a lazy day?"

"But I'm hungry." Noah pouts.

Kurt sticks his hand out and cups Noah's chin. "Aww. Poor baby." Kurt gives him a small slap before cuddling into Sam's side. "Go make your own breakfast. I'm too sore to move."

Noah growls before giving Kurt a small slap on the butt. Kurt thrusts himself into Sam's side and hisses.

"I'm going to kill you." Kurt growls.

Sam wraps his arms around Kurt and holds him close to his side. Noah laughs and sits up. he then hisses.

It's Kurt's turn to laugh. "Told you you'd be sore."

Sam chuckles. "Karma."

Noah rolls his eyes. "You just wait."

Kurt looks at Sam. "Can you carry me to the bathtub? I want to soak for a bit before I start moving around."

"As long as I can join . . .sure." Sam gives Kurt a quick kiss before sitting up.

He hisses, but stands up. Kurt admires his back side before Sam turns around and glares at an amused Noah. Kurt looks at him with a frown.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

Sam answers by fitting his arms under Kurt and picking him up. Kurt lets out a small yelp.

"Do you feel any pain yet?" Sam asks.

"Just a bit. The warm water should help." Kurt looks at Noah. "If you feel like apologizing, you can join Sam and I in the tub, where we will probably be blowing each other."

Sam takes that as his cue to stumble to the bathroom with Kurt in his arms. They hear a thud before a stream of cursing from Noah's mouth.

"How many times did we get him last night?" Kurt asks as Sam sets him on the edge of the bathtub.

Sam starts the water. "I counted three. I know we got him more times than you guys got me."

Kurt chuckles as he throws a few bath salts into the quickly-filling tub. "I don't know how many times for me."

"Five for me, four for Sam, and two for both of us at the same time." Noah answers from the doorway.

Sam shuts off the water and looks to Noah. "You ready to apologize?" His eyes slowly fall down Noah's body.

Kurt gulps as he takes in the two nude boys in his bathroom. He turns to Sam. "Let's get in."

"I'm sorry." Noah takes a step forward. "I'm on a sex high."

Kurt slowly smiles. "Then get over here and join us."

Noah giggles like a child as he prances across the room. Sam sits down in the tub before pulling Kurt onto his lap.

Noah frowns at the two. "Where do I go?"

"You can sit on my lap." Kurt smiles deviously.

Noah bites his lip. "But I'm the Puckosaurus."

"Not in this relationship. All is equal." Sam smirks.

Noah huffs before stepping in and sitting down in front of Kurt. He purposely sits pushes back against Kurt. Kurt moans as he lets his head fall back on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you." Kurt mutters.

"Then why don't you get your cock up and go all Shawshank on me?" Noah growls devilishly.

Kurt gives Sam a quick kiss before focusing on Noah.

**SAM**

Sam sighs with content as Kurt snuggles into his side. He runs his hand through the wet brown locks of hair. He leans down slightly and presses a kiss to Kurt's head.

Kurt looks up at him. "What was that for?" Kurt asks quietly as he lifts his hand up to remove Sam's blonde hair out from his blue eyes.

"I just wanted to." Sam smiles at him.

Kurt leans up slightly and kisses the blonde on his full lips. "I'm fine with that."

"And breakfast-" Noah announces himself by stepping into the living room with two bowls of food and holding them out to Sam and Kurt. "-is served."

Kurt smiles as he takes the bowl. "Thank you Noah. You know you didn't have to make breakfast."

"Consider it an apology." Noah smiles as he hands the other bowl to Sam.

"Well thank you." Kurt smiles.

"Thanks Noah." Sam gives him a smile before looking into his bowl.

Kurt does the same. Kurt bursts into a fit of giggles.

Sam looks up at Noah with a smirk. "Seriously?"

In the bowl is a combination of popcorn, chips, marshmallows, and m&m's.

Kurt pulls Noah down to sit by him. "Thank you." He giggles as he kisses Noah. "This day is getting more perfect by the second."

"Well I was thinking about the first time that we all hung out. Now even if Mercedes and Santana were here, it's still a special memory. It made you happy." Noah smiles softly at Kurt as he takes the pale boys hand.

_A secret romantic._

"Well thank you." Kurt still has the laughter in his voice. "I do love a random mess of food."

"Me too." Sam agrees as he shoves his face into the bowl of randomness.

"You're such a dork." Kurt laughs.

Noah laughs as he takes some food and throws it at Sam.

"Don't," Kurt warns as Sam eyes Noah with an evil eye.

Sam doesn't listen and starts throwing food.

**NOAH**

"I don't want you guys to leave." Kurt stares longingly at his boyfriends. "I don't want this day to end."

Noah huffs. He's sitting in the drivers seat of his truck while Kurt is on the other side of Sam. He wants to touch his boyfriend. He reaches across Sam's lap and takes Kurt's hand.

"We'll have more days." He promises.

"I know, it's just . . . today was-"

"Perfect," Sam takes the word right out of Kurt's mouth.

Sam slides his arms behind Noah and Kurt to pull them close. Kurt lays his head on Sam's shoulder. Noah wraps an arm Sam's shoulders and lets his hand enter Kurt's soft hair.

"It was. From yesterday until today. It was." Noah agrees quietly.

"I think we should do this everyday." Sam suggests.

Kurt chuckles. "As long as we rotate who bottoms every three days, I'm good. I don't think I'll be able to do it everyday,"

"You'll learn." Noah smirks.

Kurt reaches over and playfully slaps Noah's leg. He sighs and snuggles into Sam's side.

"Why can't we have our own house? Why do we have to go to school? Why can't we just stay together and-"

"What's your point?" Noah asks, impatient.

"I just want to be with you. Having sex, eating, relaxing, hanging out. Letting nothing else in the world stop us from just being together."

_Sounds like the perfect place._

Kurt sits up. Noah and Sam follows his line of sight to Burt standing on the porch.

"I guess I need to go then." Kurt says sadly.

Sam pulls him on his lap and holds him tight. "Just a few more minutes." Sam pouts.

Kurt leans down and kisses the big lips. "I've been out here for half an hour."

"I don't care." Sam buries his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck.

Noah leans up and kisses Kurt. "Call us later. We'll see you at school."

Kurt reluctantly pulls back from Sam. "I'll find out when we have the house to ourselves again."

**KURT**

"So how was your night with Puck and Sam?" Finn asks as he flops onto his bed.

Kurt smiles to himself as he looks into the mirror above his vanity.

_Perfect._

"Great." Kurt answers with a high voice.

Finn laughs. "That much fun huh?"

_Tiring._

"Yeah. We just did . . . so much stuff."

"Uh-huh." Finn isn't buying the lie. "Does stuff include each other?"

_Hot._

Kurt chokes on a laugh. "I don't think I should tell you."

Finn pouts. "Come on Kurtie-"

"Only Sam and Noah can call me that." Kurt cuts him off.

"Come on Kurt. You can tell me. We're brothers now. Proper brothers." Finn argues.

_Wet._

"It was . . . a lot of sex." Kurt admits with a tiny voice.

"Alright dude. You finally got some." Finn sounds proud.

Kurt whirls around in his seat. "You're not . . . disgusted."

"Well it's not what floats my boat, but as long as you love it, I'm fine with it." Finn admits.

"Wow. I'm proud of you. You've come along way." Kurt is proud.

"And judging by how much you're blushing, there was lots of . . . coming last night."

Kurt blushes. "I-"

"Don't worry about it. As long as it wasn't on my bed." Finn adds.

Kurt bites his lip. "Well . . ." He trails off looking at the ground.

"Dude!" Finn jumps up from his bed. "Seriously?"

"My bed was covered with sweat and . . . come." He whispers quietly. "We were tired of the sheets sticking to us. It's easier to move around on new sheets."

Finn's nose twitches. "That's too much information."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I'll clean your sheets. Just don't move around too much and you should be fine."

Finn sighs. "Fine. I' going to go watch TV."

Kurt nods as his brother runs up the stairs. Kurt turns to face his mirror.

_Maybe life will get better._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**UNKNOWN**

They stare at the Hummel-Hudson house.

_Why do they get to re-build their lives? I deserve that._

They watch as the final light shuts off. A light in the basement.

_I deserve my happy ending._

They start the car and take off down the road.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now added the first chapter of the Sequel, the Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation and you can keep on reading.


End file.
